


I wanna be with you

by Hueerchixx



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 71,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hueerchixx/pseuds/Hueerchixx
Summary: A carrier is an adult male who develops the ability to conceive a child and give birth. They aren’t common but they aren’t rare, so very little research is done.Dongmin is only 23 when he learns the hard way that he’s a carrier.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 119
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic so plz leave constructive criticism! I hope you stay the whole ride!
> 
> There is smut in the beginning so if you wanna skip you can just hop down 6 paragraphs.

_Friday, May 22 11:56 pm_

Dongmin panted and groaned from the pleasure he was receiving from the man above him. 

He kissed and licked at Dongmin’s neck, leaving bruises as he pounded into him, the only sound in the room coming from their skin slapping against each other. Dongmin could feel himself getting closer to his climax with every thrust against his prostate and every moan pulled from his throat. He was drooling from all the stimulation his ass was getting and reached down to stroke himself off, but the other man swatted his hand away and replaced it with his own hand, which was much bigger than Dongmin’s. 

Dongmin felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he reached around and dug his nails into the other’s toned back, eliciting a groan from him as he tightened his grip on his hips and shoved himself deeper inside of him. 

The other man’s touch was burning against his skin and his lips tasted of alcohol, making him drunk on them. He had no idea why this stranger had such strong effects on him, but he hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass. If it did he’d definitely blame Jinwoo for insisting he get drunk because, “what’s the point of clubbing if you don’t bring a strange man home with you?”

“Fuck, I’m close.” The man above him panted out. He closed his eyes and sped up his thrusts, fucking into Dongmin’s heat at a brutal pace. 

Dongmin’s breath hitched in his throat before he let out a cry and arched his back as his body shook from the intense orgasm. He came all over his stomach and his hands gripped onto the stranger’s back in order to keep himself somewhat grounded as he saw stars in the back of his eyes. Dongmin’s hole clenched around the other man’s dick, causing him to let out a long moan and bury his face in his neck. His hips stuttered against him and Dongmin felt him cumming deep inside of him as he bit down hard on his shoulder and released a growl similar to an animal.

They both panted as they rode out their highs. Dongmin was pretty sure the mixture of alcohol along with intense sex made him pass out right after. How had he ended up in bed with this man again? Oh, yeah. The club.

—Flashback—

_8:43pm_

“Dongmin, please? You never get drunk.” Jinwoo said for the 4th time that night. They were sitting at the bar in their local club Polaris, which, as far as Dongmin’s knowledge of the establishment went, was owned by a woman. Neon blue lights were strung up in different designs all around the club. It was a small but cozy club and was a local favorite. “Dongmin!” Jinwoo whined. Dongmin groaned and took a sip from his glass of water. 

Dongmin wasn’t much of a drinker, so when his best friend asked him to hang out at the club, he was a little skeptical. “Why are you so intent on getting me drunk?” Dongmin said exasperated.

“Because you’re 23 and people need to get drunk at least once in their lifetime. And as your wingman I need to get you drunk enough to get laid.” Dongmin felt his cheeks heat up. He was by all means not a virgin. His face provided him with enough offers of sex during his life, (even though he never acted upon most of them) but he was still pretty shy. 

“I don’t need to get drunk to get laid.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, well it’s more fun this way.” Jinwoo grabbed Dongmin’s arm and shook him. “Please? Just this once?” He begged. Dongmin looked at his friend and sighed.  
“Fine.” He watched as Jinwoo practically bounced in his seat and flagged down the bartender to order a round of shots for them both.

Dongmin scowled at the liquid in the glasses, knowing all too well how they tasted. “Oh come on, drink up!” Jinwoo said as he started on his round. Dongmin huffed and downed the first glass, his face immediately scrunching up as the alcohol burned his throat. He looked over at his friend practically inhaling the liquor before turning back to his own glasses. He huffed and started to wiggle his body to loosen up before finishing his round and ordering another one.

“For someone who almost never drinks, you sure do have a high tolerance for alcohol.” Jinwoo giggles out, receiving a roll of the eyes as a response.

Dongmin wasn’t sure how many rounds of shots he had before his mind was nothing but fuzz and his eyes never left the man on the dance floor. 

He was tall and broad with very muscly arms which were on display for everyone to see in a white sleeveless shirt. Dongmin’s mouth watered as he watched his hips sway against the music with his eyes closed. The black ripped jeans he was wearing tightened against his thighs showing off their thickness in all the right spots and Dongmin knew right then and there that he wanted him in his bed tonight.

“See something you like?” He jumped, forgetting he wasn’t alone.

“What? No.” He said as he turned away from the man and downed another shot, hoping he didn’t notice his intense staring. Jinwoo was slow about a lot of things but this, he caught onto fast. “Oh?” Crap.

“I spy with my little eye, a hot piece of meat, on the dance floor, all alone, and waiting for someone to take him home” he whispered suggestively.

“I’m not taking a stranger home with me.” Dongmin rolled his eyes. “Even if said stranger was eyeing you?” He wiggled his eyebrows for more effect. Dongmin wouldn’t have believed him if he hadn’t looked back over to catch him ogling him while doing a very provocative move. Dongmin choked and Jinwoo’s hand was quick to pat his back. “Geez are you okay? He must really turn you on” He received a slap from Dongmin on the arm, his cheeks red from drinking and getting flustered. “Wow I didn’t think you could get so red” Jinwoo laughed. Dongmin rolled his eyes and asked the bartender for another glass of water along with some nuts.

“As your wingman,” Jinwoo started. “It is my job to hook you up with that hunk of junk tonight.” Dongmin scowled at his friend’s choice of words.

“What makes you think I wanna hook up with him?” He said as his eyes drifted back to the stranger who was grinding on a girl. He felt a pang of jealousy in his chest and made eye contact with her. She made a face and began to drift away from him. “Because you’re glaring at that girl and drooling over the hottie.” Dongmin wiped at his mouth and turned his glare towards Jinwoo. “God you’re drunk!” Jinwoo laughed with a hand over his mouth, nearly falling out of his chair. 

Dongmin thought his glare was menacing but in reality he was squinting one eye and pouting with his face flushed from all of the alcohol he consumed. Dongmin whined.

“No I’m not!” He adjusted in his seat trying to get in a more comfortable position to hide his boner. Guess Jinwoo wasn’t slow at noticing this either. 

“You have a boner don’t you!” 

That or Dongmin wasn’t really good at hiding things in his drunken state. Dongmin groaned and hid his face in his hands. “I hate being drunk.” Jinwoo patted his back. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being drunk. Especially if it’s gonna help you land a date.” He said with a smirk. “Besides, what’s the point of clubbing if you don’t bring a strange man home with you?” Dongmin looked up and tried to do his best menacing glare, yet it only caused Jinwoo to laugh hysterically once more. 

He sighed and decided maybe Jinwoo’s advice wasn’t so bad. He hadn’t had sex in a while and since this was gonna be a one night stand, it was a win-win situation. He downed his second to last shot, the familiar burning sensation in his throat as he felt his mind drift a little further.

After the song was over the man turned and Dongmin caught his eyes immediately. He watched as the man drifted over to where him and Jinwoo were sitting and Dongmin instinctively downed his last shot, hoping to get more drunk so the voice in head screaming “This is a bad idea!” stayed quiet. 

As soon as the stranger took a seat next to Dongmin, he lost all sense of dignity and made it his life goal to seduce this man into his bed. “Hey gorgeous” the man cooed, making Dongmin blush. Jinwoo watched as they stared into each other’s eyes and quickly moved to a booth to watch as the event unfold. 

They practically undressed each other with their eyes before Dongmin broke the eye contact feeling his cheek flush, not sure if it was from the alcohol or because the man in front of him was insanely attractive and making his hormones act up. 

The other man had lilac hair that stuck to his forehead from hours of dancing, but somehow made him even more attractive. Dongmin watched as his lips turned up in a smirk, his cheeks tinted red from the alcohol he most likely consumed. 

“I’m Moon Bin. And you are?” 

Dongmin turned to fully face him and cocked his head to the side to expose his neck. He was wearing a white tee with a rose embroidered in the top left corner with a jean jacket resting on his right shoulder and hanging around his left elbow. “Lee Dongmin.” He watched as Bin’s eyes traveled to his neck and lingered there before looking back at his eyes. 

Bin cleared his throat and waved the bartender over to order a drink for them both. “2 Sex on the beach for me and my date.” 

Dongmin felt his dick jump in his pants at imagining having sex with Bin on the beach. The alcohol was making his hormones go haywire and he was sure if they were alone, he would have already pounced on this guy. He saw Jinwoo out of the corner of his eye giving him a thumbs up and mentally face palmed himself. What he didn’t notice, was Bin whispering something to the Bartender.

His attention was back on Bin in seconds when he saw his tongue dart out and lick his lips while staring intensively at Dongmin. Dongmin parted his lips slightly, breath caught in his throat.

They were interrupted when the bartender came over with their drinks, causing them both to look away with a slight giggle. Bin thanked the bartender before turning back to Dongmin and placing a hand on his thigh. Dongmin flinched slightly at the contact and stared at the hand, then at Bin, his eyes dark with lust. Dongmin was sure his boner was entirely visible by now, but he could also see a tent forming in Bin’s pants.

It turned him on even more. At least Dongmin knew what kind of drunk he was now.

Dongmin placed a hand on top of Bin’s and laid the other on his shoulder gently, then leaned in to whisper in his ear. “My place is closer.” He leaned back slightly, so that their noses brushed up against each other, and gazed into Bin’s eyes. Bin leaned in and captured Dongmin’s lips, their drinks long forgotten. 

They kissed passionately, hands roaming over each other’s body before Bin broke apart and laid his forward against Dongmin’s, both panting for air. “I’ll call a taxi.” Bin breathes out

Dongmin watched as he got up and stumbled out of the bar, then he rushed over to Jinwoo’s booth, tripping in the process, and plopped down next to him. “Oh god what did I just do?” He gasped and hid his face in his hands, embarrassed. Jinwoo laughed but egged him on.

“You’re about to take a hot ass stranger home! Be happy!” Jinwoo sipped his drink. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as Dongmin was, since he was able to hold his liquor a little better than Dongmin, but he was definitely past tipsy.

“Besides, knowing you, you’ve probably been stressed lately and not taking care of yourself. Doing something wild while drunk is the best way to destress someone of your stature.” Jinwoo guessed he sobered up a little because this time he was able to actually muster up a slightly menacing glare. “Just make sure you call me in the morning so I know you’re alive and I don’t have to spend my day off hunting down this bastard because he killed you.” He said jokingly but with a little seriousness.

Dongmin nodded and ruffled his hair. “I can’t believe I’m about to fuck some random guy.” Jinwoo began laughing again as Bin made his way to their table. “There’s a taxi outside for us.” He looked at Jinwoo and bowed. Jinwoo nodded his head, smile still adorning his face. “You kids have fun.” Dongmin kicked him slightly before getting up and grabbing Bin’s hand as he lead Dongmin outside to the taxi.

—End of Flashback—

_Saturday, May 23 10:18 am_

Dongmin woke up with a headache and groaned. He squinted his eyes to see around the room, trying to recall last night. It took him a minute before everything came flooding back. Well, most of it anyway. He looked to his side only to see the bed empty and sighed. Guess he let himself out. Dongmin sat up and something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

On his bedside table, there were pills and a glass of water with a cute little post-it note saying “Drink up! -Bin” and a drawing of a smiley face. 

His lips turned up into a small smile at the thought of Bin doing something considerate for him. But he quickly came back to his sense. There was no reason to feel this way, they didn’t even know each other. 

Dongmin hastily took the pills and drank the water. He huffed and mustered up all the energy he could to get out of bed. He saw clothes folded up on his desk and made his way over there, seeing another post-it note on top. “Sorry to go through your clothes, but here’s something comfortable to wear when you wake up! -Bin” This time it was adorned with flowers and Dongmin couldn’t help but smile again. He inhaled sharply and quickly got dressed. Bin was right, he felt a lot more comfortable now.

He made his way into the kitchen to find something to eat when he saw a container on the table. 

It couldn’t be. Bin had already taken care of him twice since he woke up, he couldn’t possibly have bought him something to eat as well. Maybe it was from Jinwoo checking up on him! 

Dongmin took a deep breath and made his way to the table, and lo and behold, there was a post-it laying on top of it. 

This one read “I bought you breakfast! Make sure to eat so that the medicine works well! I hope you like kimbap!!” There were hearts spread around it and Dongmin felt his heart swell with affection. 

Damnit.

Dongmin slapped his cheeks and started shoveling the food down his mouth. 

He made his way back to his room and grabbed his phone. He then went and sat on the couch in his living room and opened it up, seeing missed calls from Jinwoo and a text message from an unknown number. It was already 10:30 so he decided to text Jinwoo letting him know how everything went with a promise to meet up at the Cafe later today to talk more. Dongmin clicked on the text from the unknown number and read it out loud.

“Hey Dongmin, this is Bin. Just thought you should have my number in case you ever wanted to hook up again. Or you know, hang out. Anyway, I had a great time, hopefully I see you later <3”

Dongmin felt the familiar warmth returning to his heart as he read the text, but it was quickly replaced with dread. He didn’t want to get involved with anyone and it seemed like Bin was just inserting himself inside of Dongmin’s life. 

He didn’t like it.

——

_7:30 pm_

Dongmin met up with Jinwoo later that day at the cute little cornerstone cafe, Love Wheel. It had a nice pastel green color with fairy lights that were turned on at night adorning the walls with white roses. He always liked coming to this Cafe after work or even when he was stressed. They had the best deserts and he was best friends with the owner. 

“Dongminnie!!” Someone called in a loud voice. He turned to see Myungjun, the owner waving at him from behind the counter. Although he was the owner, Myungjun liked to work in the store alongside Sanha, a part-time worker who was in his second year of college. Myungjun had begged Dongmin to work for him since he needed another full-time worker besides himself and Yeongchul, who worked in the back and sometimes the front. 

He hugged Myungjun and smiled. “Jinnie is sitting over there waiting for you. I wish I could join you both.” He said as he pouted. “I wanted to hear all about how you got drunk and took-” 

Dongmin abruptly cut him off. “Okay! I’m going now!” He replied loudly making his way to Jinwoo and sitting across from him in the booth. “Thanks for blabbing off to your boyfriend in less than 24 hours.” He joked, rolling his eyes.

Jinwoo just shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward as if they were gossiping. “So? Was the sex good?” 

Dongmin gasped and covered his mouth. “Why would I tell you something like that?”

“Seeing as how you have hickeys on your neck, I’ll take it as a yes” he said, smirking. “So when did he leave? Early in the morning? Or did he wait until you woke up?” Dongmin sighed and fiddled with the end of his hoodie.

“Well..” he said, not sure if he should tell him.

“Well?” Jinwoo repeated, anticipating some more.

Dongmin flailed his arms before giving in. “He left me some breakfast and hangover medicine.” He mumbled. 

“What?” He said, a bit loud.

“And his number.” Dongmin added.

“What?!” Jinwoo yelled this time.

They were interrupted when Sanha came over and put down coffee for them both. “Here’s your regular coffee hyung!” He said, chipper as always. “Extra sweet just the way you like it!”

Dongmin smelled the sweet aroma of the coffee and stared at it. Usually he would drink the beverage as if it were water, but now, the smell was making him nauseous. He could feel bile in the back of his throat and he scrambled to get up, covering his mouth and rushing to the bathroom, ignoring the looks of concern. Once he locked himself in a stall he threw up this morning’s breakfast.

Jinwoo burst into the bathroom soon after. “Dongmin?” He called out as Dongmin coughed into the toilet. He knocked on the stall door. “Hey, you okay?” 

After a few minutes Dongmin unlocked the stall door and stumbled to the sink to rinse out his mouth. He looked at Jinwoo when he was finished. “I-I’m fine. It must have been the alcohol from last night.” He gave a weak smile. Jinwoo looked unconvinced but said nothing further as they made they’re way back to the booth. Once they settled, Dongmin nudged the cup of coffee away. Taking the hint, Jinwoo got up and threw it away. “Thank you.” Jinwoo nodded.

They talked for a while after that, Sanha and Myungjun chipping in every now and then, creating a familial atmosphere that would warm anybody’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who clicked this story and read the first chapter!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading!!  
> Chapter 2 will be updated this Friday and Chapter 3 will up on Monday so stay tuned!!!
> 
> Follow my Twitter for updates!! @hueerchixx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here’s chapter 2 as promised. It is a little shorter than chapter 1, sorry! I hope you enjoy!  
> P.S. Kudos to those who realized Polaris and Love Wheel are Astro songs. Also the title is from With You. ;)

_Sunday, June 7 1:16 pm_

It had been 2 weeks since his encounter with Moon Bin. He hadn’t replied to his text yet and honestly wasn’t planning on it, but he always found himself thinking about it. 

He had thrown up several times since then and had become too afraid to eat, thinking it would cause his stomach to have a fit. Dongmin also threw up in the morning, which was inconvenient for him since he had like to stay in bed for a few extra minutes, after his alarm went off.

Since he had no stomach pain before or after vomiting, it often left him hungry for food. It had been days since he last had a decent meal and he was just about ready to eat the flowers in the shop. 

He worked as a florist in a quaint little store which was conveniently right next to a shop that sold wedding dresses. Dongmin didn’t want to brag or anything, but since he started working there business was booming. He had been able to sell flowers to anyone who walked in the store and his reputation upholds him. Although, right now business was slow. 

Dongmin went around watering the plants and cleaning the counters until he heard the little bell above the door ring, announcing someone had entered. He hurriedly put away the rag he was using and wiped his hands on his apron as he made his way to the counter, his most charming smile plastered on his face.

“Good evening, Welcome to- Oh hyung, it’s just you.” His shoulders drooped and his smile disappeared as he moved to continue cleaning.

Jinwoo scoffed and followed right behind him. “Don’t act too excited.” 

“Sorry, it’s just been a slow day today. What are you doing here? No work?” He said, starting to wipe the counters again.

“Nah. I came to see if you had already gone on break. Myungjun left for work a few hours ago so I’m lonely and hungry. Won’t you help a poor soul out and eat lunch with him?” Dongmin rolled his eyes at his over-dramatic friend.

He hadn’t told Jinwoo about his recent eating development. There was no need to have him worrying about him when he had his own life to worry about. 

Dongmin bit his lip and glanced at his friend who put on his best pouting face, which made him look like a lost puppy. He sighed. “Fine.” Jinwoo bounced a little and did a little dance. 

For someone with such a manly physique he sure acted like a child.

“I know the perfect place! It’s-” Dongmin stopped listening, too worried about whether or not the food would stay down. He put the cleaning supplies back in the closet and hung up his apron. He set up an “On break” sign and turned to follow Jinwoo out of the store. 

He must have turned too fast because the next thing he knew, he was on his knees clutching his head as Jinwoo called out his name in a muffled voice. Everything was blurry and his head felt numb. His other hand held onto Jinwoo’s shirt for support until everything came back into focus and he could hear Jinwoo’s voice clearly now.

“Dongmin are you okay?” He asked, worry clear in his voice. Dongmin nodded slowly before Jinwoo helped him to his feet. “Are you sure? You nearly passed out just now.”

“It’s probably because I hadn’t eaten breakfast. I am a bit hungry.” A bit was an understatement. And his stomach decided to let Jinwoo know that as well as it let out a loud grumble. Jinwoo raised his eyebrows and Dongmin’s face flushed red.

“Well let’s get something in that stomach of yours, hot stuff.” Jinwoo joked and led Dongmin out of the store, keeping a close eye on him. Dongmin was quick to change the subject, asking him instead asking how working in a video game store has been lately. They talked until they arrived at a mediocre looking restaurant. From the outside he could tell it was a ramen shop.

Shit.

Dongmin had recently discovered his distaste for instant ramen. He had to hide all of the ramen in his house, not wanting to throw it away but also not wanting to vomit every time he saw it. Hopefully his distaste wasn’t for everything that contained noodles or else he’d be screwed. You couldn’t eat anywhere without there being a noodle dish.

He didn’t have to worry about his stomach since as soon as they walked in, Dongmin’s stomach erupted in a louder grumble than earlier, catching the attention of a few other patrons. His face turned red again and Jinwoo snickered from beside him, earning a small shove. Dongmin had never been here before but he trusted that Jinwoo wasn’t plotting his death or anything.

At least not on purpose.

An ahjumma greeted them at the door and showed them to a booth. They sat down and looked through the menus that were given to them. While scanning the dishes, Dongmin had a weird craving for black bean noodles. He licked his lips as he stared at the picture, stomach grumbling lowly. “I think I could go for some spicy ramen.” Jinwoo said as he put the menu down and looked at Dongmin. “What about you?”

Dongmin had to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth and clear his throat before responding. “The Black bean noodles look decent.” They started to converse before a young waitress with a round face who looked no more than Sanha’s age came to take their orders. 

“Actually, Can you make that 2 bowls of Black bean noodles?” Jinwoo raised his eyebrows at Dongmin. Dongmin glanced over at Jinwoo but neither said anything until the waiter walked off to take the order.

“Two bowls? Are you planning on taking the second one home? You’d never eat that much.”

Dongmin felt his cheeks blush. “O-Of course I will!”

Jinwoo raised one eyebrow at him accusingly. “Really?”

“Yes!”

“Alright.” He said unconvinced.

They talked about Dongmin’s eating habits until the food arrived. Dongmin inhaled and his mouth watered. They said thanks for the food and then dug in, Dongmin practically inhaling the noodles. Jinwoo watched as Dongmin finished his first bowl of ramen and exhaled. He stared at him in amazement at Dongmin until he looked at him. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Dongmin asked, grabbing his phone and looking at himself through the camera.

“No, no it’s not that. It’s just- You-” he said stumbling over his words before he sighed. “Never mind.” He gave up and started eating again. Dongmin, confused started on his second bowl. They both finished at the same time and sighed in satisfaction from the feeling of being full.

“I can’t believe you finished 2 bowls of black bean noodles in the span of time it takes me to eat 1 bowl of spicy ramen.” Jinwoo said, disbelief in his voice. “I’ve _never_ seen you eat that much in the 5 years I’ve known you. You are something else Lee Dongmin.” Jinwoo smiled at his best friend, making him blush.

“Hyung, stop it. I was just really hungry okay?” Dongmin smiled back, although he was a little embarrassed.

Dongmin was just happy to finally have a meal stay in stomach and not have to keen over in a toilet. A voice in his head told him that she should probably go to the doctor with this recent change in his tastebuds and frequent vomiting, but he assumed it would just pass as all things do. Like a cold, or a stomach ache. 

They stretched and started to gather their things up, satisfied and ready to finish the day. That is, until a waiter walked passed with a bowl of _seafood ramen_. 

As soon as Dongmin took a whiff of it, quickly recognizing the scent, he knew he was screwed. 

Dongmin made the discovery that seafood was _not_ on his list of things he could eat, when he ordered it for delivery and threw up on the delivery man. He was quick to apologize and even lent him a clean shirt, offering to pay more for the food. But the delivery man refused the money and told Dongmin he could give him his number instead. 

Sleazy bastard. 

Dongmin, of course, slammed the door in his face, after paying the original amount.

Jinwoo watched as Dongmin dropped his things and practically ran to the bathroom. Jinwoo, worried, was quick to follow after him just in time to hear him puke all of the lunch he just ate. He grimaced at the sounds and leaned against the sink, waiting for him to finish. 

Earlier when he asked Dongmin out for lunch, he thought he looked a little thin. Right now, to Jinwoo, it seemed as if he wasn’t eating and or throwing it all up.

Sniffling could be heard from the stall and Jinwoo's heart dropped. "Dongmin.." he said voice barely above a whisper as he walked to the stall. A few minutes passed and Dongmin came out of the stall, looking like death itself, and walked to the sink to rinse his mouth out. Once he was finished he turned to look at Jinwoo, tears in his eyes and muttered out, "Hyung, can you go to the doctor with me..?"

——

_Monday, June 8 9:40 am_

They sat in the waiting room of the clinic waiting for a nurse to call out Dongmin's name. They decided to come in the next day so that they both could call off work. They arrived early in the morning so that the clinic wouldn't be as crowded.

Jinwoo held Dongmin's hand for reassurance as they waited and he whispered words of encouragement in his ear. About 20 minutes passed before a nurse came out. "Lee Dongmin?"

They got up and followed the nurse to the doctor's room where they were greeted as soon as they entered. Jinwoo helped Dongmin sit on the examining table and then he sat on a chair he pulled next to Dongmin, holding his and Dongmin's things. "Hello, Mr. Lee. Is this your boyfriend?" An older man said, laughing a little.

Dongmin blushed slightly and shook his head. “No, this is my best friend, Park Jinwoo.” Jinwoo bowed as he introduced him. The doctor, Dr. Choi, just smiled and nodded.

“So what brings you here today? The Nurse says you’ve been having stomach problems. Can you elaborate on it?”

Dongmin sighed and Jinwoo grabbed his hand again, squeezing it gently. He took a deep breathe before retelling the many events of his stomach problems. He could feel Jinwoo’s worrisome gaze from the side. He hadn’t told him the details beforehand, knowing he would have gotten scolded for not telling him earlier and going to the doctor when it first started.

Dr. Choi nodded, listening attentively to every word Dongmin said until he finished. He sighed and looked over the notes he wrote down, adjusting his glasses. “From your description it seems more than just a stomach virus.” He took a few minutes to type things in and scribble some things down before getting up and standing near Dongmin with a clipboard. 

“Mr. Lee, do you know what a carrier is?” Dongmin shook his head slowly and the doctor looked at Jinwoo. “What about you Mr. Park?” Jinwoo shook his head as well. The doctor let out a breath and began his explanation.

“A carrier is an adult male who develops the ability to conceive a child and give birth. They aren’t common, but they aren’t rare, so very little research is done. I don’t wanna jump to conclusions before a diagnosis is made, but this is what my notes are telling me.” Dr. Choi waited and let the words sink in.

Dongmin didn’t know how to react. So he just cleared his throat. “S-So what do I have to do?”

Dr. Choi grabbed a small cup with a top and handed it to Dongmin. “We’ll need a urine sample to do a pregnancy test.” Dongmin swallowed thickly and nodded. “I’ll be back in a few” he said before he left them alone with their thoughts.

The room was silent, neither of them daring to speak. It was Jinwoo who made the first move by getting up and nudging Dongmin gently. “Hey. You should get the sample. Who knows? Maybe it really is just a stomach virus.” He laughed weakly, not getting a response from Dongmin except him moving to get up. 

“I’ll go to the bathroom now.” He said, throat dry. 

Jinwoo watched as his friend dragged his body to the joint bathroom and closed the door behind him. He sighed and waited patiently for him to return.

Dongmin stood in the bathroom, unmoving, and staring at himself in the mirror. This urine test could change his life. 

As Dongmin pondered all the possible ways his life could be ruined, he felt his stomach get sicker and sicker at each thought. He turned around and threw up in the toilet, dropping the cup on the floor. If he was puking before because of some _fetus_ in his body he was sure he was puking now because of his nerves. 

He felt tears prick his eyes and threaten to fall. He flushed the toilet and rinsed out his mouth, a few sobs slipping out. 

Jinwoo knocked on the door. “Dongmin, are you okay?” He felt like a broken record repeating himself. Dongmin let out a weak reply, assuring him that he was fine.

If Dongmin truly turned out to be pregnant Jinwoo didn’t know what he’d do. After all, it was his fault Dongmin was in this predicament anyway. If he hadn’t suggested that Dongmin get drunk, he would have been sober enough to make sure the other man wore a condom. That or he would have never slept with the man.

His mind was running a million miles per second, distracting him from noticing Dongmin opening the door. He jumped when Dongmin called out to him.

“I know you’re probably beating yourself up over this so I’m gonna tell you that it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known that something like this would happen.”

“But-” 

A nurse interrupted them, asking Dongmin for the urine cup. They waited a few seconds to continue the conversation.

“I still feel like I’m at fault. I shouldn’t have forced you to get drunk or, or sleep with some random guy!” Jinwoo’s voice was wavering at this point and he was sure he was sobbing. How could he not? He potentially ruined his best friend’s life because he was being an asshole. 

He felt warmth engulf him and soon realized that Dongmin was hugging him. He was the one who wronged Dongmin yet he was the one getting comforted.

He hugged Dongmin back and they stayed like that for a few minutes until there was knock on the door, making them break apart. Jinwoo wiped at his eyes as they sat in their original spots and Dr. Choi came in. He greeted them once again and looked over the papers in his hand. “I have the results here, if you’re ready.” Jinwoo and Dongmin shared a look before Dongmin nodded.

Dr. Choi cleared his throat and grabbed one of Dongmin’s hands. “Congratulations.”

Silence.

“Dongmin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be out Monday. Hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Monday morning and I’m gracing you with chapter 3. Plz enjoy <33

_Monday, June 8 11:02 am_

When Dongmin awoke, he was attacked by bright lights and a white ceiling. He was in the hospital.

His body felt weak and stiff but he managed to slowly move his head to the side where he heard people talking. “The baby is fine. His body was just too stressed from the information along with the lack of nutrients it was getting. We’d like to keep him overnight for observation though.” A female doctor said to Jinwoo. 

Dongmin made a noise of protest, alerting the two. They rushed over, the female doctor quick to check his heart rate and pulse. When everything was fine, she introduced herself.

“Hello Mr. Lee, I’m Dr. Kim, your obstetrician. How are you feeling?” The female doctor, Dr. Kim, asked.

Dongmin cleared his throat to answer and ended up just coughing. Jinwoo gave him a glass of water that was beside the bed and he took it gratefully. He gulped the water down and sighed in satisfaction, noticing that he was in a hospital gown and there was an IV needle in his arm. He scowled and turned to Jinwoo and the doctor.

“What happened?” He said voice barely above a whisper.

“Your nutrients were low. You haven’t been eating and you’ve been throwing up whatever you have managed to eat. You’re eating for 2 now so your calorie intake has grown, but your body didn’t have enough energy to supply you both.” Dr. Kim replied, with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, and you passed out right after..” Jinwoo trailed off, avoiding eye contact. Dongmin remembered clearly. Dr. Choi had just announced that Dongmin was in fact, pregnant before everything went black. He sighed and laid his head back, closing his eyes.

“We’ll let you get some rest. I’ll come back tomorrow to check up on you and guide you through what we can do about your pregnancy.” Dr. Kim said. He listened as Jinwoo bid him farewell and apologized once more before he left with the doctor.

Your pregnancy.

Dongmin nearly scoffed at those words. Never in a million years did he think he would be pregnant. He didn’t want kids this early and if he was being completely honest, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted kids at all. 

Dongmin sighed as he felt tears well up in eyes again. Damn these hormones. He felt like he was always crying.

He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths, but that only seemed to worsen his emotions. He didn’t know how long he had been laying there, crying with his hands over his face, but he eventually cried himself to sleep.

——

_Tuesday, June 9 9:05 am_

Dongmin sat up in the hospital bed that morning as a nurse arrived to take the IV out. He hissed at the action, his arm now throbbing in pain. 

The nurse laid a tray of food on his table and left the room. Just as he was sniffing the “jello”, Dr. Kim entered the room.

“Hello, Mr. Lee. How are you feeling this morning?” She asked with a smile.

“Better than yesterday.” He said, returning the smile. His eyes were a bit dry from crying himself to sleep, but he felt a little more energetic than the first time he woke up.

“That’s delightful. I’ve come to check up on you and your baby.” Dongmin dropped his smile, avoiding looking at the doctor.

“I can sense that you aren’t very fond of that idea-”

“Is abortion an option?” Dongmin blurted out, catching Dr. Kim off-guard. She hesitated for a few seconds before continuing.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee, but abortion for a Carrier at this time is quite impossible. Not enough research has been put into that particular area. You can, however, give the child up for adoption if, by the end of the pregnancy, you no longer wish to take of care of them anymore.”

Dongmin sighed and started picking at his food, not bothering to eat whatever it was supposed to be. Dr. Kim noticed this and sat at the edge of his bed. 

“You really should eat. Is there something you would like? I know hospital food looks a little intimidating.” She joked, hoping to get Dongmin to smile. 

She was successful. Dongmin let out a snort and then his eyes lit up. He looked up at Dr. Kim and bit his lip. 

“Do you think I could get some Black bean noodles?”

Dr. Kim smiled and nodded. “Sure. I’ll call your friend who was here last night and ask him to bring you some.”

“Thank you.” Dongmin gave a small smile, feeling a little better.

The doctor left the room and Dongmin was left to his own devices for a while. He flicked through the channels on the TV, finally ending on a soap opera. He had no idea what was happening but it seemed like the husband had cheated on the wife and got the mistress pregnant. She was pretty far along from what Dongmin could see.

He lifted his hand to his stomach and gently rubbed at it. Would he look like that in a few months? 

He looked down at his stomach and his heart suddenly swelled with affection. 

Dongmin shook his head, trying to get rid of all the happy thoughts from having a baby. He couldn’t get too attached to it. He made up his mind. He was gonna give it away. After all, he wasn’t ready to have a child.

As Dongmin tried to convince himself that he had to give up the child, the door swung open, startling him.

“Dongminnie!!” 

Myungjun launched himself at Dongmin, wrapping his arms around his body and nearly falling all the way on top of him. Jinwoo trailed in after him with bags in his hand, setting them down on the nightstand next to the bed.

“Myungjun let the man breathe” he said as he peeled his boyfriend off of Dongmin.

“But Jinnie!” He whined

“Calm down. He isn’t dying, he’s just pregnant.” Jinwoo said with a tired sigh. He loved his boyfriend very much, but he was also very energetic, the opposite of Jinwoo.

“Jinwoo’s right, I’m fine.” Just then his stomach growled. “Well, a bit hungry but other than that I’m fine.” He said with a half smile. He could smell the food and it was driving him crazy.

“Alright, Alright. You look like you’re gonna kill us if we don’t give you the food now.” Jinwoo said with a laugh as he moved the food tray off of the table and set down Dongmin’s food. He set it up for him, a bowl on each side with the chopsticks perfectly in between and some napkins on his right. 

“Hyung, you didn’t have to do all of that.” Dongmin said subconsciously moving his hands getting ready to eat.

“It’s the least I could do.” He replied, with a small smile. They shared a look before Myungjun interrupted them by tugging on Jinwoo’s arm. 

“Come on let’s eat! I’m starving and we have to be back at work soon!” He sat down on the edge of Dongmin’s bed and hastily set up his food on his lap. Jinwoo chuckled and did the same in a chair next to the bed.

They ate and watched whatever soap opera Dongmin had playing on the TV, making small conversation. When they finished and started cleaning up, Dr. Kim entered the room, carrying lots of papers and a prescription bag.

“Hello you two, hello Mr. Lee.” She said, making her way to the other side of the bed. “I’m glad to see you’ve eaten.” She smiled.

“There’s a lot we need to discuss regarding the steps you have to take to ensure this pregnancy stays healthy.” She looked at the other two. “Will you two be at staying? Having one other person here would benefit Mr. Lee in the future.” 

Jinwoo and Myungjun looked at each other, Myungjun speaking first. “I’ll stay. Jinnie’s break is almost over.” He smiled at Dr. Kim and patted Dongmin’s leg. Jinwoo got up and said goodbye, giving Myungjun a kiss before he left out.

“Alright.” Dr. Kim started. “First and foremost, I’ve prescribed you some pills to help with your vomiting. It won’t completely ward of your morning sickness but you should definitely have less frequent and easily triggered vomiting.” She set the bag containing the pills on his nightstand. “Take one in the morning everyday to ensure the rest of your day goes unbothered.” Dongmin nodded.

“Secondly, since Carriers are fairly new, research is being done as we speak, but not a lot of research. I’ve been assigned to you as your obstetrician because I’m one of the only obstetricians researching carriers and how to better help them through the pregnancy period. Because you are a high risk pregnancy, you have also been assigned a midwife who also specializes in carriers. She’ll be visiting you sometime next week.”

“What’s her name?” Dongmin curiously asked.

“Her name is Ahn Yeona. She’s a few years older than you and is the midwife I usually work with when Carriers are assigned to me.” Dongmin and Myungjun hummed in acknowledgment.

“She will accompany you to your weekly check-ups.”

“Weekly?” Dongmin asked, bewildered. “Why so often?”

“As I’ve said before, you’re a high risk pregnancy. We have to prevent anything that will negatively effect you and your baby.” She replied.

Dongmin pursed his lips and Myungjun laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“On that note,” she hesitated a little. Dongmin furrowed his eyebrows a little while Myungjun just stared.

“You will have to undergo a few prostate exams.” Myungjun snorted. 

“Oh, I’m sure his prostate is A-Okay considering he got preg-” Dongmin shoved Myungjun off the bed in retaliation as his face turned the darkest shade of red it could possible be at that comment.

Myungjun yelped as he hit the floor, laughing at his friend’s reaction. Dongmin was fuming but he ignored his friend and turned to the doctor, clearing his throat. 

“So, um, why that particular examination?” 

“Well the baby has to come out through the anal cavity so we need to make sure your prostate doesn’t start to bother you so that it doesn’t cause you any pain during childbirth. It has also been discovered that near the end of the pregnancy, we can tell when the baby is due more accurately when the prostate starts to get tender.”

Myungjun had finally calmed down and listened to the doctor. Dongmin nodded, encouraging her to continue.

“I’ll refer you to a urologist so you can set up an appointment later on.” She gave them both a smile and checked the time on her watch. “Well, I have an appointment with another client soon so I’ll be leaving. You’re free to go so the nurse will come in in a few minutes to help you with the discharge papers.” Both Myungjun and Dongmin smiled.

Dr. Kim looked at Myungjun. “Friend, make sure our mama bear doesn’t miss any of his appointments and is eating regularly as well as taking his pills.” Myungjun nodded and gave a thumbs up.

“And you,” She directed her attention to Dongmin. “Try not to stress too much.” Dongmin nodded. “I’ll see you next week.” She said before she left.

Dongmin let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and looked to Myungjun who clapped his hands together. 

“Alright, well I have to call Yeongchul and tell him that I won’t be in for another hour before they start to worry. I’m gonna step out in to the hall okay?” Dongmin hummed in acknowledgement and Myungjun left out just as a male nurse entered.

“Hello Mr. Lee, here are the discharge papers.” The nurse said as Dongmin sat on the edge of the bed. He eyed Dongmin, giving him a once over before handing him the discharge papers, hand brushing against his. 

Dongmin blushed and the nurse smirked slightly. “Sign here, here, and here.” He dictated as he pointed out the spots. Dongmin could feel his eyes on him as he signed the papers. They made eye contact when he finished and they stared into each other’s eyes. 

He noticed that the other man was quite attractive. He had long hazelnut hair tied in a man bun, with emerald eyes. 

Just then Myungjun entered the room, making them break eye contact. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Myungjun asked, a bit flustered because of their close proximity.

The nurse cleared his throat. “No, Mr. Lee was just signing his discharge papers.” He gave Dongmin a look before leaving the room. Myungjun gaped at Dongmin.

“Lee Dongmin! Flirting with the nurse?” Dongmin blushed and shook his head. 

“I’m not!” He hastily got up and started to get dressed. Myungjun helped him dress since his body was still a bit sore.

Once they were out of the hospital, Myungjun asked Dongmin for his keys and helped him into his car before climbing in the driver’s seat.

“Do you wanna come by the cafe for some desert? It’ll be on the house.” Myungjun said as he started the car up and began to drive out of the parking garage.

“Sure. I’m in the mood for some chocolate anyway.” He smiled

They sat in silence as Myungjun drove to the cafe. When they arrived Myungjun helped Dongmin out of the car and into the cafe. Dongmin hadn’t been by in 2 weeks since the first time he threw up. 

Myungjun left Dongmin to find a seat when Sanha came over panicking that Yeongchul hurt himself and there’s no one to man the kitchen.

Dongmin looked around for somewhere to sit when he saw _him_.

There he was, lilac hair and bulging muscles, taking orders from a group of giggling girls who ogled and flirted with him. He had a smirk on his face as he flirted back, sending them into another fit of giggles.

Dongmin felt a pang of jealousy as he watched. But then he turned and their eyes locked. Dongmin’s breath hitched in his throat as sunlight bathed the man’s skin, making his tanned skin glow. His eyes shone as they stared right at Dongmin. And his lips-

His lips were smiling the most beautiful smile Dongmin had ever seen in his 23 years of life. His eyes turned into their own smiles and knew right then and there, he was the most attractive man he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

He made his way over to where Dongmin was, standing a few inches apart. 

“Hi.” He said.

What was his name again? Moon...

“Bin!” They both jumped and looked to the source. Myungjun was behind the counter waving at him to come over and get back to work. Bin bowed slightly to Dongmin and got back to taking orders and flirting. 

Dongmin made his way to a seat near the window and looked outside, his mind and eyes drifting back to Bin, watching as his muscles flexed with each movement. Dongmin thanked whatever cosmic being made Bin wear skinny jeans today because he had the perfect view of his ass and it looked amazing. He could sit here for hours just watching his biceps flex as he carried trays to tables and shot glances at Dongmin between orders. 

Just then someone plopped down in the seat in front of him with a loud sigh. He looked over to see Myungjun yawning. A thought popped in his head.

“Hyung where’s my desert? I thought you said you’d bring me some. I’m hungry.” He began to whine. Myungjun groaned.

“Alright Alright!” He stood up. “I’ll have sexy over there bring it out.” He said before scrambling away from Dongmin’s wrath.

He watched as Myungjun called Bin over and pointed at Dongmin. Bin smirked and nodded before disappearing behind the kitchen doors. A few minutes later, he came out with a slice of chocolate cake and made his way to Dongmin. He set the cake down and smiled at him. 

“On the house.” To make his point, he did a fancy bow. Dongmin chuckled the action and looked at the cake more closely.

Dongmin examined the chocolat cake in all of its chocolatey goodness. “It’s a Fudge Brownie Delight. An original.” He said, pride in his voice. Dongmin just giggled and started eating the cake. He hummed, satisfied from the taste.

“This is really good.” He looked up at Bin who was smiling brightly at the compliment. 

Once Bin went back to work, Dongmin realized that he was in a predicament. 

He wanted to be friends with Bin, he seemed like a really nice guy, but he was pregnant with Bin’s child and he had no idea. And Dongmin sure as hell wasn’t gonna tell him. 

He stared at the cake and then up at Bin, a frown on his face. Dongmin had 2 choices. 

A: Run away, never come back and tell Myungjun he developed a weird new allergy to cake and anything else he may have in his store due to his pregnancy, Or B: Befriend the dick that got him pregnant. 

Pun intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has been waiting, just a heads up but, chapter 4 will be Bin’s POV! Let me know if you guys want the smut scene written in full or not cuz I can just skip it :P  
> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I THOUGHT TODAY WAS FRIDAY IM SO SORRY
> 
> P.S. This chapter is longer than the other ones so enjoy!

_Friday, May 22 7:50 pm_

Bin was currently sitting in a club, drinking away his problems. 

He had just went through a messy break-up from being in a toxic relationship, and now he was single and lonely. His sole purpose for coming to this club was to get drunk and get laid so that he wasn’t focused on his ex and how shitty their relationship was.

Bin downed a few shots before one of his favorite songs came on. He was tipsy enough to get up and make his way to the dance floor. He danced for an hour straight maybe, before he stumbled his way back to his booth, ordering a drink. Once that drink was finished, Bin dragged his body back to the dance floor, to be whisked away into the crowd. 

He was in the middle of dancing when he saw someone sitting at the bar in a jean jacket. He could only see the side of his face, but he looked heavenly.

The angel of a man hadn’t drunk anything since he entered and it seemed like his friend was trying to get him to. Bin definitely made sure to keep a close eye on him. He was his prey and he didn’t want anyone else trying to snatch him away. 

Bin watched as the man finally began to drink. Perfect.

It was only a matter of time before he purposefully ignored the man’s stares. Bin may have been drunk but he knew how to move his body in order to get what he wanted. He was a dancer after all.

He swayed his hips to the music, caressing his own body and rolling in ways that would make anyone mesmerized. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the music, moving his body anyway it would let him.

Bin knew he had a nice body and he was proud to show it off. He specifically wore a white sleeveless shirt with black ripped skinny jeans to show off as much of his body as he could without seeming too desperate. His shirt allowed him to show off his biceps and his jeans were skinny enough to shape his leg muscles and his ass in just the right places.

When he looked back at the flawless man, he realized that he was no longer looking at him. He pouted a little and watched as he began to converse with the man next to him. 

His eyes drifted down towards his legs, more specifically his thighs. The dance floor wasn’t that far from the bar and he could clearly see how his thighs strained against his blue jeans. Bin resisted the urge to moan out loud. He wanted nothing more than to have those thighs squeezed around his hips as he pounded into him. He was getting turned on just thinking about the other man. 

Just as the man looked back at him, Bin grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up into his mouth, revealing his sweat glistening abs. He made sure he stared the man straight in the eyes as he rolled his hips and used his other hand to glide down his body and pull his pants down slightly to reveal a little of his V-Line.

He watched as the man choked and he let go of his shirt with a smirk. He had accomplished the desired effect on the man and so he would stop provoking him for a while. He knew that he gained attention from other patrons but he didn’t care. He was ready to risk it all for this man.

A girl who had been watching him wandered over to him, joining him in dancing. He had no interest in her but he was too drunk to ignore her attempts. So he grinded on her as she did the same. 

They only danced like this for a few minutes before she awkwardly moved away from him, mumbling some incoherent words. He didn’t care enough to ask where she was going so instead he just finished the dance off by himself.

As soon as the song was over, he turned and caught the strangers eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and straightened up as much as he drunkenly could before making his way over to where he was seated. He saw him down his last shot as he took a seat next to him, making sure not to leave too much space between them.

“Hey gorgeous” he said, right to the point. The other man blushed in response and they continued to stare in each other’s eyes. He barely registered his friend leaving the bar stool on the other side, too attracted to the man in front of him.

His hair was as black as night and his skin as white as snow. Not even snowfall at night could compare to his beauty. He had plump lips and a straight nose, but what Bin liked most was his eyes. They shined under the bar lights and looked like rare jewels. While Bin was sweaty and red from dancing and alcohol, this man was fair and fresh with only pink tinted cheeks. He was absolutely flawless.

And Bin wanted him.

The other man broke eye contact first, leaving Bin to stare on his own. His lips turned up into a smirk.

“I’m Moon Bin. And you are?”

The pretty man turned to fully face him and cocked his head to the side to expose his neck. He was wearing a white tee, a rose embroidered in the top left corner with a jean jacket resting on his right shoulder and hanging around his left elbow. 

“Lee Dongmin.” Bin’s eyes traveled down to his neck and lingered there before looking back at his eyes. 

Bin cleared his throat and waved the bartender over to order a drink for them both. “2 Sex on the beach for me and my date.”

Before the bartender left, Bin whispered to him “Charge my sister. She still owes me for helping her set this place up.” The bartender smiled fondly and nodded before scurrying off to make their drinks.

Bin turned his attention back to Dongmin, intensely staring him straight in the eyes as he poked his tongue out and licking his lips. He needed this man to know he wanted him.

He watched as Dongmin parted his lips slightly as if he was going to say something but nothing came out.

Just then, the bartender returned with their drinks, causing them to look apart with a giggle. Bin thanked the man before he looked back at Dongmin and those luscious thighs, placing a hand on one and giving a gentle squeeze. Dongmin jumped slightly and they stared at each other, lust evident in their eyes. Bin’s boner was starting to rise up in his pants and when he glanced at Dongmin’s thighs he could definitely see a tent in his pants. He inwardly smirked, glad to know he found him so attractive.

Dongmin placed a hand on top of Bin’s and laid the other on his shoulder gently, leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

“My place is closer.” He leaned back slightly, so that their noses brushed up against each other, and gazed into Bin’s eyes. Bin leaned in and captured Dongmin’s lips, their drinks long forgotten. 

They kissed passionately, hands roaming over each other’s body before Bin broke apart and laid his forward against Dongmin’s, both panting for air. “I’ll call a taxi.” Bin breathed out.

He got up and stumbled towards the door, mind clouded from lust and alcohol. Once he stepped outside he was hit with a warm summer breeze. It took him a few minutes but he finally waved down a taxi. He asked the man to wait while he gathered his companion and stumbled back inside the club.

He noticed Dongmin wasn’t at the bar anymore and he started to panic, thinking he scared him away. But then he noticed a familiar head of pitch black hair sitting at a booth with another man who he recognized as his friend from earlier. Bin made his way over to the booths, catching their attention. 

“There’s a taxi outside for us.” He looked at his friend and bowed. He had white hair and small eyes but he made it work. He also had piercings along his ears which made him look intimidating.

Dongmin’s friend nodded his head at Bin, a smile adorning his face, and it instantly made him look like a puppy. Bin immediately changed his opinion on this man. He looked like he would t hurt a fly if he didn’t have to.

“You kids have fun.” He said. Bin saw Dongmin kick him slightly before getting up and grabbing his hand as he lead Dongmin outside to the taxi.

When they climbed into the taxi, Dongmin told the driver where to drive to. As they drove off, Bin turned to Dongmin. “So what are you doing getting drunk in a club, Mr. Perfect.” He said with a smirk. Dongmin giggled and it sounded so lovely.

“I’m just hanging out with my friend, Jinwoo.” So that’s his name. “I’m not actually much of a drinker.” Dongmin laid a hand on Bin’s thigh and rubbed circles, trying to get a rise out of him. “What about you?”

Bin didn’t want to think about his stupid ex. He just wanted to focus on the hand that was so close to his boner. But when he looked up at Dongmin, he found himself wanting to spill everything about himself to this stranger.

“I broke up with a shitty girl and I was looking for a distraction.” He said as they began to lean in for a kiss. 

The car stopped abruptly and the driver called out. “We’re here.” 

Dongmin paid the driver and they climbed out, giggling, knowing just how uncomfortable they were making him. They stumbled into the apartment complex and into the elevator. It was late so no one was up and about except them. Two drunk horny men.

As soon as the elevator door closed they were all over each other. Bin pressed Dongmin into the wall and grinded into him, earning a moan in response. They kissed feverishly, their hands caressing where their lips could not. Bin wasn’t sure their clothes were going to make it to the apartment with them seeing as how Dongmin’s jacket was already discarded on the floor.

When the elevator dinged, they broke apart. Bin grabbed Dongmin’s jacket as he yanked him along to his apartment door. He fumbled with his keys while Bin kissed the back of his neck and humped him slightly from behind, causing Dongmin to moan and then the two bursting into a fit of giggles and shushes.

They finally managed to get into the apartment and the door was slammed shut as Bin pressed Dongmin into it. He attacked his neck, dropping his jacket on the floor. After a few hickeys, they moved further into the apartment, kicking off their shoes and running through the living room. 

Well more like stumbling and tripping because once Dongmin ran into the lamp on the nightstand next to the couch, Bin tripped and knocked over the flower vase on the coffee table. 

It was a complete mess but they managed to make it to the bedroom without breaking anything else.

Bin practically threw Dongmin onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He put a leg between his and grinded down as he kissed him, pulling a moan from his throat. Bin asserted his dominance and licked and bit at his lips. Dongmin gasped and Bin shoved his tongue inside, exploring his mouth as best as he could all while rolling his hips against his. Bin played with his tongue, creating a lot of drool down their chins. He couldn’t get enough of Dongmin’s taste. They finally broke apart for air but Bin wasted no time in yanking their clothes off.

Once they were fully naked, erections on display for either of them to see, Dongmin gasped.

“Fuck you’re so big.” He giggled and Bin felt pride swell in his chest. Dongmin wasn’t short of average either. Bin briefly thought about bottoming but changed his mind when Dongmin whined and rolled his hips. “Fuck me already.”

Bin moaned lowly. “I need lube and a condom first babe.” Dongmin shook his head but sat up, reaching over into his nightstand, retrieving only lube and handing it to Bin.

“No condom. I wanna feel you cum inside of me.” He whispered seductively before kissing Bin shortly but sloppily, moving down to his jaw then his neck. Dongmin kissed and bit at his neck, leaving a hickey. He smirked at his work and laid back. 

Bin had to calm himself down before he lost control and shoved himself inside of Dongmin. He might have been drunk but he knew he needed to prep him first before anything.

“Roll over princess, I wanna see that ass of yours.” He growled out lowly. Dongmin complied and rolled onto his hands and knees. Bin poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and rubbed it in before pressing a finger at his entrance. Dongmin hissed from the cold and Bin pushed it in, letting him adjust before thrusting it slightly a few times, then adding another finger and doing the same thing again. 

Before long, he had 4 fingers thrusting into Dongmin as he mewled and moaned loudly. 

“Please, Bin! I need your cock!” Dongmin whined out loud. He gasped as Bin groaned and removed his fingers, licking his hole. He kissed and nibbled at his ass while kneading at it, eliciting a few moans from Dongmin. 

Bin poured more lube onto his dick and positioned himself behind Dongmin. He slapped his ass and placed a hand on Dongmin’s lower back as he pressed the head of his dick into his entrance. He leaned forward to plant kisses on his back as he slowly pushed more of his cock in, moaning at the warmth that engulfed his cock and how tight Dongmin’s hole was. 

Dongmin groaned at how big Bin was and pressed his face into the pillows, panting and trying to relax as Bin bottomed out. Bin didn’t move, letting Dongmin adjust to his size. 

Dongmin hadn’t felt this full in a _long_ time.

He moved his head to the side so that Bin could hear him. “M-Move, _please_.”

Bin planted a kiss on his cheek before he sat up and started to thrust slowly, making Dongmin moan. It felt good, but he wanted more, so he pushed his hips back, connecting his hips with Bin’s, harder than the thrust initially was. Dongmin moaned louder from the friction. 

Bin was shocked for a few seconds but he quickly regained his senses as he grabbed Dongmin’s hips and thrusted into him sharply.

“ _Fuck_ ” Dongmin moaned out.

Bin tightened his grip on hips and started to slam into him, angling his hips in order to find that one spot. He reached forward with one hand, grabbing a fistful of Dongmin’s hair and pulled him back, thrusting harshly until he brushed against his prostate. 

Dongmin let out a loud whine and shut his eyes, reveling in the feeling. Bin groaned at the sounds Dongmin was making and angled his thrusts to hit his prostate perfectly. 

“Oh, fuck! _Right there!_ ” Dongmin cried out as he arched his back and gripped at the sheets. 

Bin growled lowly and pulled out, making Dongmin whine and reach back for him.

“Bin _please!_ Please don’t stop!” Dongmin shook his head, panting as a few tears spilled out. He yelped as Bin grabbed him and flipped him onto his back.

“Shhh” Bin shushed him as he leaned down and kissed him sloppily, shoving himself back inside of Dongmin’s heat. Dongmin moaned into kiss, grabbing onto Bin’s shoulders. 

Bin leaned back and gripped Dongmin’s hips firmly, thrusting right into his prostate, making Dongmin let out a choked moan, arching his back as he cried out in pleasure. Bin groaned, leaning his head back as he shoved himself relentlessly into Dongmin’s heat. He was definitely distracted now.

Bin looked down at Dongmin who was gripping the sheets for dear life as Bin slammed into his prostate over and over. His face scrunched up in pleasure and whines and moans falling from his lips.

“You like that don’t you?” Bin panted out. Dongmin nodded desperately. “How much?”

“So much.” He moaned out. “Fuck, you feel so _good_!” He yelled out, reaching to grip onto Bin’s biceps, squeezing them. Bin moaned and slammed into him harder, loving the praise.

Dongmin panted and groaned from the pleasure he was receiving from the man above him. 

He kissed and licked at Dongmin’s neck, leaving bruises as he pounded into him, the only sound in the room coming from their skin slapping against each other. Bin could feel himself getting closer to his climax with every thrust into Dongmin’s heat and every moan he pulled from his throat. 

Dongmin was drooling from all the stimulation his ass was getting and when he reached down to stroke himself off, Bin swatted his hand away and replaced it with his own, which was much bigger than Dongmin’s. 

Dongmin felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he reached around and dug his nails into the other’s toned back, eliciting a groan from him as he tightened his grip on his hips and shoved himself deeper and deeper inside of him. 

Dongmin’s touch was burning against his skin and his lips tasted of alcohol, making him drunk on them. He had no idea why this stranger had such strong effects on him, but he hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass. 

“Fuck, I’m close.” Bin panted out. He closed his eyes and sped up his thrusts, fucking into Dongmin’s heat at a brutal pace. 

Dongmin’s breath hitched in his throat before he let out a cry and arched his back as his body shook from the intense orgasm. He came all over his stomach and his hands gripped onto Bin’s back in order to keep himself somewhat grounded as he saw stars in the back of his eyes. 

Bin felt Dongmin’s hole clench erratically around his dick, causing him to let out a long moan and bury his face in Dongmin’s neck. His hips stuttered against him and he came deep inside of his ass, biting down hard on his shoulder and releasing a growl similar to an animal.

They both panted as they rode out their highs, Bin laying on top of Dongmin. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Bin gently pulled out and rolled over and laid next to Dongmin with a grunt.

He looked over to see Dongmin roll onto his side and bury his face in the pillow. Bin chuckled and covered both of them up with the blanket. He rested his arm over Dongmin as he watched him sleep like baby until he himself fell asleep.

——

_Saturday, May 23 8:30 am_

Bin woke up with a massive headache. He groaned and squirmed, forcing his eyes to open and adjust to the light. But when they adjusted, his breath was caught in his throat and his headache temporarily forgotten. He had opened his eyes to the most beautiful creature in existence.

Memories from the night before replayed in his mind. He still couldn’t believe he was able to sleep with someone who was most likely a model or something. 

Bin stared at Dongmin for a few minutes before he took a deep breath and got up. He put his clothes back on and collected Dongmin’s clothes. He found the dirty laundry hamper in the bathroom and put them inside. He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He looked disgusting.

He splashed his face with some cold water and patted it dry with a paper towel, momentarily looking a little better. He groaned when a sharp pain went through his head. He hated having a hangover. 

He looked around Dongmin’s bathroom for some hangover medicine but came across nothing. He groaned and ruffled his hair. He’d have to go out and buy some since he ran out at home as well. Maybe he’d bring Dongmin some as well.

Bin left the bathroom to find Dongmin still asleep. He smiled fondly and made his way into the living room where other memories from last night came flooding back. They had knocked over a lamp and a vase and had left the shards there. To be fair, they _were_ drunk.

“Ah, I should clean this up.” Bin said to himself. But his headache was getting worse. He opted for getting medicine first before cleaning. There was a convenience store across the street he could go to.

He hung up Dongmin’s jacket on his way out and left the door unlocked, just in case Dongmin was still asleep.

Bin bought hangover medicine and a water bottle so that he could take his now. But, everyone knows you shouldn’t take medicine on an empty stomach so Bin went to the restaurant next door and ordered some kimbap. He’d bring some back for Dongmin as well.

As Bin returned to the apartment, he felt a strange sense of domesticity. He was doing all these nice things for a someone he didn’t know, but he kinda liked it. 

Bin left the food on the kitchen counter and began to search for a closet. Once he found the broom and dust pan, he cleaned up the shards and emptied them in the trash can. Bin traveled back to the bedroom with a glass of water and the pills and placed them on the nightstand. 

He watched as Dongmin rolled onto his back, the cover falling off some. Bin was quick to pull it back over him and realized that Dongmin had no clothes on. He looked around and spotted his dresser. Bin made his way over and pulled out a shirt and some sweatpants. Bin didn’t usually wear underwear under his sweatpants and didn’t know if Dongmin preferred that or not. He decided not to roam through his underwear drawer, since he’s invaded his privacy already.

Bin folded them up and sat them on the desk, noticing a stack of post-it notes. Bin smiled to himself. He was gonna leave post-it notes. 

He left a post-it note near the pills, the clothes, the food, and lastly the table where the lamp was.

When Bin was done, he felt pride swell in his chest. He did a good job of taking care of Dongmin. He let out a breath and started walking to the door. He hoped they could stay in contact in the future.

Then, he stopped. They don’t have each other’s number. Bin spun on his heels and walked back to Dongmin’s room. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Dongmin hadn’t moved an inch. He thought about leaving another post-it note, but grabbed his phone instead. Bin knew trying to get into his phone was wrong, but Bin had already been through his house so he might as well take this extra step.

Bin paced around the room thinking of all the possible 4 numbered passwords Dongmin could have, with the little information he knew about him. 

“4 numbers.” He whispered. He tried 0-0-0-0 with no success. He frowned and thought harder. Maybe a sequence of numbers? “0-1-2-3” he read out loud as he typed. _Incorrect Password_.

Bin bit his bottom lip and looked at Dongmin once more. Surely someone like him would have some deep personal 4 numbered password. But for the hell of it, Bin typed the one password he’d thought would never work. “1-2-3-4.” he read. And just like that, the phone opened.

“What?” He said a bit loud, causing Dongmin to stir in his sleep. Bin quickly covered his mouth as he watched Dongmin settle back down. He took a deep breath and got to work.

First, a selfie. 

He posed and took a few selfies, satisfied with how they came out. He looked a bit like trash but they were decent enough. Bin opened his photo gallery, scrolling through a little bit and spotting selfie’s Dongmin took. He felt all giddy inside. He sent a few of them to himself and deleted the chat right after so Dongmin didn’t suspect anything. Then he sent Dongmin a quick text and pocketed his own phone.

He set Dongmin’s phone down and spared him one last glance before taking off. 

——

_Saturday, May 30 6:23 pm_

A week passed and Bin hadn’t gotten a response from Dongmin. He was sitting on his best friend’s bed in his dorm room. He stared at the chat in his phone, biting his bottom lip. Did he freak him out? He probably shouldn’t have gone through his house like that. Bin groaned and flopped down onto the pillows. 

“Ya. Get up, you’re messing up my bed.” His friend said, kicking him in the leg. “What are you so mopey about anyway? You’re about to graduate.” He folded his arms and sat in the desk chair.

Bin was a senior in college whilst his friend was only in his second year. They only had 4 days til graduation and Bin would finally be released into the outside world. He had no idea what he would do. His parent helped him buy an apartment in a nice affordable part of town which had bakeries and cafes and parks and such. He’d have to go job searching, and soon.

Bin had been provided a job by the school to help out in the dance studio. Both he and his best friend were Dance majors and worked there, but since Bin was graduating he needed to find somewhere else to get his income.

“Ya, Park Minhyuk. Can’t you see I’m in pain? What kind of friend are you?” Bin lifted his head to say. Minhyuk just rolled his eyes.

“Well go be in pain somewhere else. I don’t want to be bothered with your problems. Some of us still have work to do.” He said turning around and opening his laptop to start working.

Bin gaped as he sat up. He ignored his friends wishes and began to tell him his story of heartbreak. About 15 minutes passed before Bin was finished.

“So basically, you’re a creep and this guy, what his name? Dongmin?” Bin nodded. “He most likely blocked you. Get over it. I’d block you as well.” Minhyuk mumbled as he turned back to his work.

“You block me for 2 days when I refuse to buy you food, so you’re opinion doesn’t count!” Bin reminded him.

“Well maybe the guy just doesn’t like you. You only know each other’s name so there’s nothing for him to actually like. I mean, I know you and I still don’t like you.” Minhyuk laughed as Bin rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t funny!” Bin whined as he buried his face into the pillows. Minhyuk sighed before getting up and sitting on his bed next to Bin. He raised his hand and slapped Bin’s ass as hard as he could, resulting in Bin yelling and accidentally kicking Minhyuk off of the bed. 

Bin frowned and rubbed at his butt looking at Minhyuk who was on the floor holding his side and laughing. Minhyuk was heavy handed so his slaps hurt like _hell_. 

He waited a few minutes until Minhyuk’s laughter died down to throw a pillow at him.

Minhyuk chuckled. “Look, why don’t you just call him up or send another text message. If he doesn’t answer then just leave it be.” He said as he got up and sat back in the desk chair. “Either way, you need to vacate the premises because you’re distracting me.”

Bin stuck his tongue out and gathered his things up. As he was walking to the door, Minhyuk called out to him.

“I asked my friend in my math class if he knew someone that was hiring and he did. He said his boss is looking for full-time workers and the pay is pretty decent. Plus you’ll be able to put what you learned in college to some actual use.”

Bin rushed over to Minhyuk. “Really? Where is it? What is it?”

“Geez calm down will you?” He rolled his eyes. “It’s a café on the corner of that street with the game store you used to go to. You can’t miss it.”

Bin hugged Minhyuk tightly before sprinting to the door. “Thanks! You’re the best!” He said as he rushed out. 

“I know!” Minhyuk called back.

It was only 5 pm so Bin decided to make his way there in hopes of securing a job. It wasn’t that far of a walk from the school dorms nor his house so that was a plus. The cafe had an outside dining area where a few residents were drinking tea and chatting away. He hurried inside and looked around. It was really pretty.

A young boy approached him. He had black hair with blue highlights and a baby face, but he was taller than Bin. This must be the friend Minhyuk was talking about. The description Minhyuk gave was scary accurate, but this definitely Yoon Sanha.

“Hello! How can I help you?”

“You’re Sanha...right?” Bin asked cautiously. The boy furrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, confusion written on his face. 

“How did you know that?”

“I’m Minhyuk’s friend, from dance.” He said. Sanha’s face lit up in realization after a few seconds.

“Oh! Moon Bin-hyung!” He said with a wide smile. Bin nodded in response, smiling back. “You’re here for the job right? Give me a second I’ll get the boss.” Sanha said as he retreated to the back yelling. “Myungjun-hyung!” 

Bin found a seat and sat down, waiting patiently for their return. It was only a few seconds before the person he assumed was the boss burst out of the kitchen with Sanha in tow. He was short and his hair was pitch black and wavy but he had a strong presence when he entered the room.

Sanha looked around the room and then pointed Bin out to his boss. Bin tensed slightly when he sprinted over to his table.

“You want a job?!” He yelled, catching Bin off guard. Sanha shushed him, asking him to quiet down so he didn’t disturb the customers. Bin regained his posture and nodded.

“Part-time or Full time?” He said, stills bit loud but not yelling like earlier.

“Full time, if it’s alright. I’m graduating in a few days so I’m job searching.”

“Do you have any experience baking? We need someone in the kitchen when our usual chef is out.” Bin nodded again.

“I minored in Baking so your kitchen would be safe with me.” Bin said proudly. Myungjun smiled brightly at that before grabbing Bin’s hand and shaking it furiously. 

“You’re hired! When can you start?” Myungjun asked, eyes twinkling. 

“Uh well next week, Monday is the earliest I can start.” Myungjun stood abruptly from his seat.

“Great! I have to go back in the kitchen now, but I hope to see you next week!” Myungjun said before he fled back to the kitchen. That was the weirdest job interview Bin ever had. He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Sanha laughed and Bin looked up at him.

“Sorry, Myungjun-hyung is a handful. You looked a bit scared the whole time you two were talking.” The bell above the door rung, indicating someone had entered. “I have to get back to work, I’ll see around!” He said before scurrying off. Bin smiled, he was adorable. 

Bin got up and left, stretching outside of the cafe. Well, that was one problem solved. Now how exactly would he go about solving the other one?

——

_Tuesday, June 9 5:46 pm_

Bin had only been working for 3 days but he loved it. The customers were always so nice and he had gotten to know the other 3 a bit better. Myungjun had complimented him on drawing more customers because of his good looks, which Bin denied. 

He hadn’t taken over as chef yet so he had been busy waiting tables. He had just reached a group of flirty girls, when the bell above the door rang. He turned towards the door slightly, only seeing Sanha yelling at Myungjun about Yeongchul being hurt and completely missing the figure hidden by Sanha’s giant body.

It wasn’t until a few seconds after they moved that he looked up, sensing someone was looking at him, when he saw _him_.

The sun shining in through the nearest window bathed his snow white skin and shiny, pitch black hair, making it glow 2 times brighter than it already did. His pink plump lip were pursed and his eyes twinkled. He was the most beautiful person the whole store. No, he was the most beautiful person in the whole _world_. Everyone stared at him as he stood there, staring back at Bin.

Bin had made the decision to not bring up any of their prior arrangements, in hope of starting anew. Bin smiled brightly and made his way over to Dongmin. He was a little nervous, not knowing what to say.

“Hi.” He settled for. Dongmin was about to reply when Myungjun called out to Bin. He looked at him and nodded in acknowledgment. He looked back at Dongmin and bowed slightly before going to wait another table, his heart pounding in his chest from being so close to him and his mind being dizzy from his scent.

As Bin took orders and delivered food, he snuck glances at Dongmin. He blushed after a few glances, noticing that Dongmin was staring at him. He made his way over to one of their regulars, trying to calm his heart down. 

“Yeona-noona, how are you?” He asked with a smile. She was young and pretty, with long brunette hair braided into two braids. She smiled back up at him and they fell into conversation, flirty jokes here and there. After placing her order, he was called to the counter by Myungjun.

“Do me a favor. There’s a slice of Fudge Brownie Delight in the back,” he pointed at Dongmin and Bin looked over. “Give it to your boyfriend for me before he throws a temper tantrum.” He snickered. Bin blushed.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Then he smirked and began to move to the back. “Yet.” He said to himself.

Bin located the slice of cake and brought it out, walking over to Dongmin’s table with a smile and placed it down in front of him.

“On the house.” Bin said with a fancy bow, making Dongmin chuckle. Bin’s heart sped up at the sound. It was the most beautiful sound he’d heard and he’d listen to it forever.

Dongmin examined the cake while Bin stared at him before finally breaking the silence.

“It’s a Fudge Brownie Delight. An original.” He said, pride in his voice. Dongmin giggled and started eating the cake. He hummed and Bin assumed he enjoyed it.

“This is really good.” He looked up at Bin who was smiling brightly at the compliment. It had been Bin’s idea and they had just started selling it a few days ago. The customers loved it and it was always in high demand. Luckily, they had one slice left.

Unfortunately, Bin had to go back to work. But, his body felt light the rest of the day from his encounter with Dongmin. He was a bit sad when Dongmin left for home and pouted a little, but now that he knows he frequented this cafe, Bin would be sure to work as much as possible in order to talk with Dongmin even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I hope you’ll continue reading this story <3  
> TWO THINGS:  
> 1) I’m gonna start calling food by their Korean names instead. Like jjangjjangmyeon (black bean noodles)  
> 2) Since you guys are reading, and I’m indecisive, you get to pick which path I shall go down. Comment below either 1 or 2 and I will tell you at the beginning of that chapter where your voting affected. It’s not for another 3 or so chapters so don’t worry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schedule is a bit set back after that Uh, incident of mixing the days up on Friday. So uh, I didn’t get a chance to re-read this chapter, sorry if there are mistakes.

_Saturday, June 27 7:15 pm_

It was 7 pm on a Saturday night and Dongmin was sitting on the living room floor inside of Myungjun and Jinwoo’s apartment, playing monopoly with 5 other guys. It had been about a month since his fateful encounter with Bin in the club. Dongmin tried his best to avoid Bin and the cafe altogether and was only successful due to him having a job. 

While Jinwoo invited Dongmin, Myungjun invited Sanha and Bin who both, ironically enough, invited Park Minhyuk. He was an average height and had pink curly hair and high cheekbones. He was really handsome.

“You know what would make this more fun? Drinks!” Minhyuk suggested as he pointed towards the ceiling.

“I second that!” Bin agreed. Sanha had also chipped in. 

“I’ll pass on the drinks. I’m not much of a drinker anyway.” Dongmin said. They all looked at him. Myungjun and Jinwoo shared a look, knowing Dongmin couldn’t drink.

“Come on, it’ll be more hilarious if all of us are drunk.” Bin said, nudging Dongmin a little. Dongmin groaned internally, not knowing how to convince them without seeming suspicious.

“Well, someone has to make sure we don’t destroy the house tonight.” Dongmin said, hoping that they’d take the bait. They mumbled a few agreements and Myungjun jumped up, running to the kitchen to collect some drinks and glasses. Jinwoo got up to help him, leaving the other 4 to talk.

“So, You 3 go to school together?” Dongmin asked, eating some Doritos. They all nodded and hummed in agreement.

“Well, I graduated already so now it’s just these kids.” Bin said as he grabbed Minhyuk and put him in a headlock, ruffling his hair. Minhyuk tried to break free, yelling about how Bin was gonna mess up his hair. When he broke free, Minhyuk tackled Bin to the ground. Sanha and Dongmin both laughed at the two friends play fighting.

“Hey hey kids, no fighting.” Jinwoo joked as he and Myungjun returned with 5 bottles in each of their arms. “I hope everyone likes soju.”

They handed a bottle to everyone except Dongmin and returned to their spots on the floor. They resumed their game as they started drinking. It only took an hour before everyone was a yelling mess. Dongmin had made sure to record as much blackmail as he possibly could, but his stomach started to feel a bit queasy. The smell of alcohol was upsetting his stomach.

Dongmin silently cursed the growing human in his stomach before jumping to his feet and rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. He emptied out his stomach into the toilet and coughed a few times. He had hoped no one would follow but much to his chagrin, he heard Jinwoo call out to him from behind the door, asking if he was okay.

After flushing, he stood slowly and leaned against the sink. “I’m fine!” He called out so he would calm down outside and rinsed his mouth out. He stayed leaning against the sink for a few minutes before leaving the bathroom. Jinwoo stared at him, waiting for Dongmin to say something. 

“The alcohol was making me sick.” He said before walking back to the living room, Jinwoo behind him. When he returned the others erupted in a series of “are you okay?” and “what’s wrong?”. Dongmin chuckled and sat down on the couch.

“Guys I’m fine. I just felt a little sick is all. I just need to rest.” He assured them with a small smile. Myungjun stumbled as he got up and made his way to Dongmin and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his thigh. 

“Well if you’re going to sleep then maybe we all should.” He yawned. “It’s getting late anyway.” They all looked at him in shock. “What?” He asked.

“And here I thought I was the one who was going to have to force you all to sleep.” Dongmin joked. Myungjun blushed a little and got up wobbling. Jinwoo stuck to his side as they made their way to their shared bedroom.

Dongmin helped the others get settled into their sleeping places on the couches and then went to the guest bedroom. He laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighed deeply, twisting and turning, trying to get comfortable. He wasn’t able to sleep an ended up spending most of the night on his phone until he fell asleep.

——

_Sunday, June 28, 12:53 pm_

When he woke up, his body felt stiff. He groaned and sat up in the bed. His eyes adjusting to the brightness of the sun infiltrating the room. He looked around and sighed, remembering he wasn’t at home. He started to stand when he got dizzy and fell back down onto the bed. He held his head and groaned, his stomach starting to churn. Damnit.

Dongmin got up as fast as he could with what little energy he had and rushed to the bathroom. Luckily, everyone was still asleep with hangovers so no one was up to listen to him barf. He cursed himself for not carrying his medicine with him, but he hadn’t planned on spending the night. 

He freshened up a bit before leaving the bathroom and making his way towards the living room. He observed the others as they slept and he looked over at Bin, resting on the couch. The sun peaked through the curtains and shined on only some of his face. He jumped slightly and sped walk to the kitchen when Bin squirmed a little.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, blushing, and laid his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating fast. He took a deep breath and exhaled, running his hand through his hair. He slapped his cheeks softly and shook his body out before looking through the kitchen for something to cook. He had been over his hyungs house enough times to be able to go through their kitchen and make food.

Dongmin had started the rice cooker and took out some leftover kimchi. He turned on the stove and started cooking some meat. He decided to keep it simple since he didn’t have his medicine with him and didn’t want to barf again. He was almost done cooking when when he heard fumbling in the living room and a groggy voice calling out, “That smells so good..”

Dongmin chuckled and turned to see Sanha leaning against the doorframe, rubbing at his eyes. He looked like a child and it made Dongmin smile. 

“I’m making breakfast, why don’t you go freshen up in the bathroom? You can use anything in there, the hyungs won’t mind.” Dongmin stated as he finished up the meat and placed it on the table. Sanha nodded and left for the bathroom and Jinwoo replaced him in the door way.

“You’re up early.” Dongmin said. Jinwoo chuckled lowly before sitting down at the table. 

“Yeah, well I smelled food so,” he left the sentence unfinished, knowing he made his point.

“Is Myungjun hyung still sleeping?” Dongmin asked as he set the table for all 6 of them to eat. Jinwoo nodded and helped him set the table. “Well I’m about to wake the rest of the kids up so we can eat.” Jinwoo hummed in acknowledgment and went back to his bedroom to wake Myungjun. 

Dongmin walked to the living room and stood near Bin, chuckling lowly at the drool on his chin. He bent over and shook him gently. “Binnie, wake up.” He cooed at him, but Bin barely stirred. Dongmin shook him harder, only earning a groan in response. 

He had been trying to wake Bin up for 5 minutes straight. Sanha had even come back and tried but the only thing they accomplished was waking Minhyuk up from being too loud.

“You’re not gonna wake him up just by shaking him and yelling you know.” Minhyuk mumbled as he sat up and looked at the other 3. “He’s a heavy sleeper so you have to _force_ him to wake up” he said, standing up with a grunt and sitting on the other couch. He nudged him a bit hard and said. “I’ll count to five before I have to use force on you.” Bin grunted in response but made no move to leave his spot on the couch.

Minhyuk began counting down and Sanha and Dongmin just watched. When he reached 1, Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. “Alright, have it your way.” He raised his hand as high as he could, and with all the energy that his body could muster from just waking up and having a hangover, he let his hand come crashing down onto Bin’s ass.

There was a yelp before Minhyuk tumbled to the floor, clutching his back from being kicked off the couch by Bin. Minhyuk groaned and Sanha was by his side rubbing his back while trying to stifle his laugh, earning a glare from Minhyuk. Meanwhile, Dongmin was also holding back his laughter as he rubbed Bin’s back, not wanting to rub his butt. 

Bin finally registered what was happening and glared at Minhyuk. “Why the hell did you hit me so _hard_?” He threw a pillow at him. “Are you a sadist or something?” 

The two started arguing and were interrupted when Myungjun groaned loudly. He was leaning against Jinwoo as they entered the room. 

“It’s too early to be loud and I have a hangover. Can we just eat?” “Hyung, it’s 1 in the afternoon.” Sanha retorted. They all chuckled and made their way to the kitchen. Dongmin served everyone and they began to dig in. They had meaningful conversations as they ate, laughing and talking with each other. Dongmin got up and gave everyone a hangover pill to take when they were finished. Everything was going smooth until everyone had stopped talking suddenly. Dongmin was in the middle of putting his dish in the sink when he turned around, confused why it was quiet, when he saw why.

There was only 1 piece of meat left.

Dongmin watched everyone as they stared at each other, no one making a move. Then, they all lunged forward with their chopsticks trying to get the food. After a minute, Jinwoo and Myungjun gave up the fight and discarded their dishes in the sink. Sanha whined and gave up, slumping in the chair.

“These hyungs are ruthless!” Sanha groaned and got up putting his dishes in the sink. He turned to Dongmin, ignoring the scuffle for food behind him. “Hyung do you have a car?” Dongmin nodded and Sanha smiled. “Can you take me back to student dorms? I left my bus pass there.” He ended with a pout. Dongmin chuckled at the action and began to walk to the table where the fight was still happening. 

“I was planning on taking you and Minhyuk home anyway.” Minhyuk and Bin glared at each other, waiting for a time to strike when Dongmin lunged forward and snatched the piece up, eating it. The two boys gasped up at him in horror. “There, problem solved.” He said with a smile.

The other 3 boys burst in laughter at the scene before them, and the 2 boys at the table just put their dishes away, mumbling to themselves.

When everything was cleaned up the boys bid Myungjun and Jinwoo farewell and left the apartment. They climbed into Dongmin’s car, Bin in the passenger seat and Minhyuk and Sanha in the back. Bin helped navigate Dongmin to their dorms as the two in the back fell back asleep against each other. 

“Minhyuk is totally crushing on Sanha.” Bin whispered to Dongmin. Dongmin raised his eyebrows. 

“Really?” He asked as he turned a corner.

“Yes! Before I went to the cafe to apply for a job, Minhyuk told me to look for Sanha first. As soon as I saw him I knew it was him because Minhyuk had described him to a T. He had the most dreamy look in his eye when he was talking about him.” Bin playfully cringed and gagged. Dongmin chuckled softly and pulled into the parking space in the parking lot of the Dorms. They looked back at the two sleeping peacefully and Bin was quick to snap a picture. 

Dongmin shook his head and got out to help wake the two up. He opted for waking Minhyuk up, knowing Bin was probably itching for revenge from this morning. It was still early and Dongmin didn’t want to cause noise this early. They waved goodbye as the two went inside and got back in the car.

“Alright, now it’s your turn Mr. Moon.” Dongmin joked, making Bin chuckle. They pulled out of the parking lot and Bin began to navigate to his house. 

The air in the car was a bit awkward. Dongmin had avoided Bin, and even though he didn’t know, Dongmin still felt bad, so he turned the radio on low and they listened to music. Bin started to hum a song that came on and Dongmin found it hard not to stare at him. The fact that he was driving helped a little.

Then he started to _sing_.

Dongmin felt his heart speed up as he heard Bin’s angelic voice. He wanted to fall asleep listening to him sing. He smiled softly and Bin turned to him, purposefully singing off-key and butchering the notes. Dongmin laughed and glanced back and forth between the road and Bin as Bin started to put on a performance. 

As they drove, Dongmin could feel his stomach starting to get car sick. His face instantly turned sour as Bin pointed out his building. When Bin looked over at Dongmin his smile dropped. Was the singing too much?

He noticed Dongmin gripping the steering wheel tightly and his jaw clenching. He instantly became worried, but before he he could say anything he was gripping onto the car for dear life as Dongmin whipped the car into the parking lot and stopped abruptly, throwing them forward a bit. He was about to ask what the rush was but Dongmin had quickly unbuckled his seat belt and thrusted his car door open, throwing up onto the concrete. Bin grimaced but reached over and rubbed his back gently. 

“Are you okay?” He was worried he was sick because he threw up yesterday as well. He waited a few seconds as Dongmin nodded his head. Bin handed him a napkin that was in the car and a water bottle he had took from the hyungs house. “Here.”

Dongmin rinsed his mouth out onto the concrete and wiped at his mouth with the napkin discarding it in a trash bag he kept in the car. He refused to make eye contact with Bin, embarrassed at barfing in his parking lot. He chose to lean his head back onto the seat and close his eyes.

“Are you alright with driving home right now? You could always just stay here for a few hours.” Bin suggested, his heart beating fast. Dongmin instantly blushed and shook his head.

“I-I’m fine with driving.” He stuttered out, still avoiding Bin’s gaze.

“Hey, I spent the night at your house, it’s fine if you spend a few hours at mine.” Bin said. Dongmin didn’t need to be reminded since the effects of that night lay in his stomach, making his life hell. He accidentally scowled and realized this after glancing at Bin, noticing a bit of hurt on his face. He instantly felt bad so he sighed internally and made his mind up.

“I guess staying a few hours wouldn’t hurt.” He finished off with a small smile. He saw Bin’s face light up a bit and he returned the smile. 

Dongmin parked the car properly and they got up, Bin leading the way to his apartment. The elevator ride up was a bit awkward, but they ignored it. 

When they entered, Bin immediately regretted asking Dongmin to come up. His place was a _mess_. Bin stuttered as he tried to make up excuses and cleaned up a bit. Dongmin smiled at his attempts and shook his head.

“It’s fine, there’s no need to be embarrassed. If anything I should be embarrassed. I just threw up in front of your house.” Dongmin mumbled, covering up his face. He flinched slightly when he felt hands pull his hands from his face. Their eyes connected as Bin held onto both of his hands.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed of something you have no control over.” They stared at each other before Bin broke eye contact with a blush evident on his face and cleared his throat.

“Um, there’s a spare toothbrush in the bathroom if you want to brush your teeth. The bathrooms down the hall to the left.”

Dongmin also blushed and made his way to the bathroom. Once inside he put his hand on his hart and tried to stop it from beating so fast. After a few minutes he brushed his teeth and left the bathroom. He found Bin sitting on the couch with the Tv on, and he looked back at him when he entered.

“We can watch a movie if you want.” He said. Dongmin sat next to Bin on the couch, making sure to leave some space between them.

“As long as it’s not horror I’m fine with it.” Dongmin shivered causing Bin to laugh. He pouted at him which only resulted in him laughing more.

They talked about movies for a few minutes before settling on a dance movie. In the beginning of the movie two guys had a dance battle and Dongmin watched in awe. He couldn’t move like that even if he tried.

Bin watched Dongmin focus on the movie and smirked. He tapped Dongmin’s thigh to get his attention and almost choked when they made eye contact. He stuttered before finally saying what he wanted.

“I can dance better than those two.” Dongmin snorted at the comment.

“Really? I haven’t seen you dance once, how do I know you’re not lying.” He egged him on. Bin gasped and jumped up, moving to a more open space. 

“I’ll have you know, I am a dance major and I was the best in the whole department.” Dongmin laughed at Bin’s ego.

“Don’t let Minhyuk hear that.” He joked. “He’d probably bite your head off for suggesting that.” They both laughed at that before Bin instructed him to put on a song. Dongmin chose to put on a song he had just recently started listening to called Exchange by a western artist named Bryson Tiller.

Bin instantly started dancing and Dongmin was amazed. He hadn’t seen anyone else in the dance department dance but he was 100% convinced Bin was the best and would argue with anyone who said otherwise. Dongmin couldn't look away or wipe the smile off of his face. He was absolutely mesmerized by this man and the way he was able to move his body. He was so focused that for a few seconds he didn’t register that Bin had tripped as fell

Dongmin blinked and peered over the couch at the body on the floor panting and chuckling. He smiled brightly when they made eye contact and Dongmin smiled back.

“Amazing performance “Mr. Best in the department.”” Dongmin joked as he helped Bin off of the floor and back onto the couch. They sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the rest of the movie, Bin commenting on things a few times.

After another movie, they settled on ordering jjanjangmyeon. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with eating?” Bin asked. Dongmin reassured him that he was fine and wouldn’t throw up again.

They sat at the coffee table eating as they watched their third movie. Dongmin had ordered 2 bowls while Bin ordered 3. Dongmin had raised his eyebrows at how many bowls Bin was able to eat. He wasn’t pregnant too was he?

——

_Sunday, June 28 6:57 pm_

When they finished their meal, they settled on the couch again, choosing a romantic comedy to watch. It was getting dark outside. 

Dongmin had nodded off halfway through the movie and ended up falling asleep on Bin’s shoulder. Bin’s body tensed as he looked at Dongmin asleep on his right. He didn’t want to wake the other man, so he relaxed and got comfortable. Towards the end, Bin had also ended up dozing off but woke up when he felt the man next to him shiver. 

Bin thought for a moment before picking Dongmin up gently and walking to his bedroom. He laid Dongmin down softly and the other man drowsily looked at him as he shuffled through his clothes. He took out a shirt and sweatpants that were too small for him and laid them on the bed.

“Dongmin, come on and change your clothes. You’re too tired to drive home now.” Dongmin groaned but sat up and started to peel his clothes off, too tired to argue with Bin. Bin blushed and turned around as Dongmin changed.

“I’m done.” He whispered. Bin turned around and tucked him into the bed. 

“I’ll go change in the bathroom.” He said before leaving for the bathroom with pajamas of his own. He stayed in there for longer than necessary trying to calm his beating heart down. 

When he left, he was surprised to see Dongmin still awake, fighting sleep. He chuckled and walked over. 

“Go to sleep silly.” He smiled at Dongmin and began to walk towards the door when Dongmin reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Where are you going?” He asked sleepily. Bin’s hand felt hot and sweaty from the touch.

“I’m gonna sleep on the couch.” Dongmin made a small sound protest and pulled at him weakly.

“Sleep with me.” Bin’s face instantly flushed and he shook his head. “Please?” Dongmin asked with a pout. “I don’t want to sleep by myself.” He whispered. 

Bin felt his heart swell up and he hurried to climb in the bed on the other side. Dongmin instantly snuggled up to his back and Bin heard his breathing even out. He sighed as he tried to calm his heart down once more. It was hard to do when someone like Dongmin was pressed into his back.

Bin eventually felt the lull of sleep drag him down and he fell asleep with Dongmin at his side, hoping to stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay voting from last chapter is gonna end after chapter 6 is uploaded, so make sure you vote! You can vote under this chapter and next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late sorry!
> 
> Also, here’s more smut. It’s practically the whole chapter-

_Monday, June 29 9:05 am_

When Dongmin finally made it home he felt so _elated_. His heart could’ve leapt out of his chest from all the domesticity of this morning. Bin had washed his clothes, bought him breakfast, and even let him use his shower. Thankfully, the little person in his stomach decided not be a demon so early in the day. 

The first thing Dongmin did at home, was take his medicine. He had gone 2 days with random queasiness and he couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t know how he did it for two weeks

Dongmin still had time to get ready for work so he quickly changed his clothes, gathered his things and left. He was smiling the whole car ride and it got even brighter when he passed the cafe. He didn’t know Bin’s schedule but he probably didn’t work so early, seeing as how he is _not_ a morning person.

At work, his mind couldn’t stop thinking about Bin. If a customer wasn’t occupying his time, his mind wandered off to think about the man with lilac hair, who looked like a puppy. He wanted to spend more time with him, learn everything about him. 

He wanted to flirt with him, make him smile and laugh and see that smirk. 

He wanted to see the lust blow up in his eyes as he stared at Dongmin like an animal, ready to pounce on him. 

He wanted to hear him growl as he used him and forced himself down his throat-

Just then, the bell rang, interrupting his dirty thoughts. Dongmin blushed and cleared his throat, embarrassed by himself as he readied himself to greet the customer.

It was an old lady looking for a bouquet to give to her granddaughter after a recital. He kindly helped her pick the right flowers and put it together perfectly. It took a total of 15 minutes before she was out of the store. Dongmin looked at the time and decided to go on break. He set up the “on break” sign and removed his apron. He took out his phone and texted Jinwoo.

> _**handsomeboi:** “Hyung, are you free right now?”_
> 
> _**slowboi:** “At work. Y?”_
> 
> _**handsomeboi:** “I’m on break and I don’t want to eat by myself ;(” _
> 
> _**slowboi:** “I’m covering someone else’s shift so my break isn’t until later sorry <\3”  
>  **slowboi** “Ask Myungjun”_

Dongmin thought for a bit before opening the chat between him and Myungjun.

> _**handsomeboi:** “Hyung! Eat with me!”_
> 
> _**sunnyboi:** “I can’t Dongmin-ah!”  
>  **sunnyboi:** “The cafe is a bit crowded right now and I’m working the kitchen! Ttyl!!!”_

Dongmin pouted and sighed. He didn’t particularly like eating by himself and he didn’t want to bother them over at the cafe so he decided to just go sit in the break room. Just as he was getting ready to order delivery he got another text.

> _**sunnyboi:** “Your boyfriend is free to eat!”_

Dongmin blushed and furiously texted his hyung back.

> _**handsomeboi:** “He’s not my boyfriend!!!!”_

He sighed and debated on going to cafe or not. He assumed he took too long because then Bin was walking through the door with a large smile.

“Dongmin-hyung!” He purposely said cutely. Dongmin smiled and left the break room to greet him. Bin bounced over to him like a child. “Binnie wants to eat some food!” He said in a child-like voice. Dongmin scrunched his face up but still smiled.

“I can’t get rid of you can I?” Dongmin joked. Bin shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Well, where do you want to eat?” Bin thought for a moment before starting to rant about this restaurant he frequented. Dongmin just smiled and stared at him as he talked, walking beside him as they began to walk towards the restaurant. 

Bin paused mid-sentence and stopped walking when he noticed that Dongmin was staring at him and blushed.

“What? Is there something on my face?” 

Bin began patting around on his face but Dongmin just shook his head, chuckled and walked off, leaving Bin there, confused. “What is it? Why were you staring at me?” He asked. But Dongmin just walked faster, prompting Bin to rush after him, demanding an answer.

——

_2:20 pm_

When they arrived at the restaurant, Dongmin excused himself to the bathroom. Luckily, no one else was in there. 

He huffed at himself in the mirror. What was he doing? Flirting and staring at Bin. No matter how many times Dongmin told himself he didn’t want to get involved with someone, Bin would show up and throw all sense of reason out of the window. 

He hated him and his stupid lilac hair and his stupid, cute smile that lit up the room. He hated the way his eyes crinkled at the corner and turned into crescents whenever he laughed, making him look more like a puppy than he already did. He hated how beautiful his laugh was and how it made Dongmin feel 10 times lighter. He hated how his muscles flexed in those shirts he wore only to work that made Dongmin sweat. And he _especially_ hated those skinny jeans that he seemed to have multiple pairs of and how they hugged Bin’s thighs and his ass, making it look so round and plump as if it was calling Dongmin to just grab as much of it as he could and-

The door opened and Dongmin rushed into a stall. He sat on the toilet seat and sighed as the man only washed his hands and left. He glanced down and he had a very visible boner. 

Dongmin rubbed at his face and groaned as he closed his eyes, trying very hard to will the boner away. His hormones were going to be the death of him. Ever since he found out he was pregnant and Bin was reintroduced into his life, he noticed they spiked and he’d been getting horny more easily lately.

Tears started to prick the corners of his eyes and cursed out loud, not bothering to whisper. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get them to stop crying but to no avail. Soon the sniffles turned into full on sobs.

Why the hell was he even crying? Was it because he realized he was developing a fat crush on the man outside? Or is it because he just wanted to have a normal lunch date with a hot guy, but the gremlin inside of him hated him even more than he hated it? Either way, it was ruining his life and he wanted to get rid of it but he just _couldn’t_.

He buried his face in his hands, trying to stifle the sobs and most certainly flushed the toilet so that it would drown the noise out even more.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there, trying to calm all of him down but it was probably longer than he should have because Bin had opened the door and called out to him.

“Dongmin, are you okay? You’ve been in here for a while.” 

Dongmin’s breath hitched in his throat and he panted a little before sniffling and clearing his throat.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He inwardly groaned as his voice cracked. He couldn’t help but sniffle again and grabbed some tissue to blow his nose.

“Are you crying? Is something wrong?” Bin asked, worry in his voice as he stepped closer to the stall.

“No, no, I’m okay.” He knew his voice sounded strained and unconvincing but he prayed to whoever was listening that Bin would believe him. “You should go back to work. I’ll see you later.” Dongmin tried.

“I’m not leaving you to cry in a restaurant bathroom by yourself. Open up-” Bin had pushed on the door and it _opened_.

Dongmin didn’t lock the _door_. 

He wanted the toilet to swallow him right then and there. He had crossed his legs and cover up his laps at a last attempt to hide his erection and wiped at his face with the tissue.

When he and Bin made eye contact, he knew the other knew for certain he was crying. He watched as Bin’s pretty lips turned into a frown and he reached a hand out to Dongmin. Dongmin hesitantly grabbed the larger hand and was pulled up into a hug. 

Dongmin didn’t dare to move, afraid that his erection would become known to Bin. And Bin, being oblivious just caressed Dongmin’s back, whispering words of comfort to him.

“I’m not sure why you’re crying but I’m here for you if you ever want to talk about it.” They stayed like that for a minute or so before Dongmin had tried to pull away. Bin’s grip tightened and he pulled Dongmin back into a hug just as he pulled away, causing Dongmin to accidentally brush up against his thigh. 

He felt Bin’s whole body tense up, realizing that he had a boner. Dongmin didn’t know if he should move away or stay still, hoping that he hadn’t realized it. He opted for moving out of Bin’s arms and turning away from him, face completely red. It was only when he heard the stall door close and lock did he whip his head around back to Bin, only to be pushed up against the stall wall.

Bin immediately grinded against him, covering his mouth as he let out a long moan. He stared deep into Dongmin’s eyes and placed his other hand on his hips.

“Like I said earlier, I’m here for you. And I can help you with your little problem if you’ll let me.” He whispered.

Dongmin thought long and hard. Well, a little less long and a lot more hard. He nodded his head and Bin removed his hand from his mouth.

“I need to hear you say it. Do you want me to help you cum?” He whispered seductively, brushing against Dongmin slightly. Dongmin shuddered and swallowed thickly.

“Y-Yes, _please_.” Dongmin whimpered.

Bin smirked and grinded against him hard, earning another moan from him. He kept rolling their hips together to create some friction but it wasn’t enough. Dongmin whined and moaned.

“Please stop teasing me..” he panted out, sweat starting to form on his forehead. Bin chuckled lowly and began unbuttoning Dongmin’s pants. He pulled his erection free from its restraints and Dongmin gasped as the cold hit his dick. 

Bin slowly began to stroke him up and down, watching as Dongmin’s face twisted into pleasure and his lips turned into an O. He kissed at Dongmin’s neck and gripped the base of his cock firmly, feeling it jump in his hand. He moaned into Dongmin’s ear and licked it, making him gasp in surprise.

Bin could feel himself getting hard and reached a hand down his pants to palm himself. He sped up his strokes and made sure to squeeze him around the tip. 

Dongmin was a moaning mess. He had one hand gripping onto the arm that was jerking him off and the other hand pressed against his mouth trying and failing to stifle moans and whimpers. Bin’s hand was making him go crazy. He didn’t know himself anymore, because the old Dongmin would never agree to a hand job in a public bathroom.

He noticed Bin stroking himself so he switched his hands. The hand that was gripped onto Bin moved to cover his mouth and the other hand moved to Bin’s pants and groped him. 

Bin moaned out loud on accident and blushed. He removed his hand and let Dongmin work him until he was fully hard. They were both panting and moaning lowly.

“You’d better hush or else someone will find out what we’re doing in here.” He said in a whisper with a smirk. His hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat just like Dongmin’s. 

Dongmin involuntarily moaned at the thought of being caught. His body felt a little tingly. Bin gripped Dongmin’s dick firmly making him shudder and gasp. “Or do you secretly want someone to find us?” He asked. Dongmin blushed and subconsciously thrusted his hips up into Bin’s hand.

“You’re such a slut.” Bin chuckled out as he tugged at Dongmin’s dick. Dongmin moaned loud, not bothering to stifle it. “You like being slut shamed too huh? I’ve found out more about your kinks from jerking you off in a bathroom then when I actually had my dick up your ass.” Dongmin blushed at the vulgar words leaving Bin’s mouth but he knew it was secretly turning him on.

Dongmin sped up his strokes on Bin’s dick and the other did the same. They both were panting and moaning as they kissed sloppily trying to quiet each other down. Pretty soon Bin had both of their dicks rubbing against each other as he stroked them both off with one hand. 

Dongmin’s legs were weak and he struggled to stand from all the pleasure Bin was giving him. His mind was dizzy and he was hot and sweaty, but he stared into Bin’s eyes as he moaned his name, trying to get a rise out of him. Bin moaned back, staring just as intensely and stroking them faster.

He felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was gonna cum soon, so he started to thrust his hips into Bin’s hand, trying to chase his climax. He felt Bin do the same and Dongmin had never felt so turned on before in his life.

They had stopped covering their mouths, opting for kissing sloppily to hide their moans as they rutted against each other’s dick. Bin knew they were both close and grabbed some tissue to catch their cum.

Dongmin was the first to break apart as he buried his face into Bin’s neck and gripped onto his back, letting out a loud moan and cumming all over the tissue. His hips stuttered against Bin’s as he rode out his orgasm. He panted, tired from the stimulation and noticed Bin had stopped stroking himself in favor of rubbing Dongmin’s back.

He pulled back and looked down at Bin’s erection, still standing tall. It looked painfully hard and Dongmin felt bad. He reached down to help when the door opened. They both froze as the unknown person went into a stall to use the bathroom.

They scrambled to fix their clothes and Dongmin was out first, quickly using water to fix his hair in the mirror. He looked at Bin through the mirror who mimed out to him to grab their stuff and leave. Dongmin nodded in acknowledgment and quickly left the bathroom. He gathered their things and left the restaurant, waiting for Bin a few feet away.

He only had to wait a few minutes before Bin had exited the restaurant. He made his way towards Dongmin and collected his things from him. They began walking in an awkward silence, until they reached the flower shop, where they stopped and turned towards each other. Bin was the first to break the silence.

“I’d better get back to work before Myungjun murders me for taking a longer break than I should have.” He joked, hoping to the lighten the tension. Dongmin offered a small smile but nothing further. Now that he wasn’t a horny mess he could think straight.

“I’ll uh, see you later.” He rubbed Dongmin’s arm gently before leaving for the café. Dongmin watched as Bin got further and further away until he was out of sight. 

He stood there thinking very deeply. He didn’t know if he wanted to see Bin later. He was changing too much of his life too quickly and Dongmin seemed to act like a high school girl whenever their crush talked to him. He didn’t want to get involved with anyone and it seemed like Bin was just inserting himself inside of Dongmin’s life.

He didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you who read this story so far! Your comments are really encouraging me to continue this story! But, I’m gonna take a small break to get the chapters in order and get some other work done, I’ll update not this week but next week I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I’m back!! I took the week off to gets some chapters in order and I’m proud to say I’m at least 2 chapters ahead! The schedule might change from bi-weekly soon due to school, so sorry!
> 
> P.S. I went back and added time-stamps on all the chapters so it wouldn’t be confusing! I also changed the formatting of texts and added usernames in chapter 6 so you should definitely go back and check! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, bi-weekly schedules will resume!

_Tuesday, July 3 4:30 pm_

It was a slow day at the cafe and Bin was working the register. He was thankful for less customers today because he wasn’t really in the mood to be happy and cheery. He offered small smiles to the few customers who came and left but other than that there wasn’t much to smile about. 

Bin was wiping a table when Myungjun had tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at him and put the rag into the bucket he had with him.

“Why are you frowning?” Bin furrowed his eyebrows. Myungjun could sense his confusion so he continued. “You’ve been frowning the whole day. Is something bothering you?” He sat down at the table and motioned for Bin to do the same. Bin bit his bottom lip and sat down in front of him, debating whether or not he should be completely honest.

“Well..There’s this guy I like and-” Myungjun raised a hand up to stop him.

“Let me guess. He’s been sending you mixed signals and you have no idea what to do from here.” Bin looked at Myungjun in surprise with his mouth agape. He stuttered over his words before Myungjun interrupted him again.

“Oh please, we all know about your huge crush on Dongmin. You stare at him whenever he walks in here and you were super eager to go on that lunch date with him the other day.” Bin blushed and tried to deny it but Myungjun just waved him off.

“Listen, I’ve known Dongmin for a long time. My advice is that you should butter him up a bit, buy him gifts or treat him to lunch. And then,” he paused for dramatic affect “Spring the question on him!” He jumped as he said it.

Bin was unconvinced. He didn’t want to screw up more than he already did. 

“I don’t know, hyung. Are you sure this will work?” He asked cautiously.

“Of course it will! It has to!” Myungjun reassured him.

“Did it work for you?” Bin was met with silence. Myungjun had his mouth open as he avoided eye contact.

“You know, I think I hear Sanha calling me from the kitchen.” Myungjun stood up.

“Hyung!” Myungjun began speed walking to the kitchen. 

“Good luck with Dongmin!” He called back.

“Myungjun-hyung!” Bin stood up exasperated.

“Don’t worry Sanha I’m coming!” He said as he fled into the kitchen.

“Sanha isn’t even here! Get back here! Kim Myungjun!” Bin pointlessly yelled. Thank god there weren’t any customers.

Bin sighed deeply as he sat back down, thinking of ways to “butter up” Dongmin. He had planned on asking Myungjun to help but that coward had run away to do absolutely nothing in the kitchen.

Bin groaned and buried his face in his arms, patiently waiting for a hole to come and suck him in.

——

_Wednesday, July 4 3:26 pm_

The next day, Bin stood outside of the flower shop on his break, waiting for Dongmin to finish up with a customer. He’d been waiting for almost 10 minutes before they left with a bouquet of roses. Bin slipped inside and Dongmin looked up to greet him but he froze. Bin made his way over to Dongmin and offered him his most charming smile.

“Hey gorgeous.” He impulsively said. Dongmin blushed and looked everywhere but Bin, no matter how much Bin had tried to be in his line of sight.

“Is there something you need from me, Mr. Moon?” He finally said. Bin raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on it.

“Actually, yes. I would like a bouquet of your most beautiful flowers.” Dongmin got right to work walking around and searching the flowers.

“Is there a special occasion for such flowers?” Dongmin asked, wondering who was receiving these as a gift from Bin. Not that he was jealous or anything, no. He was just..curious. Besides, it wasn’t like they were dating. No matter what they did in bathrooms..

Dongmin face started to heat up. He hated his dirty mind and it was all Bin’s fault. Now he was mad.

“Just giving them to someone who deserves them.”

Dongmin rolled his eyes and glanced at Bin who looked taken back. He got flustered, realizing he just had a minor mood swing.

“S-Sorry, my mind was somewhere else.” He tried to save the conversation..

“It’s fine.” Bin smiled. “So, have you had a chance to eat yet?” Dongmin was caught off guard and almost dropped the flower in his hand. He cleared his throat.

“No, not yet.” He continued to pick flowers for the bouquet. Bin smiled brightly.

“Neither have I. Why don’t we go out to eat at the tteobeokki place? You know, since we didn’t get to eat last time-” 

Dongmin ended up accidentally knocking over a plant and rejecting Bin’s offer. Not because he didn’t want to have lunch with him, but because he was too embarrassed to go anywhere near that cursed restaurant.

——

_Thursday, July 5 10:30 am_

The day after, Bin was once again inside of the Flower shop. This time, he was off so he would stick around Dongmin until his work was over with. He wasn’t sure if Dongmin was alright with it, even if he said it was fine.

Bin did his best to help out where he could so he could earn points with Dongmin. He made jokes to lighten the mood even threw in compliments to uplift the tension.

When Dongmin finally clocked out Bin was quick to ask him if he wanted to go for ice cream. He was a bit surprised when Dongmin agreed with that beautiful smile he hadn’t seen in a while. Bin was ultimately happy that Dongmin was happy.

After buying their ice cream, they began walking to the nearby park, Bin opting to strike up a lighthearted conversation.

“You seem like the type to favor vanilla ice cream.” He joked. Dongmin shrugged his shoulders.

“What can I say? I’m a simple guy. A polar opposite to you.” He gestured towards Bin’s triple scooped chocolate ice cream with extra chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Bin blushed and stuttered out a retort.

“You have a triple scoop as well!” Dongmin laughed as he ate his ice cream.

They sat on a park bench facing the sunset and sat in silence as they started eating their ice cream. Bin was the first to break the silence, pointing his spoon at Dongmin.

“Tell me, Mr Lee, what’s it like being simple?” Dongmin chuckled, deciding to go along with Bin’s little game.

“Well, Mr. Moon, it’s calm and collected. Something _you’ve_ never experienced in your wild lifestyle.” Bin fake gasped and stole some of Dongmin’s ice cream. “Hey!” Dongmin laughed and hit Bin’s arm. Bin ate it and hummed in response.

“You’re right, it tastes calm and collected.” He turned to Dongmin leaning in quickly so they were only centimeters apart. “I wonder if you taste the same.”

They sat like this for what felt like an eternity, neither making a move until Bin leaned back and held up his ice cream for Dongmin to try. Dongmin just stared at it, flustered, before finally digging his spoon in as Bin urged him. 

Dongmin ate the ice cream silently, and subconsciously hummed at the flavor. He always liked chocolate, it was one of his favorite candies and it even tasted good as ice cream. The extra toppings somehow reminded him of Bin and a smile was plastered on his face.

“That good huh?” Bin interrupted his thoughts and he blushed, hurriedly nodding.

“Tell me more about simple, calm and collected Lee Dongmin. I wanna know how his life is without me in it to shake it up.” He joked. Dongmin just rolled his eyes playfully before going on to tell him basic things like his favor color and his grades in high school. 

Bin stared at him as he talked and absorbed every detail about him. He traced the outline of his face in the moonlight with his eyes and memorized the length of his eyelashes as they fluttered every time he blinked. He would remember every little thing about him, from the information falling from his pretty lips to how his cute little pink tongue darted out to lick them because the wind was making them a bit dry.

He could watch him forever.

——

_Monday, August 10 8:45 pm_

A month had passed and Bin and Dongmin had finally become a bit more comfortable around each other. Going out for Ice cream and a walk when one of them was not at work had become a regular for them. And they hadn’t done any sexual activities since the lunch date. Bin had vowed to himself not to act upon his desires anymore unless they were dating.

It was a Monday and Bin was at work, with a pep in his step. He offered his brightest smiles to the few customers who came in and was happy enough to serve the ones sitting in the outside dining area. 

The day before in the park was magical. Dongmin was indeed the most beautiful person in existence and he would fight anyone who said otherwise. Seeing him run around under the summer sun was like watching an angel being born. 

Myungjun stopped him inside after he delivered some tea to a customer.

“What’s got you so happy? Not that I’m complaining or anything, but the last time you were this happy was your first day at work.” Myungjun didn’t give Bin a chance to answer. “Wait, let me guess! He said yes!” Myungjun was bouncing up down like a teenage girl. Bin just laughed and shook his head, earning a frown from Myungjun.

“I didn’t ask him to marry me, hyung. And, I haven’t asked him yet. But I have a good feeling and I’m gonna ask him today.” Myungjun smiled again and looked around Bin, pointing.

“Well there he is. Go get him tiger!” Bin spun around and froze. He wasn’t prepared yet! He was gonna give himself a pep talk and everything! 

Myungjun pushed his frozen body over to Dongmin and pulled a confused Jinwoo who came with him to duck behind the counter to watch the event unfold.

Bin cleared his throat and played with the hem of his apron, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Dongmin.

“Is something wrong?” Dongmin asked worriedly. Bin shook his head.

“No, no everything’s fine. I just, uh, wanted to ask you something.” He said finally looking Dongmin in the eyes. Dongmin cocked his head slightly and Bin’s heart swelled up at the cute gesture. This man would be the death of him. But he was interrupted before he could finish.

“Dongmin?” A female voice called out. The two turned to the shorter figure approaching them.

“Yeona?” Dongmin said, surprised. They exchanged a hug while Bin stood their a bit awkward. 

“You two know each other?” He asked. They both nodded.

“I’m Dongmin’s mid-”

“Mid..college..assistant counselor.” Dongmin lied. It wasn’t a very good one considering Bin had a look of disbelief on his face. There were so many things he could have said instead and that’s what he went with?

“Right. Well I was just on my way out. I’ll see you later.” She said to them both before taking her leave. They turned back to each other, opting to forget about the weird encounter.

“So you were saying?” Dongmin asked. Bin tensed up and turned to Myungjun and Jinwoo who gave him a thumbs up. He faced Dongmin again and took a deep breath.

“Um, well, I was uh, wondering if you would um..” Bin paused staring at Dongmin for any signs that he should stop before he finished the question. He took a deep breath again before continuing.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” He blurted out. His heart was beating a million miles per second as he waited for Dongmin’s response.

Dongmin had just stared at Bin like he had 3 heads. Neither said anything until Bin cleared his throat, catching Dongmin’s attention again.

Bin watched as Dongmin hung his mouth open and struggled to respond. Bin felt his heart drop into his stomach and his face grew pale knowing what was happening.

He was gonna reject him.

“I-I’m sorry...I can’t.” Dongmin finally stuttered out as he turned and practically sprinted out of the café. 

Bin stood there dazed and embarrassed. 

“Bin..” Myungjun said as he approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bin shrugged the hand off and fled into the kitchen, falling into the first seat he could find. His throat burned and his vision was cloudy. Thankfully Yeongchul was gone for the night and it was close to closing time, or else Bin would’ve just left the café altogether. 

His mind was running a million miles per second. He knew that things between him and Dongmin were a bit awkward after that lunch date the other day, but he was hoping that they could move past it, just like the first time. 

But when Bin thought back to the first occasion, he realized that he had been the one to initiate the transition. Had Bin been initiating everything since then? 

He racked his brain for any signs of discomfort from Dongmin in the past. He remembered how Dongmin had avoided him after both events and had made no move to contact him. Bin groaned out loud. Had he been forcing himself upon Dongmin this whole time? Is that why he didn’t want to go out with him? Because he was being forceful? 

Had he forced Dongmin to go along with him in the bathroom? Did he force Dongmin the first time? He couldn’t remember because of all the alcohol from that night.

He started to get a headache from all the thinking and cursed at himself. Bin sunk deeper in the chair and covered his face. He just wanted this day to end already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to hit you with that angst as soon as I came back. The tag is there for a reason ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta drama in this chapter so I hope you guys are ready for it!

_Tuesday, August 11 9:30 pm_

Dongmin was reluctant to open the door and let his hyungs in but they were loud and it was nighttime and he didn’t want the neighbors to hate him. He wished there was a third option because he really didn’t want to talk about what happened yesterday.

“Lee Dongmin what is wrong with you?!” Myungjun was the first to attack. Dongmin just sighed deeply and plopped down on his couch.

“Why the hell did you say no?! Bin is a nice guy! He’s sweet and kind and not to mention handsome. He’s been patient with you for almost 2 months, flirting with you, buying you gifts!”

“The bouquet of flowers was really sweet.” Jinwoo chimed in. “And the countless times you guys ate together and he paid.”

“Exactly! How could you go and break his heart like that?” Myungjun asked, exasperated.

“Listen, it wasn’t easy for me either! I do want something with him it’s just..” Dongmin sighed deeply and sunk into the couch.

“Just what?” Myungjun and Jinwoo sat on either side of Dongmin patiently waiting for their friend to tell them exactly what was going through his head.

“I don’t want Bin to get involved with me and my,” he gestured to his stomach. “Problem.”

The couple exchanged a look and sighed. They knew Dongmin was less than thrilled about having a child but hoped he would come around.

“Are you embarrassed that you’re pregnant with another man’s child?” Myungjun asked. The other two looked at him, confusion on their face.

“No? I’m embarrassed because I’m pregnant with _his_ child.”

Myungjun furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head. “Wait, what?” Dongmin turned to Jinwoo.

“You didn’t tell him Bin was the guy from the club?” He said. Jinwoo raised his eyebrows.

“ _You_ didn’t tell him Bin was the guy from the club?”

“I thought you did! You tell him _everything_ ” Dongmin emphasized with his hands. Jinwoo scoffed.

“I do _not_ tell him everything. I-”

“Guys! The point is, neither of you told me!” Myungjun pouted and crossed his arms. “I thought we were friends.” Then he pointed accusingly at Jinwoo. “And I thought you were my boyfriend! You’re supposed to tell me everything!” He whined.

“I know babe, but-”

“Okay, if you two are done here, I’ll show you the door.” Dongmin said as stood up. Myungjun grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

“No, we’re not done.” Myungjun sighed. “Are you never gonna tell him that you’re pregnant? With _his_ child?”

“No.” Dongmin shook his head. “I don’t want to ruin his life when he just got out of college. He should be able to find something he loves and wants to do for the rest of his life and _not_ have to worry about a kid.”

“I agree with you, but don’t you think he deserves the right know and choose if he wants to be involved?” Myungjun asked.

“You know Bin. He’d probably sacrifice the rest of his life just because he believes he’s doing the right thing by being involved with his child. I’m not about to let him waste his life away because of one stupid night. Besides,” Dongmin paused and looked at the ground. “I’m giving the child up for adoption.” He mumbled a bit.

“What?!” The other two said in unison, Myungjun jumping to his feet to look at Dongmin in horror.

“I don’t want to have a child, you know that!”

“So you’re just gonna give away his child without even giving him a chance to see them?!” Myungjun was practically yelling.

“Myungjun calm down-” Jinwoo tried to stop his boyfriend before he went too far.

“No!” Myungjun turned to Dongmin. “First, you break his heart and won’t tell him you’re pregnant with his child! And now, you’re trying to give them away without giving him any prior notice!” Now he was yelling.

“And what if he doesn’t want to be a father?!” Great, now Dongmin was yelling. “What if I tell him and-and he rejects me?! Instead of going through that humiliation, I can give my child to someone who actually wants it!”

“Guys please-” Jinwoo tried once again.

“You’re not even giving him a chance!” Myungjun ignored Jinwoo’s attempts.

“Why do you care so much?! You’re not the one who’s pregnant!” Dongmin yelled back.

When he was met with silence, he realized that Myungjun’s face had become red and his eyes looked wet. He was a bit taken back, not knowing why Myungjun held such a hurt expression on his face.

“Junnie-” Jinwoo called out as Myungjun spun on his heels and stomped out of the apartment, Jinwoo close behind. When Jinwoo reached the doorway, Myungjun had yelled at him to go back inside. Jinwoo hesitatingly closed the door and made his way back to a very confused Dongmin.

“What did I say?” Dongmin asked worriedly. He had never seen Myungjun so upset before and it hurt that he was the cause. He knew they were arguing but he never wanted to hurt the elder.

Jinwoo sighed and sat down on the couch, motioning for Dongmin to do the same. He sat down cautiously and looked at his hyung.

“It’s not you, Dongmin.” He let out a tired sigh and leaned back into the couch.

“After we found out you were pregnant, Myungjun had gone to the doctor to find out if he was a carrier or not.” He didn’t look at Dongmin and Dongmin didn’t interrupt. “The doctor confirmed that Myungjun was indeed a carrier. He was so happy.” Jinwoo smiled fondly. “As soon as we got home, Myungjun wanted to try getting pregnant. It just so happened that Myungjun was on his..period? I’m not exactly sure what to call it. Anyway, we tried but..he didn’t get pregnant.”

Dongmin watched as his hyung’s face slowly became more sad with each word.

“The doctor said a carrier can find out if they’re pregnant in less than 24 hours so..We tried the next day, and the next. But, he still wasn’t able to get pregnant. So, we went to the doctor to find out why Myungjun wasn’t able to get pregnant.” Jinwoo had stopped to wipe a tear that had rolled down his cheek and sat up to lean on his knees and look at the ground. Dongmin had a feeling he knew where this was going so he tried to stop Jinwoo.

“Hyung you don’t have to continue-”

“They told us that we wouldn’t be able to have any kids.” Jinwoo continued, ignoring Dongmin. “Myungjun was heartbroken.” He sniffled. “He really wanted kids.” Dongmin listened as his voice cracked, his own eyes starting to get teary. Damn these hormones.

“Is that why he was so upset? Because he can’t get pregnant?” Dongmin asked. Jinwoo finally looked him in the eyes, fresh tears threatening to fall.

“It’s not him.”

Dongmin sat there, confused, until realization hit him. His eyes went wide as he slightly covered his mouth.

“Hyung..” he breathed out, pulling Jinwoo into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.”

They sat like that for a few minutes, crying softly, until Jinwoo pulled away and wiped at his face. Dongmin looked at the door and got up. When he reached the door he opened it to find Myungjun sitting against the wall. He looked up as Dongmin crouched beside him and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry.” Dongmin whispered. Myungjun looked up at Jinwoo who just nodded in response before bursting out into another fit of tears.

After the two hugged it out, they all made their way back into Dongmin’s apartment and back onto the couch.

“Enough about our problems, we came here to solve yours.” Myungjun said. Dongmin groaned.

“Can’t we just leave it alone?”

“Myungjun’s right.” Jinwoo chipped in. “I get that you don’t want to have a child and we can come back to that topic later, but you can’t let your pregnancy dictate your love life. You really like Bin, and from what Myungjun’s told me, he really likes you too.” Dongmin blushed, not wanting to hear this.

“Even if it doesn’t work out in the end, shouldn’t you at least try?” Jinwoo pleaded. Dongmin looked both of his hyungs in the eyes and sighed.

“I-I don’t know. I’m kinda scared. What if I mess up?” Dongmin mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. They could tell he was starting to overthink things so they encased him in their arms.

“If you want,” Myungjun started. “We could go on the date with you.” Dongmin grimaced.

“No thanks, I’d rather just stay friends.” He joked. Myungjun shoved him and Jinwoo laughed from the other side.

“That’s not what I meant!” Dongmin just smiled. “What if me and Jinnie go on the date with you and Bin? It could be a practice date for when you two go alone.” Dongmin thought for a bit before nodding.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. I’ll give Bin a call tomorrow.” He hugged the couple one more time. “Thanks, hyungs.” They stood, getting ready to leave when Myungjun turned to Dongmin.

“Oh, right I meant to ask you earlier, can you have sex while your pregnant?” Dongmin’s face flushed and he started to shove him towards he door. “I’m serious! If you and Bin are gonna go at it, you should ask your doctor if it’s safe!” Dongmin refused to listen to anymore of Myungjun’s antics and pushed him through the door.

“Goodnight Dongmin.” Jinwoo said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who was frantically trying to get an answer from Dongmin.

“Dongmin I’m not kidding! You need to-” Dongmin began closing the door.

“Goodnight hyung!”

“Wait!” Myungjun tried again, but Dongmin closed the door just in time to see Jinwoo plant a kiss on Myungjun’s lips. He smiled at the two after the door was closed. He wished he could find someone to live his life out with like those two have.

Dongmin decided to turn in for the night and headed to his bedroom. When he opened his door he suddenly felt cold and lonely. He shook his head and climbed into his bed, the feeling still all around him. He tried to ignore it as he settled in and he looked at his phone, biting his bottom lip. He debated with himself before reaching over and grabbing it, dialing a familiar number. He couldn’t believe what he was doing, this was stupid.

He waited as it rang and someone finally picked up.

“Dongmin? Is something wrong? Why are you calling so late?” The voice asked.

“No, Noona, everything is fine, I just um, had a question.” Dongmin asked cautiously.

“Yes, what is it?” She replied. Dongmin took a deep breath.

“Can I have sex while I’m pregnant?” He blurted out.

——

_Wednesday, August 12 6:45 pm - Saturday, August 15 7:45 pm_

Dongmin had never felt so relieved before. He had managed to catch Bin after work, thanks to Myungjun and his insistence that talking face to face would be better than calling him. They had talked for a bit before Dongmin told him about his change of mind, to which Bin literally started glowing.

He knew Bin looked down before the conversation but he didn’t realize how much until his skin turned a whole new shade and he was beaming. Bin agreed to the double date and they set the date for Saturday. Dongmin relayed the message to his hyungs who approved of the date and they were all good to go.

Then Saturday came around and Dongmin was pulling up outside of Bin’s apartment. He texted him that he was outside and waited until the door opened, revealing Bin and his outfit for the night. Dongmin’s breath was caught in his throat.

Bin approached the car and Dongmin got out to greet him. He watched as Bin gave him a once over, scanning his outfit before smiling.

“You look amazing.” Dongmin blushed at the compliment and looked down at his clothes. They weren’t anything special.

“You look better than I do.” Dongmin said back, giving him the keys to the car.

“I know.” Dongmin snorted at his ego and shoved him a little, climbing into the passenger seat.

Bin only allowed Dongmin to pick him up if he would be able to drive to the location. He wanted this to feel like a real date so he wanted to drive Dongmin like he would on a date with just the two of them.

Bin admitted to Dongmin that he did have a means of transportation, but it was in the shop getting fixed. Dongmin scoffed.

“It’s been 2 months since I’ve known you, there’s no way it’s still in the shop.”

“That’s true. I lent my motorcycle to my sister until her car was fixed and before I got it back she _accidentally_ ” Bin did air quotes. “Ran it over with her car.” Dongmin laughed.

“You think she did it on purpose?” It was Bin’s turn to scoff.

“Of course she did! She’s the devil! One time, she ripped off the head of my favorite teddy bear.” He started pouting and Dongmin couldn’t help but laugh. He was absolutely adorable. Bin lightly shoved him. “Don’t laugh!”

“Sorry Sorry.” Dongmin replied, a smile still on his face. “But why do you think your sister ran over your motorcycle?” Bin struggled to answer him honestly, making noises instead of words. “What did you do Bin?” Dongmin jokingly asked sternly.

“Remember when we met at the club?” He said as started the car up and pulled off, making their way to the restaurant. Dongmin nodded. How could he forget? The devil inside of him screwed with him every chance it got.

“Well, I may have put my drinks on my sister’s tab.” Dongmin looked horrified.

“She ran over your bike because of a few drinks?” Bin didn’t answer and instead made a few noises again, indicating that wasn’t all. “What else did you do?” Dongmin said accusingly.

“I might have also put your drinks on the tab.” Dongmin gasped and hit Bin’s arm.

“Bin why would you do that! I don’t even remember how many I had.” He mumbled.

“Hey, she owes me! I gave her my blood, sweat and tears when I helped her set everything up in there!” Dongmin raised an eyebrow.

“Your sister owns the bar?” Bin nodded and Dongmin scoffed. “No wonder she ran over your bike.” Bin gaped at the comment and swerved the car slightly, scaring Dongmin.

“Moon Bin what the hell?!” Bin just laughed as Dongmin hit his arm repeatedly. “If you crash my car, I’m gonna run _you_ over!”

Bin had only swerved because there were no cars on the street they were driving down. He would never endanger Dongmin’s life just because he was playing around.

“I should have just stayed home.” Dongmin mumbled with a frown while crossing his arms and looking out the window. He didn’t mean it but he was a bit upset. He didn’t think Bin would do something so reckless, even if there were no cars on the road. They stopped at a red light and he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked over at Bin who held a serious expression on his face.

“I’m sorry.” Bin stared at Dongmin until the light turned green and he drove off. His hand lingered on his thigh for a few seconds before he started to move it away. Dongmin quickly grabbed it and held it in place in his lap. Bin glanced over, surprised, but kept his hand there. He squeezed Dongmin’s thigh gently before twisting his hand so that their fingers intertwined.

Dongmin’s face maintained a blush as he looked out the window. This felt nice and..right. He smiled to himself and gave Bin’s hand a light squeeze.

——

_8:03 pm_

Bin pulled into a parking space in the parking lot of the restaurant. They had to separate their hands so that he could maneuver the car better and it left a cold feeling in their hands. They gathered their things and exited the car, making their way to the entrance of the restaurant. Dongmin tugged on the sleeve of Bin’s jacket as he looked as his phone.

“Myungjun said that they’re pulling up now. Let’s wait out here for them.” Dongmin said as he put his phone away and scanned the street for any signs of the couple. Bin did the same until they finally came into view.

“Oh there they are.” Bin pointed out. Dongmin looked in the direction and squinted.

“Where?” Bin leaned in to show Dongmin where they were.

“Right there. There’s Jinwoo and-” They both paused, staring at the couple until they were right next to them. Jinwoo chuckled as they stared.

“Junnie, I think you broke them.” Jinwoo said, smiling at his boyfriend. Myungjun waved his hand in front of them. They both blinked and started stuttering while pointing at Myungjun.

“Yes, I know, I’m beautiful. Now let’s go inside, I’m starving.” Myungjun pulled his boyfriend towards the entrance leaving the other two to stare and gawk at them. Dongmin turned towards Bin.

“His hair is blonde.”

“Yeah, It looks good on him.” The two finally entered the restaurant and made their way over to the couple.

“No PDA please.” Dongmin joked as they sat down. The couple laughed and broke apart from their kiss.

After a small conversation, they ordered their food and took turns to the bathroom. Jinwoo went with Bin first, leaving Myungjun and Dongmin at the table.

In the bathroom, Bin could feel Jinwoo radiating a very different vibe. He leaned against the sink with his hands in his pockets and stared as Bin washed his hands. When he finished he looked over to Jinwoo who was glaring at him. Bin swallowed thickly.

“Is something wrong hyung?” He made sure to add the honorific in case he did something to offend him. He didn’t think he did. Did he stare at Myungjun the wrong way?

Jinwoo pushed off the sink and got closer to Bin. They were almost pressed up against each other and Bin was sure Jinwoo could smell the fear radiating off of his body.

Bin was pretty strong himself and could probably hold his own against Jinwoo. Except he had never seen Jinwoo’s muscles.

Despite it being summer, Jinwoo always wore lose and baggy clothes, never giving Bin a chance to see just how much muscles he had. But if he was this close to Bin without a hint of fear in his eyes then he must be packing a lot. He was probably a gangster in college and had tattoos littered all over his arms, that’s why he covered them. He also probably hid a weapon and was waiting for a chance to get Bin all alone. He was gonna die wasn’t he?

Jinwoo must have sensed that his heart was beating fast because he turned his head and snorted.

“Relax, I’m not gonna jump you. I just wanted to look you in your eyes and see what kind of man you were.” He began to wash his hands and Bin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Why?” Bin asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Jinwoo rinsed his hands for a few more seconds before replying.

“I don’t trust a man who doesn’t fear me.” He said as looked at Bin through the mirror. Bin felt his whole body tense at the piercing glare. He didn’t know why but he definitely feared the shorter male. “Don’t worry. As long you don’t cross me, we can be good friends. Hell, we can be best friends.” Jinwoo gave a smile to which Bin tried to give one back but ended up looking ridiculous.

Jinwoo snorted and began drying his hands with a paper towel, leaving Bin to stand there and try to regain self-control. He was supposed to be manly, he wasn’t supposed to be intimidated by another man.

“But.” He said strongly, catching Bin’s attention again. “If you hurt him.” He looked Bin in the eyes again. “I’ll kill you.”

Bin was sure he made an audible gulp because Jinwoo was laughing and opening the door.

“Come on let’s get back so the others can wash their hands.”

When they returned, Bin sat stiffly in his chair. Dongmin gave him a look.

“Are you okay?” Bin was quick to nod and give a smile, not wanting Dongmin to worry. Dongmin gave Jinwoo a look but didn’t say anything, deciding to leave for the bathroom with Myungjun.

As they washed their hands, Dongmin could feel Myungjun’s eyes on him. He glanced at his hyung.

“Is there something you need?” He asked.

“Are you seriously not gonna tell him?” Dongmin groaned and turned towards his hyung.

“Can we not talk about this right now? I just want to have fun tonight.” He pleaded. Myungjun sighed and started to dry his hands, giving a paper towel to Dongmin.

“I know I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to regret it in the long run. I want you to be happy and have a healthy relationship. Going into one with secrets will only harm you both. I speak from experience.” Dongmin knew all to well about the chasm that had formed between Jinwoo and Myungjun in the early years of their relationship.

“It’ll be fine. It’s not like this is gonna be long-term anyway.” Myungjun frowned and Dongmin shook his head. “Enough about me. Are you okay?”

Myungjun took a deep breath and put on his brightest smile.

“Let’s get back, the food probably arrived.” Myungjun opened the door and left. Dongmin frowned and left after him.

Dinner had been a bit awkward at first but Bin had eventually broken the ice with a joke, making the whole table erupt in laughter. The rest of dinner had been pleasant and would be a good memory for all 4 of them. Myungjun and Jinwoo exchanged a knowing look as the watched the two across from them gaze into each other’s eyes as they converse.

When they exited the restaurant they lingered out front.

“Bin, you said you owned a motorcycle right?” Myungjun asked. Bin nodded so he continued. “Does that mean you’re gonna take Dongmin on dates with your motorcycle?” Bin hummed and looked at Dongmin.

“I don’t know. Does it?” He smirked. Dongmin fake gasped and turned to Bin.

“Are you asking me out on another date Mr. Moon?” He asked with a bright smile on his face.

“Maybe I am, Mr. Lee.” Bin said, returning the smile. They smiled at each other, not saying a word until they heard a snicker from beside them. They turned away and blush.

“Okay, well we’re gonna head home and let you two do whatever it is you’re doing.” Myungjun chuckled out.

“We had a great time. We’ll see you two later.” Jinwoo said as they waved goodbye and walked back to their car, his arm around Myungjun and Myungjun laying his head on his shoulder.

When the couple was out of sight, Bin motioned for Dongmin to start walking to the car. They walked side by side in a comfortable silence until they reached the car. Bin dug around his pockets for the keys but his search was cut short when Dongmin spun him around and pinned him to the car. Before Bin could say anything his lips were attacked by Dongmin.

Dongmin kissed him passionately and it took all of Bin’s will power to pull away. He gently pushed Dongmin off of him and regained his composure.

“Dongmin we can’t.” He saw as Dongmin’s face held a hurt expression and he began to back away. Bin was quick to grab his wrist.

“Not that I don’t want to! Trust me, I do.” Dongmin blushed but now he was confused. Bin brushed a strand of hair out of his face and gazed into his eyes.

“I like you. A lot. But, we did everything backwards. We had sex when we barely knew each other’s name.” Dongmin groaned, not wanting to listen. “I want to start over. I want to learn everything about you. And I don’t want to randomly have sex before I’m sure we even have anything. Because I want something want with you.”

Dongmin’s eyes teared up as Bin talked. He didn’t deserve him at all. If he was being honest, Dongmin’s past relationships hadn’t gone well. They all wanted to charm Dongmin so they could get into his pants and be done with him. He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment. He sniffled and Bin was at his side in a matter of seconds.

“What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?” Dongmin shook his head and smiled, pulling Bin into a hug.

Thank you was all Dongmin could muster up as tears started to run down his face. These damn hormones loved to make him overly emotional.

Bin held Dongmin close, not knowing why he was crying but not wanting to interrupt him. They got a few odd looks but Bin ignored them and kept holding Dongmin until he pulled back and wiped his face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cry so much.” Bin chuckled and wiped his cheek.

“There’s no need to apologize. Now come on beautiful, let me take you home.” Bin opened the passenger door for Dongmin to climb in and he smiled at the gesture.

——

_9:35 pm_

Bin put the car in park when they arrived at Dongmin’s place. He gave Dongmin a smile and held up the keys. But when Dongmin reached for the keys Bin snatched them back and pouted.

“How am I supposed to get home?” Dongmin raised an eyebrow. “I’ll bring it back tomorrow I promise.”

“As long as you don’t total my car.”

“I promise.” Dongmin smiled and leaned over to kiss Bin on his cheek.

“I had fun tonight, really. Thank you.” He said before climbing out. Bin rolled down the window to call out.

“I’ll pick you up at 1 for our lunch date!” He pulled out of the parking space and waved goodbye before Dongmin could say anything. Dongmin just watched as Bin sped off towards his own house and smiled to himself.

When Dongmin made it inside the cold feeling returned. Ever since his hyungs left, his house had felt cold and lonely and he didn’t like it. It didn’t feel warm or loving like the cafe whenever he visited.

Dongmin shook his head and got ready for bed. He lied down but couldn’t get comfortable enough to go to sleep. Even his bed felt cold.

He didn’t like it.

He twisted and turned for a few hours but couldn’t find a position comfortable enough to sleep in. Dongmin threw back the blankets and grabbed his phone and made his way into the living room. He plopped down onto the couch and reached for the lamp on the night stand. When his hand felt nothing but air he turned on his flashlight and inspected the table.

Where the hell did his lamp go? All that was left was a post-it note-

 _Bin_.

He snatched the post-it note off of the stand and read it. “Sorry about the lamp! And the vase! Well, you knocked over the lamp and I knocked over the vase. I think?” It was decorated with funny faces and Dongmin felt his heart leap. He decided to shoot Bin a text.

> _**handsomeboi:** “Hey, you’re probably sleep but I just wanted to let you know that I found one of your post-it notes. You owe me a new vase! XP”_

Dongmin was about to turn on the TV when a call came through his phone. He checked the caller ID and fumbled with his phone when the name read “Bin”. After a few rings, he finally answered.

“H-Hello?”

“What are you doing up? You should be asleep so you’re energized for our lunch date tomorrow.” Dongmin’s mouth went dry at the sound of Bin’s raspy voice. He didn’t dare look at the screen, fearing his sleepy face might kill him.

“Did I wake you? Sorry.” Dongmin said back. Bin chuckled and Dongmin felt his heart melt.

“No, don’t worry. I was having a hard time sleeping anyway.” Dongmin finally looked at the screen and he swore that an angel possessed his phone.

Bin was lying on his side with his face smashed against the pillow. His hair was tied up into a ponytail and he was staring at his phone. There was a lamp on in the background that illuminated his face and he was absolutely breathtaking.

“It’s so dark. Don’t you have a lamp or- Oh right we broke it.” Bin laughed and Dongmin couldn’t help but laugh along.

“I have one in my bedroom, hold on.” Dongmin relocated into the bedroom and got comfortable on his back before turning on his lamp. He smiled and waved at Bin who smiled brightly and waved back.

“Hey gorgeous.” Bin said. This was starting to become a nickname but he didn’t mind. He smiled at it.

“I look terrible. I have bags under my eyes. Why do you insist on calling me gorgeous?”

“Because you are. Bags and all.” Dongmin had to face the camera down to hide his face because he was blushing so hard.

“Hey, I can’t see you anymore. Dongminnie” he whined. Dongmin didn’t know how much more he could take. “Binnie wants to see you.” He started saying in a child’s voice. Dongmin lifted the phone back to his face.

“Okay okay, stop whining.” Dongmin smiled and Bin smiled even wider. Suddenly, everything felt warm. Even though Bin wasn’t there physically, it felt like he was and Dongmin instantly felt better.

They talked on the phone for an hour or two until Dongmin fell asleep. Bin watched him sleep for who knows how long before he dozed off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t they cute??  
> Will “Hey gorgeous.” Be a thing? Yes.  
> Also something about Jinwoo being alpha male just seemed right.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Plz leave comments I love to read them! What do you think about the pictures? Should I use more or just stop while I’m ahead?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello I have returned. Unfortunately school starts tomorrow so I don’t know if I’ll update Friday ;( I’m not sure what the new schedule is like but I’ll work something out! It won’t be too long before the next chapter though so don’t worry!  
> Anyway, please enjoy this long chapter as a gift before school! <3

_Friday, August 28 7:13 pm_

Bin and Dongmin had gone on lunch dates and even brunch dates for another 2 weeks before Bin asked Dongmin out again, this time with flowers. He had surprised Dongmin after work outside of his apartment with a bouquet of Dongmin’s favorite flowers. Dongmin had stayed in the car for a few minutes, a little embarrassed. When he got out of the car he made his way over, playing with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“You bought flowers from somewhere besides my shop? I don’t know if I should feel complimented or offended.” He joked.

“Haha. Jokes on you, I bought these when you were off yesterday.” He retorted. Dongmin giggled and Bin thought his heart was gonna explode. “I would never betray you.” 

Dongmin knew he was talking about the flowers, but he somehow sensed that he meant he wouldn’t betray him as a person. He appreciated the gesture. Bin handed the flowers over a bit nervously.

“For you.” Dongmin smiled and sniffed them before holding them close. 

“What’s the occasion?” He asked. Bin played with his hands, looking everywhere but Dongmin.

“Well, I was wondering if you would uh..” Bin started hesitating. Dongmin placed a hand on Bin’s, making him look up at him. 

“Bin.” Was all he said before the other calmed down. Bin grabbed Dongmin’s free hand with both of his hands and looked him in the eyes.

“Dongmin, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date?” Bin said with a small smile, his heart beating a bit fast. The first time hadn’t gone so well, even if he had agreed to it later. He knew this time was different, but couldn’t help feeling nervous. He watched as Dongmin’s smile grew wider and his heart lept. 

“It would be my pleasure.” He answered with a smile. Bin smiled even larger and Dongmin leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. He lingered his lips on his cheek for a few seconds then pulled back and smirked. Bin was blushing hard and watched Dongmin open the door to his apartment. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Moon.” He said, albeit a bit seductively. 

Dongmin still had doubts concerning his relationship with Bin, but the voices were less often ever since the first date. Spending more time with Bin had cleared most of the thoughts away, especially when he smiled. It was like the sun clearing away skies of gray.

He liked the feeling he got when he was around Bin. Nothing else mattered when they were gazing into each other’s eyes. It felt like they were the only two in the world when they were together, having fun and flirting. It felt nice and..right. No matter what the voice in his head said.

He went inside of his apartment and left Bin outside with his thoughts. His very, dirty thoughts. 

Bin was ten shades of red after watching Dongmin flee inside of his apartment. He swore he saw him sway his hips and it was driving him crazy. He started to fan himself and leaned against the wall. Dongmin was gonna be the death of him. The way his eyes turned into crescents whenever he smiled, the way he bit his lips when he was nervous, and even the way he fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt when he was flustered, which Bin made sure to make him whenever he could. But that was only half of it. 

Bin got all hot and bothered whenever he heard Dongmin’s raspy voice at night just before bed. He didn’t know how long it would be before he burst but it would be soon. He had to calm himself down each time, and he was glad he couldn’t see his boner. 

When he calmed down he called for an Uber and sat outside, waiting. He waited a few minutes before the door opened and Dongmin poked his head out.

“Bin, I was hoping you’d still be here.” Bin walked to the doorway.

“Yeah, I’m waiting for an Uber. Is there something you need?” 

Dongmin put on a sly smile and grabbed the front of Bin’s shirt, pulling him close. Bin could feel Dongmin’s breathe tickling his skin. So much for calming down. Bin stared at Dongmin like a deer caught in headlights. Dongmin chuckled and pressed his lips onto his.

The kiss was deep and Bin wrapped his hands around Dongmin’s waist to steady himself. It quickly turned into a heated make-out session, a few grinds here and there before Bin felt a slap on his ass. He yelped and pulled back, flustered. But before he could say anything Dongmin pushed him out of the doorway.

“Your ride’s here.” He said with smirk as he wiped his lips with his thumb and closed the door. Bin stood there panting, red, and horny. Did Dongmin just- 

The driver honked his horn and and Bin spun around, hurrying to get in.

——

_7:50 pm_

When Bin got home he was exhausted. He was still horny from earlier so he stripped and climbed into the shower. He turned the hot water on and sighed as the heat washed all of the dirt and stress from today away. His mind drifted to Dongmin and their make out session earlier making him moan and lean against the wall. He started to stroke himself, letting out small puffs of air and a few moans. 

All of a sudden, his phone rung, interrupting him. He grunted in frustration and reached for his phone, ready to blow up at whoever was calling him. He didn’t bother reading the caller ID and just swiped to answer.

“What?” He said a bit aggressively. He pointed the camera directly at him and almost dropped it when he realized Dongmin was on the other side of the screen. 

“Did I make you that mad?” Dongmin asked. He didn’t think teasing him would have pissed him off that much.

“D-Dongmin!” He stuttered and pointed the camera more at his face than his torso. “S-Sorry, I didn’t read the caller ID.” He said flustered. Sure he had been naked in front of Dongmin before but he was drunk. Dongmin chuckled. 

“Really? Or is that just an excuse?” He said suspiciously.

“W-What?”

“You’re mad because of earlier aren’t you?” Dongmin put on a pout and Bin shook his head. 

“But, I’m in the shower so can I call you back?” Dongmin looked closer and blushed.

“O-Oh, sorry, I didn’t notice.” Dongmin stuttered out, flustered. Bin smiled.

“I’ll call you later.” Bin said as he set his phone back on the sink, settling back into the shower. Dongmin hung up the phone and groaned, embarrassed.

Or at least he _thought_ he did, until he heard a moan.

Dongmin looked up and around and then he spotted his phone. He grabbed it and almost fainted at the sight. From the angle the phone was at, he could see Bin through the mirror leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and mouth open. Dongmin noticed that he had muted his microphone instead of hanging up, so being the considerate person he was, he was gonna hang up. That was, until he moaned his name. 

He paused in his action and blushed. When he looked closely he could see Bin’s arm moving rapidly and immediately recognized it. He blushed even more realizing that Bin was jerking off to _him._

Bin moaned his name again and Dongmin felt himself getting hard. He laid back in his bed, staring intensely at the phone and started to palm himself through his shorts. He quickly got hard thanks to his hormones, which actually came in handy this time. 

Dongmin watched Bin closely the whole time, matching his pace. He moaned whenever Bin moaned, especially when he moaned his name. He heard Bin’s breath hitch and he knew he was about to cum. Dongmin felt himself getting close as well and sped up his strokes. Watching Bin get off to him really turned him on, and when Bin moaned his name as he came, Dongmin lost it. He came all over his torso and his hand, panting and red. When he came back to reality, he quickly hung up the phone. He cleaned himself up and shot Bin a text.

> _**handsomeboi:** I’m going to get into the shower so I’ll call you instead.  
>  **handsomeboi:** Thanks for the show Mr. Moon ;) _

Dongmin hopped in the shower and started thinking about his future with Bin. He liked being around the other, a lot. He made him laugh and always made his day better. Being with Bin sounded like a good thing.

He smiled to himself as he washed his hair. Then he looked down and examined his stomach. It didn’t look like he was showing yet, but his abs, though only toned, were starting to disappear. He huffed.

Thinking back to what Myungjun said, he was right. He shouldn’t keep being pregnant from Bin, especially if he wanted a relationship with him. He couldn’t hide his stomach forever, not when Bin would expect to have sex with him. He smiled again, thinking about how considerate Bin is. He probably could get away with not having sex with him until after the baby was born.

Dongmin slapped his cheeks. No, he couldn’t take advantage of Bin. Even if he was seriously considering it. He groaned, his mood ruined from thinking so much. He quickly got out of the shower and put on some clean pajamas. He grabbed his phone and went into the kitchen while drying his hair. His stomach started to growl and he scowled. 

“Be quiet, you gremlin. I’m getting food now.” He knew it wasn’t just the baby’s fault but he was frustrated and needed to take his anger out on something. And since the baby couldn’t retaliate he chose them.

As he began making himself some food, his phone rang. He was too busy watching the stove to check the caller ID so he quickly answered it and tossed it on the counter.

“Hello?” He called out. He briefly stopped what he was doing when he heard sniffling on the other line. He looked over and saw Myungjun half covering his face while his cheeks were stained with tears. His eyes widened as he quickly wrapped up his cooking. He didn’t finish entirely but it didn’t matter since something was wrong with Myungjun, who rarely cries.

“Myungjun, what’s wrong?” He said as he sat down on his couch and frowned at screen. Myungjun was red from crying and his eyes were puffy. He tried to think of all the possible scenarios that would prompt Myungjun to cry and call him. “Is everything okay?” Myungjun shook his head and it took a few minutes for him to calm down before he was able to speak.

“C-Can you come over..?” He stuttered out. Dongmin immediately got up and went to his room to grab his keys. 

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” He asked, but Myungjun still could barely form a sentence. “...Where’s Jinwoo?” He asked cautiously. Myungjun started crying again, meaning the problem was related to Jinwoo. “Don’t worry, I’m on my way.” He said before hanging up and heading to his car. 

——

_8:40pm_

Dongmin was with Myungjun in his apartment on his couch rubbing soothing circles into his back as he cried his eyes out on Dongmin’s lap. He just discovered that Myungjun and Jinwoo just had a fight, which was rare. The two had a few disagreements here and there but it was always resolved right after it came up. They only had one fight and that was early in the relationship when they were having a few trust issues.

Myungjun didn’t tell him all of the details yet, just that they had a fight and Jinwoo left. It didn’t seem like they broke up but it still seemed like a big fight. He didn’t think they would have had a big fight after the first one, yet here they were.

They sat on the couch for about 30 minutes before Myungjun sat up from Dongmin’s lap and wiped at his face. 

“Are you ready to talk now?” Dongmin asked softly. Myungjun stared at his hands that were folded in his lap and nodded. 

Dongmin listened to everything Myungjun said, thinking over every word carefully until he was finished and started crying again. 

“It’s all my fault!” Myungjun sobbed out.

“Hyung, you made a mistake. You were sad, and you were frustrated. Of course you’re gonna say things you don’t mean to. I’m sure Jinwoo is thinking the same thing right now.” Dongmin said, trying to reassure him. But Myungjun just shook his head. 

“You don’t understand! He was so mad! He’s never been this mad at me before Dongmin!” He said through sobs. “He was so mad..” he hid his face in his hands and cried. Dongmin couldn’t do anything but comfort him and try to reassure him that his relationship wasn’t over with. He offered to stay the night which Myungjun hurriedly agreed to.

Dongmin knew it was gonna be a long night, and it was. Myungjun had woken up from a nightmare and was crying again and Dongmin had to once again comfort him. They only got a few hours of sleep before that and Myungjun had refused to go back to sleep, fearing another nightmare. 

So they stayed up watching movies in a pillow fort they made in the living room. Myungjun had cuddled up to Dongmin who had a cup of coffee in his hands. If they were gonna stay up, he needed some sustenance. They watched movies for hours until Myungjun had finally dozed off around 7 in the morning. Dongmin was on his back with Myungjun resting his head on his torso snoring softly. He felt bad for his hyung.

His face was red and puffy from crying and the tears stained his cheeks. He had worry lines forming and a permanent frown on his face. He wished his hyung wasn’t going through this, he was strong but he had reached his limit. Between not being able to start a family and getting into a fight with his boyfriend, his armor had crumbled. Dongmin ran a hand through Myungjun’s hair gently continuously, hoping to relax him.

His phone pinged, signaling a text and he checked his notifications. He inhaled sharply when he realized he had multiple missed calls from Bin and multiple texts as well. He felt apologetic towards Bin, since he didn’t call him back last night. He bit his lip and texted him back.

> _**handsomeboi:** I’m so sorry for not calling you back last night, something came up. Also..  
>  **handsomeboi:** I don’t think I’m gonna be able to make it to the date. Please don’t be mad! :( _

Dongmin sighed, nervous that his relationship with Bin would be ruined. He groaned and rubbed at his face, accidentally stirring Myungjun awake.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.” Dongmin said as he rubbed Myungjun’s back. 

Myungjun sat up and looked around, but when he looked at Dongmin he frowned. He rubbed at his eyes and let out a whimper. 

“Myungjun...” Dongmin whispered.

“I can’t even cry anymore...” he said, sobbing. Dongmin pulled him into a tight hug until he calmed down again. He hated seeing him like this, it made him feel helpless. Dongmin needed to talk to Jinwoo. 

Soon, he left Myungjun in the pillow fort to make breakfast. While he cooked he checked his notifications, but got no response from Bin. He sighed and finished cooking, setting up the table afterwards.

“Myungjun, the food is ready.” He looked up at him and sighed before dragging his body over to the table. He sat down and thanked Dongmin for the food before taking small bites out of it. Dongmin frowned.

“Hyung, you have to eat more than that...” Myungjun put down his chopsticks and sat back.

“I’m not hungry..” He said, looking down. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Myungjun stood up, walking to the doorway. “I’m going to take a shower.” He left Dongmin to clean the kitchen by himself.

Dongmin groaned and put away the leftovers. When he was done he sat on the pillow fort and checked his phone again, but there wasn’t any messages from Bin. Maybe he was sleeping. It was already 12, maybe he was just waking up? He wouldn’t purposefully ignore Dongmin, right?

He sat there waiting for Myungjun to return and Bin to text him back. Eventually, he crashed from all the caffeine and fell asleep.

——

_Saturday, August 29 7:30 pm_

When Dongmin woke up, it was dark. How long had he been asleep?

“It’s 7:30.” Myungjun said from beside him and he realized that he had asked that out loud.

Wait, 7:30? He opened his phone and saw that he had one new text from Bin. He quickly opened it and felt his heart drop.

> _**danceboi:** K._

That’s it? K? Dongmin set his phone down and frowned. He knew it. His relationship hadn’t even started and it was already over with. His heart ached and he placed a hand over it.

“Dongmin? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Myungjun reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at him and let his shoulders dropped. 

“Me and Bin are getting nowhere and it’s all my fault.” Myungjun rubbed his shoulder.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Dongmin didn’t know if he should tell Myungjun that he called off the date to stay with him, but when he looked into his eyes he gave in.

“Well..Me and Bin were supposed to go on a date today..” 

“What? When?” Dongmin gave him a look and Myungjun gasped. “Now?!” He nodded and Myungjun groaned. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have told you to go home hours ago!” 

“That’s exactly why! You’re going through a difficult time right now and I’d rather be here with you.” Myungjun stood up and pulled Dongmin up with him.

“Get out.” 

“What?”

“Out!” Myungjun began pushing him out of the door. Once he was out Myungjun went back in and then returned with all of Dongmin’s belongings. “And don’t come back until you’ve had some action!” Dongmin turned red and gaped.

“Hyung!” 

“I’m serious Dongmin. Go on the date. Don’t let my mistakes ruin your relationship.” They stare at each other until Dongmin sighed.

“Alright. But I’m coming back right after the date!”

“Please don’t. I don’t want to deal with horny Dongmin.” Dongmin blushed again and slapped his arm. “Go!” Myungjun shooed him.

Dongmin reluctantly left the apartment and jogged to his car. He checked the time as he climbed in and called Bin. He waited for Bin to answer as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. When he didn’t get an answer he frowned. Was he really ignoring him?

When he reached a stoplight, he called him once more. It took a few rings before he picked up. 

“Bin?” He was met with silence. “Hello?”

“Yeah.” He said with a bit hostility. Dongmin sighed.

“Bin, I’m sorry. Something came up last minute, but I’m free now! Is it still too late for our date?” He asked cautiously. When Bin didn’t reply he started biting his bottom lip. “Bin please..I know I haven’t been the best person lately but I’m really trying. I do want this to work, it’s just that...I’ve never been in a relationship like this one. My past relationships they....” Dongmin fell silent and shook his head as he turned the corner into his parking lot. He parked and turned the car off.

“My point is, I’m very sorry and I really want to go on this date with you-“

“Ah!!”

Dongmin screamed at the figure that pounded on his car window. He stopped when he heard them laugh and it echoed through the phone. He looked closely at the figure to gauge who it was, when he saw a familiar Cheshire smile.

_Bin._

Dongmin clenched his shirt at his chest and panted. Bin hung up and opened the car door, peering inside with a wide smile.

“Hey gorgeous.”

“Bin!” Dongmin yelled as he helped him out of the car. “What is wrong with you?!” He shoved him but Bin grabbed his arm, wrapping one of his own arms around his waist and pinning him against the car. Dongmin blushed at the close proximity but still stared into Bin’s eyes.

“Why? You don’t want to see me?” He asked with a smirk. He stroked his cheek, leaning in closer. “You’re so pretty.”

Dongmin’s face immediately fell. He squirmed in Bin’s grasp, making him release him and walked a few feet away. Those 3 words hurt and dug deep, giving him flashbacks.

He hated being called pretty.

Bin, worried reached a hand out and jumped when flinched away.

“S-Sorry.” He turned to him, avoiding eye contact. Bin just watched him, twisting his body so that he was looking Dongmin directly in the eye. They stared until Dongmin cleared his throat and Bin stood up straight.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Dongmin pressed his lips together, determined not to expose his past, for he was embarrassed by it. So he tried to change the subject.

“Are we still on for the date?” Bin frowned but gave in nonetheless. He sighed and offered a gentle smile and nodded. Dongmin smiled even brighter. “Great! I’ll go get ready!” He kissed Bin on the cheek before practically sprinting inside. Bin just stood there and smiled, slowly falling in love.

——

_8:00 pm_

“You’re so whipped.” Minhyuk laughed out at his best friend. Bin rolled his eyes as he shuffled around his room getting ready. “You’re eyes actually _sparkle_ when you talk about him!” Bin stopped to spit back a retort.

“You mean like how your eyes sparkle when you talk about Sanha?” He smirked when Minhyuk blushed and he started stuttering. “Come on, you bumbling mess. I need you to help with my hair.” He said as he sat down in his desk chair.

Minhyuk mumbled under his breath and traveled over to Bin. They chatted while Minhyuk styled his hair to match his clothes and even added a few accessories. 

“There.” He said, admiring his work. “Aren’t I the best?” Minhyuk puffed out his chest and smiled. Bin snickered and poked his stomach, making him flinch before checking himself out in the mirror. Minhyuk really did a good job styling his hair.

Bin had picked out a light blue denim jacket to wear over a plain white tee, with black jeans and white converse to match. Minhyuk had thrown in a watch and small silver hoop earrings to go along with the outfit. 

They headed outside and Minhyuk insisted to take pictures so he could upload them to his Instagram, even though he rarely used it. Once pictures were over Bin put on his helmet climbed on his motorcycle. He hadn’t told Dongmin that he ha picked it up earlier today and was gonna surprise him with it. 

Minhyuk handed him the extra helmet and wished him good luck before retreating inside of the apartment. He was staying at Bin’s place because the floor to his dorm had discovered bed bugs and was getting bombed. 

Bin waved and sped off on his bike towards Dongmin’s house. He missed the feeling of the wind around him when he drove and admittedly, he did speed a little, reveling in the feeling for a few minutes until he was parked outside of his lover’s house. He took off his helmet and shook his hair slightly, straightening it out a bit. He looked up at the building and smiled. Up there lived a boy who he was absolutely smitten with and he would scream it for the whole word to know. He wasn’t shy to admit his feelings for the other, but he wasn’t sure if the other felt as strongly as he did so he waited patiently until he was sure.

He checked the time on his phone and it read “8:40 pm”. The place they were going to didn’t close until midnight so they had plenty of time. He put his phone away and grabbed the handles of his bike, revving it loud and clear for anyone in the building and the block to hear. 

Meanwhile, Dongmin had just finished getting ready. He had settled on a a white tee and blue jeans topped with a dark red button up that he left opened but had also rolled the sleeves a bit, as well as white converse. He hadn’t used any accessories but he did style his hair just a tiny bit.

He was checking himself out in the full body mirror he hung on his closet door when he heard a loud rumble. He jumped and looked out of his window to see someone on a motorcycle looking right up at him. Was that Bin? When did he get his motorcycle back?

Bin just waved at him and Dongmin smiled back. He made sure he grabbed everything before heading out the door. In the elevator, Dongmin had started to think about their relationship and he made up his mind. This was it, there’s no going back. He took a deep breath and placed a hand over his heart as it was beating fast, exhaling when the doors opened to the lobby. He rushed outside, wanting to be near Bin immediately.

When Dongmin approached the motorcycle Bin turned it off and hopped off to show it off. He shook his hands as he pointed his arms at it. 

“Tada!” He said with a huge smile. Dongmin hadn’t realized he was checking out Bin instead of the motorcycle until Bin cleared his throat. “My motorcycle is over here, babe.” He smirked.

Dongmin blushed at the nickname and moved his eyes to look at the bike. He traced his hands along it and smiled. 

“It’s so you.” He said before turning to Bin and running a hand over his chest. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few minutes before Dongmin broke away. “So where are we going on your trusted steed?” Bin laughed and handed Dongmin a helmet before putting on his own and climbing onto the bike.

“It’s a surprise. Now climb on and make sure you hold on tight alright? I don’t want to lose you in the middle of the street.” He joked, but Dongmin tensed up, now scared.

“Um, maybe we should take my car instead!” He said nervously. Bin turned to look at him and took off his helmet as he climbed back off. He took the helmet and for a second Dongmin thought he was agreeing, but Bin just placed it on his head and made sure it was strapped on tight and secure. 

“There, now you won’t hurt yourself when you do fall off.” Dongmin punched his shoulder. “Ow I’m kidding!” He grabbed Dongmin’s head. “I would never let you fall off, I promise.” He kissed the top of the helmet and smiled before putting his back on and climbing back onto the bike. “Come on beautiful, we have a date to get to.”

Bin knew all the right things to do and words to say to make Dongmin feel better. So he reluctantly climbed on and wrapped his arms around Bin’s waist as tight as he could, while closing his eyes and laying his head onto Bin’s back. Bin wasn’t gonna tell him that he practically couldn’t breathe, wanting Dongmin to feel as safe as possible. So he just pulled out of the parking space and headed towards the designated place.

——

_9:10 pm_

Bin had been out of breathe when they arrived due to Dongmin squeezing his insides every time he turned. When Dongmin asked about it he felt bad when Bin told him he was squeezing a bit too tight. But Bin had just kissed his cheek and led him inside.

Dongmin immediately recognized where they were as soon as they entered. Bin had brought him roller skating. He hadn’t gone since he was a kid. He smiled at all of the couples in the rink skating together and he felt warmth engulf his hand. When he looked down he saw his hand interlocked with Bin’s and he smiled, squeezing his hand gently.They bought their shoes and sat at an empty table to put them on. Once they were on Bin looked over at Dongmin.

“Do you know how to roller skate?” He asked. Dongmin blushed slightly and shook his head. Bin smiled at him and took both his hands in his, helping him stand. He put one hand on Dongmin’s hip to steady him and then he slowly guided him to the rink. He stumbled a few times but they eventually made it, with Dongmin holding onto Bin for dear life. Bin laughed at how cute he was before he made him let go of his torso and held his hands tightly.

“B-Bin Wait!” Dongmin said nervously. He wasn’t ready to let go yet. Bin laughed again but continued to pull him around the rink.

“Relax, I’m not gonna let you fall.” He tried to reassure him. Dongmin took a deep breath and let Bon guide him, trusting him to not let him fall.

He was dead wrong. 

As soon as Bin let go of his hands he fell face first into Bin, knocking them both over. Bin groaned as the wind was knocked out of lungs and Dongmin scrambled to his knees.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Bin sat up and Dongmin looked over his body for any signs that he may be hurt.

“I’m okay!” Bin cupped his face, making him look into his eyes. “I’m not hurt. Are you?” Dongmin shook his head and Bin let go, helping him stand back up. He led them to the wall so Dongmin could steady himself. 

“Do you want to continue? I won’t let go this time I promise.” He smiled at him. Dongmin bit his lip and nodded. It was a date after all.

Bin helped coast Dongmin around the rink a few times, switching to hold him by his side instead. Dongmin only fell once afterwards, but Bin had caught him before he hit the floor, so he was grateful. They took a break after a few more laps around the rink and sat at their table. Dongmin let out a puff of air and stretched.

“I’m hungry.” Bin said randomly making Dongmin laugh. “What? I am! What about you?” Dongmin nodded and they decided on ordering pizza from the food counter. Bin went to place their order while Dongmin headed for the bathroom.

Dongmin quickly used the restroom and washed his hands before looking in the mirror and fixing his appearance a bit. Once he was finished, he took a deep breath and smiled. He thought long and hard about their relationship many times and he made up his mind yesterday. He was gonna do it. He was gonna set things straight.

With a new wave of confidence, he rushed out of the bathroom and back to the table where Bin was waiting. He greeted him with the brightest smile and sat down.

“Was your trip to the bathroom that exciting?” He laughed out. Dongmin blushed and shook his head.

“That’s not why.” Bin raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else. They chatted until their pizza arrived. Then, they ate their pizza in a comfortable silence. When they finished, Dongmin grabbed both of Bin’s hands and held them in his on top of the table. He smiled as he gazed into his confused eyes. 

“Bin, these last 3 months with you have been amazing. You always know how to make me smile and I’m grateful for that. I’m also thankful that you were patient with me and waited for me until I was sure of what I wanted. And now, I want to tell you that I’ve made up my mind.” Bin listened carefully, anticipating what he was gonna say next. “We’ve spent so much time together that now I can’t imagine not being around you. Getting to spend time with you has always been warm and fun and so..” Dongmin looked away, blushing. “I want to make it official.”

Bin couldn’t believe his ears. He wanted to be official? He was officially his boyfriend? They could go on more dates and spend even more time together? This was the happiest day of his life. He didn’t realize he hadn’t answered Dongmin until he waved his hand in front of his face, snapping him back to reality.

“Sorry, I was surprised.” Dongmin pouted a little and Bin couldn’t help but lean over and plant a small kiss on his lips. It was short and sweet, nothing like the other kisses they shared. There was no lust behind it, just warmth.

When he sat back, Dongmin put a finger on his lips and giggled. Bin could have died right then and there. His giggle was soft, like his lips and Bin couldn’t help but smile. He stood up and grabbed Dongmin’s hand.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Dongmin smiled and followed Bin, holding his hand tight, afraid to let go. They returned their skates and left the building. Bin helped Dongmin strap his helmet on and they both climbed on the bike as Dongmin wrapped his arms around Bin’s waist, a little less tight than the first time. He laid his head on his back, relishing in the warmth radiating from him.

They rode Bin’s bike back to Dongmin’s house, getting off right after they parked. Bin walked Dongmin to the door, hand in hand, when Dongmin turned to face him in the doorway.

“I had a great time today.” He said with a big smile. 

“I’m glad.” Bin smiled back, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

“But...” Bin started to frown as Dongmin bit his lip. Dongmin started to back up into the apartment lobby, pulling Bin with him. He pulled him all the way over to the elevator and pressed the button. Bin was absolutely confused. Dongmin pulled Bin close and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Today could be even better upstairs in my apartment.” He whispered seductively in Bin’s ear. When he pulled back, he let their noses touch. They stared at each other until the elevator dinged. Bin practically shoved Dongmin inside with a low growl, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him feverishly. 

“Bin..” he moaned out between the kisses. They were so lost in each other that Dongmin had forgotten to press the button for his floor, so when the elevator doors opened again and they heard a gasp, they broke apart, flustered. Dongmin dragged Bin out of the elevator, bowing to the old lady who was waiting. He pulled Bin inside the other elevator which had also opened and made sure to press the button for his floor. They stood next to each other as they waited in an awkward silence. Dongmin squirmed from the boner that had somewhat formed in pants and Bin looked over.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” Bin asked. Dongmin shook his head and bit his bottom lip. Bin continued to stare at him but Dongmin ignored the gaze, knowing that if he looked they would never make it to his apartment. He swallowed thickly and Bin watched as his Adam’s Apple bobbed. He couldn’t resist pushing him against the wall again and attacking his Adam’s Apple, leaving a hickey there. 

Dongmin moaned as Bin kissed and licked at his neck, but when the door opened he didn’t stop. 

“Bin- Wait” he panted out. Bin ignored him and kept leaving love bites all over his neck. Dongmin watched as the numbers went up, realizing immediately that someone was about to get on. He mustered up all the strength he had and pushed Bin away just in time for the doors to open.

Fortunately, a man climbed on but he was too busy talking on his phone to notice the sexual tension in the air. After the man clicked the button for the lobby, Dongmin hurriedly clicked the button for his floor again. He glared at Bin behind the man and Bin pouted at the silent scolding. When they finally got off Bin trailed behind Dongmin as he got his keys out.

“Geez you’re like a horny teenager.” He whispered as he unlocked the door. He really couldn’t talk since he was the same way. Once they were inside with their shoes off Dongmin turned on the lights and headed to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?” He asked, but Bin shook his head and plopped down on the couch.

Dongmin felt bad for scolding him so he left the water on and snuck into his bedroom. He shuffled through his closet until he found the bag he was looking for. He wanted to give Bin a gift as a thanks for being so kind to him.

When Dongmin was finished making sure his present was presentable, he headed back to the kitchen and shut off the water. He made his way to Bin who was pre-occupied on his phone and didn’t notice him approaching. He stood in front of him and snatched his phone out of his hand, tossing it on the coffee table. 

Bin was about to protest when he was left speechless after taking one look at Dongmin. He was dressed up in all black lingerie, leather mixed with lace. His eyes watched as Dongmin sat between his legs and rubbed his thighs.

“I wanted to thank you for taking care of me.” He said lowly as he gazed seductively into Bin’s eyes, which were blown out from lust. Dongmin started palming him through his pants and listened to him moan. 

“Now,” he said as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his semi-hard dick free. “It’s my turn to take care of you.” He stroked it a few times, eliciting a long moan from Bin, before diving right in and taking all of it at once.

“ _Fuck.._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the smut was not included so sorry :( It was getting really long so I cut it out. But I hope the rest was okay! <33


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

_Saturday, August 29 12:15 pm_

Bin dug his hands into Dongmin’s hair and moaned loud as he sucked him off. He was _amazing_. Bin felt chills all over his body as he stared into his eyes, watching his lips stretch around his dick and listening to the slurping sounds emitting from the latter. It was a lewd scene and it was _hot_. Dongmin had to hold Bin’s hips down to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. There would be another time for that.

“Fuck- I’m close” Bin panted out as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over him. Dongmin bobbed his head a few times before pulling off with a pop. He stood up as Bin whined.

“Why’d you stop?” He asked, pouting a bit. Dongmin couldn’t help but chuckle and climb into his lap. He kept his eyes locked onto Bin’s as he began grinding down and moaning.

“I want to feel you inside of me.” He whispered lowly. Bin growled and in a swift motion picked Dongmin up as he stood from the couch. Dongmin giggled and wrapped his legs and arms around Bin to keep him from falling.

They walked to the bedroom where Bin dropped Dongmin onto the bed, a bit unceremoniously but completely by accident. 

Dongmin had let go too soon and Bin had tried to catch him but he ended up falling on top of him instead. Bin had quickly sat up, checking if Dongmin was hurt but he just smiled at him.

“Ya! Why did you let go? Do you want me to crush you?” Dongmin wrapped his arms and legs back around Bin and pulled him close. 

“In a way.” He said suggestively and grinded upwards, moaning softly. Bin moaned as well and pinned Dongmin to the bed, immediately attacking his neck for the second time that night. He kissed over the bruises he made earlier and made sure to leave new ones. 

When practically his whole neck was littered with bruises, Bin sat back on his heels to examine Dongmin fully. 

Dongmin was dressed in a lace underbust corset that was connected to his stockings and wore small, thin, leather panties that barely covered him up. Combined with the hickeys Bin left, he was a work of art. Bin moaned and dove right back in, placing his mouth on one of his exposed nipples and swirling his tongue around it. Dongmin arched his back and moaned, panting and squirming under the sensitivity.

“Mmm Bin- stop teasing me already..” he panted out. The way he swirled his tongue around his nipple was driving him crazy and it sent shivers down his spine. 

Meanwhile, Bin had moved onto the other nipple and replaced his mouth with his hand on the previous one. He couldn’t get enough of him. Bin trailed kisses all over his chest and moved down towards the leather panties covering his dick. He smirked up at him and began palming him through the panties. Dongmin moaned and placed both his hands on Bin’s shoulders. As much as this felt good, he wanted to feel even better with Bin inside of him.

“Bin please..” he moaned out as Bin unhooked his stockings from his corset and pulled down his panties, freeing his dick. He immediately began stroking it, working him until he was fully hard and moaning loudly. He lost it when Bin suddenly engulfed his dick with his mouth and started to suck him off. The sudden heat made him shiver and he arched his back when Bin wrapped his lips around more of him. 

“Fuck, wait- Bin..!” he panted and groaned. He knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate and he was trying to warn Bin before he came but then Bin was shoving his fingers into Dongmin’s mouth and everything became too overwhelming. 

He gasped around Bin’s fingers and shuddered, letting out a whimper, followed by a loud whine, and then he was cumming into Bin’s mouth. He felt so many emotions hit him at once and all of a sudden it was too much. Everything afterwards was a blur, and when he snapped back to reality he realized that he was crying and Bin was holding him close against his chest and rubbing his back for comfort.

After a few moments he calmed down and pulled away from Bin, sitting up at the same time as him. He wiped at his eyes and sniffled, feeling embarrassed at crying after orgasming. 

“It’s okay.” Bin said as he held his hands. “You were just overwhelmed. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.” He kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand, but Dongmin groaned and pulled away, standing up and facing him.

“It’s not okay! I keep ruining the mood.” He pouted and crossed his arms. Bin snickered and stood up, engulfing Dongmin in a hug. 

“You didn’t ruin the mood. You just needed to calm down a bit. Besides, since you were crying, it must have been a pretty good orgasm, huh?” He said, smirking. Dongmin blushed but nodded his head, hoping to get a rise out Bin. He was supposed to be seducing him all night but instead he ended up getting comforted and ruined the mood, no matter what Bin said.

Dongmin looked up into Bin’s eyes and then flicked his eyes down to his lips, inching closer to him. When their lips finally met, he felt a spark ignite and set a flame inside of him. The kiss quickly turned heated and they were once again in the bed, this time with Dongmin on top of Bin.

He straddled his lap and shoved his hands under his shirt, trailing his fingertips across his toned abs and then his chest. They broke apart for a few seconds and Dongmin pulled Bin’s shirt off, capturing his lips again once the shirt had been thrown to the ground. Dongmin pulled back for air after a few more moments of kissing. He tugged at Bin’s pants and Bin helped him pull them off. As Dongmin got ready to put Bin inside of him, he was abruptly stopped.

“Hey, hey! What are you doing?! You haven’t even been stretched yet!” Dongmin groaned, ready to have it inside of him already.

“I’ll be fine, just let me put it in already.” He tried once more but Bin had stopped him once again and pulled him off of his lap. Dongmin whined and furrowed his eyebrows. “Bin please! I’ve been waiting all night!”

“Not until you’ve been stretched! I don’t want to hurt you.” Bin frowned and caressed his hips.

“Bin, I promise I can take it! So, please just shut up and let me ride you!” He said, trying to climb back on Bin, but Bin refused him again.

“Look, as hot as that sounds, I’m not gonna move forward unless you’re properly stretched.” Bin didn’t understand why Dongmin was so intent on skipping stretching. But Dongmin was fed up with having fingers in ass every two weeks and he didn’t want any more.

“I’ve done it plenty of times before, I’m used to it!” He tried once more but this time Bin grabbed his wrist.

“What? Why would you do that?” Bin asked, worried.

“Why does it even matter?” Bin was about to protest when Dongmin practically threw himself at Bin, knocking them both over onto the pillows. He buried his face into his neck and whined. “Fuck, Bin!” He sat up and stared him right in the eye with furrowed eyes and pouted. “Gosh, I’ve been trying to seduce you for 2 whole nights! I’m horny and I haven’t had a dick inside of me since the first time we fucked!” 

Bin was a bit surprised at Dongmin’s sudden outburst. He wasn’t his usual calm and collected self, but that could be the result of sexual frustration. He sighed and sat up.

“I just want what’s best for you.” He caressed Dongmin’s cheek and kissed the other one. 

“I..” _love you_ “really like you. So please, let me take care of you one more time.” Dongmin looked down and sighed. He nodded and reached over into his nightstand for a condom and some lube. He handed it to Bin who smiled brightly and kissed him. They made out as Bin gently pushed Dongmin back onto the bed. He pulled away and trailed kisses down Dongmin’s chest and stomach, making sure to leave extra kisses around his belly button. Dongmin let out small moans and soft pants from the tender kisses.

He spread Dongmin’s legs apart and stroked his thighs. Then he ducked his head down and licked his entrance. Dongmin flinched and moaned, he was sensitive down there and Bin loved it. He kept licking and eventually shoved his tongue inside deep. 

“Ah-! W-Wait!” Dongmin blushed. The feeling was unfamiliar and he wasn’t sure how to react to it. It felt _really_ good and he could feel himself getting hard again, so he reached a hand down and began stroking himself. When he looked down at Bin, his mind became fogged with lust. Watching him with his tongue in his ass and his hands wrapped around his thighs turned him on more than he could have imagined.

Bin thrust his tongue in and out of Dongmin’s hole, twisting and wiggling it as much as he could. He wanted to hear him moan and squirm under his touch. He wanted to make him feel amazing, more than he used to with whatever jackass hurt him. 

He pulled his tongue out and watched Dongmin pant and whine. He opened the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing it in for a few seconds and pressing one finger at his entrance. Dongmin hissed at the cold and gasped as Bin pressed the finger inside of him. He waited a few seconds before thrusting it slowly and then gradually speeding up until Dongmin was a moaning mess.

Watching him mewl made him moan and he gently added another finger inside of him. After thrusting 2 fingers for a few moments he added another one, and then another one until he was thrusting 4 fingers in and out of Dongmin’s hole, stretching them when needed.

“Fuck- Yes! Bin..!” Dongmin moaned out. He sped up his own strokes and soon he was fully hard and leaking precum. 

When Bin stopped and pulled his fingers out, he groaned and rolled his hips. He didn’t want to be teased anymore.

“Fuck me already!” Bin tsked and leaned up to Dongmin’s face which held a pout and kissed his lips for a few seconds before moving back. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to ride me?” He said smirking. Dongmin blushed and nodded as Bin helped him sit up and proceeded to sit back against the headboard. Dongmin grabbed the condom and opened it, rolling it on Bin’s dick and involuntarily moaning, eager to have it inside of. Bin smirked and helped him rub lube over the condom. He kissed him and reached around to grab at his ass and squeeze. It was soft and round and he wanted to grab more of it. Bin gave his ass a slap, earning a moan from him.

“You like that?” He whispered lowly, slapping it once more. Dongmin pressed his hips back against his hands and moaned louder as Bin spread his cheeks apart. He was getting impatient and wanted to be filled up immediately.

Dongmin crawled on his lap and positioned himself over his dick, pressing the tip against his hole and moaning. Bin held his hips as he sat down slowly, until he was completely filled up. Bin groaned at the sudden heat surrounding his cock and Dongmin moaned out loud from the feeling of being stretched, panting and waiting to adjust to the size. 

When Dongmin was sure he was ready, he lifted himself all the way up, leaving only the tip in and slammed back down, moaning at the same time as Bin. He made sure to keep their eyes locked as he continued to bounce up and down with his hands gripping onto his shoulders and Bin’s hands gripping firmly onto his waist, helping him move himself. 

He started bouncing faster, rolling his hips every time they connected with Bin’s. He could feel his dick slightly brushing against his prostate but he couldn’t angle himself to hit it directly. He was getting frustrated so he slammed down hard and let out a loud groan.

“Bin please..” he panted out. 

“Please what?” Bin asked, grinding up and moaning. Dongmin desperately wanted to repay Bin for taking care of him before but his mind was so clouded with lust and he wanted to be taken care of in this vulnerable state.

“Please fuck me. Make me forget my name.” He moaned out. Bin was happy to oblige, if the growl he let out just before flipping them over was anything to go by.

Bin wasted no time in slamming into him. He wanted to ruin him since the first time he properly met him in the cafe. He was too drunk the first time they fucked to satisfy his needs and he couldn’t remember all the details of his body like he wanted to.

Like the way his back arched when he thrusted _just right_. Or the way he shut his eyes and twisted his face when Bin rammed into his prostate. He loved hearing the long moans and the loud whimpers that fell from his perfectly plump lips.

“Ah-! Bin, fuck..! _yes_.” Dongmin cried out. He held a death grip on the sheets as he was being fucked out of his mind.

Pretty soon he was once again stuttering against Bin’s hip and cumming over his torso, all while moaning out Bin’s name at the top of his lungs. Bin could feel Dongmin’s hole clenching around him, making him moan. He was about to pull out so that he wouldn’t hurt him from the over sensitivity but Dongmin had stopped him by wrapping his legs around him and grabbing onto his shoulders.

“W-Wait..!” He panted out “D-Don’t stop until you cum”

Bin wasn’t sure if he should and he was about to protest until Dongmin started rolling his hips, creating friction. Bin moaned and started thrusting again.

He leaned forward, placing his hands on the bed beside either side of Dongmin’s head and shoving himself deeper and deeper inside of him, making sure to hit his prostate to give him as much pleasure as possible could.

He could feel his climax creeping up on him so he leaned down onto Dongmin’s body, making them fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces. Bin continuously thrusted into Dongmin, rolling their hips together and abusing his prostate to pull out another orgasm from Dongmin and chase his own.

“Fuck- Ah, I’m close.” He moaned out.

“D-Dont stop..! _Please_.” Dongmin was already hard again but he couldn’t last long. He had already cum twice and was becoming exhausted.

Bin felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and he moaned out loud, slamming relentlessly into his prostate, hoping to make him cum at the same time as him. Dongmin let out a choked whine and came once again, throat dry from screaming.

With one last thrust Bin pulled out, pulled the condom off and came onto Dongmin’s lingerie. He panted, exhausted from exerting all of his energy. When he can down from his high, he flopped next to Dongmin and let out a puff of air. He turned to face Dongmin who looked like an absolute mess and smirked. _Mission Accomplished_. Dongmin looked back at him and Bin couldn’t resist kissing him. They kissed slowly but quickly before breaking apart.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Bin said as he stood up and threw the condom into the trash. He helped Dongmin stand and take the rest of the lingerie off, tossing it in the dirty clothes hamper once they reach the bathroom. He sat Dongmin down on the toilet seat and drew a bath. He glanced back over to see him nodding off and chuckled.

“Wake up cutie. You can’t sleep yet.” He stroked his cheek after turning off the water in the tub and Dongmin looked lazily up at him. He stood up and had to hold onto Bin for balance, almost falling over from his lack of strength and dizzy feeling.

“Woah, be careful.” Bin said, worried. “Are you alright?” He had hoped Dongmin would nod his head but instead he shook it. He instantly frowned and was in the midst of asking him what was wrong when Dongmin spun around, lifted the toilet seat, and vomited. Bin grimaced but he rubbed his lower back letting empty the day’s food. 

Dongmin was completely out of it. He didn’t know what was happening but he knew he didn’t feel good and remembered that he hadn’t taken his medicine that morning. His mind couldn’t form coherent sentences and he was too exhausted to try. He weakly flushes the toilet but remained on the floor, unmoving. It wasn’t until Bin had helped him up did he leave the cold tile bathroom floor. He made no move to rinse his mouth, only doing so when Bin asked him. 

Bin helped Dongmin into the tub and slid in behind him, holding him close to his chest. They sat like that for a few minutes, soaking in the warmth of the water until Bin made the first move and started washing Dongmin’s chest. He washed him gently, hoping Dongmin could feel his love from his touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter was supposed to be A LOT longer but I couldn’t write as fast as I wanted to while juggling school qwq  
> So instead, I’m gonna make the chapters shorter because I feel bad for not updating like I used to ;( It pains me to not be able to post chapters. I hate school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK(KINDA)
> 
> ENJOY THIS SANHYUK FLUFF FILLER CHAPTER

_Wednesday, August 12 11:15 am_

Minhyuk sat in a booth at Love wheel, watching as the most beautiful person he’d ever seen scurried around the cafe, taking orders and delivering them. He waited patiently for him to tend to him and started scrolling through his phone, trying to ignore all the lovey-dovey couples in the cafe. One of them being Myungjun and Jinwoo. 

From where his booth was situated, he could see through the half open kitchen door at the two giving each other kisses as Myungjun had prepared some orders. They were soulmates, everyone knew that. Minhyuk just hoped he would be able to find his. He really wished he hadn’t looked up, because his hyungs were grinding against each other on the kitchen counter

He grimaced and made eye contact with Myungjun who quickly pushed Jinwoo away and blushed, chuckling awkwardly as he started preparing more orders. Minhyuk just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone, but then he heard a commotion and Sanha was practically sitting on his table by how close he was. 

Minhyuk looked up at him, cheeks slightly tinted pink as he gazed into his eyes and took in every detail of his face. Sanha gave him his signature smile and got his notepad ready to take his order.

“Good morning, what would you like to order?” Minhyuk smiled widely and licked his lips.

“Just a coffee please. Black.” Sanha’s nose scrunched up at the order. He couldn’t believe people actually drank such a tasteless beverage. “Why do you look like that?” Minhyuk chuckled out.

“Nothing, Nothing.” Sanha quickly replied. He shoved the notepad into his pocket on his apron and sped off to behind the counter to fix his drink. It didn’t take long since he didn’t want anything added to it. “Here’s your coffee. _Black_.” He said as he set the mug on the table. “Anything else I can get you?”

Minhyuk shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. He noticed that Sanha hadn’t moved so he looked up to see him biting his lip nervously.

“Is something wrong?” He asked cautiously. Sanha blushed and shook his head running off to tend to another customer. Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to his cup of coffee.

He slowly drank his coffee, savoring the taste as he sneaked glances at Sanha. He caught him staring once and proceeded to choke on his coffee. 

“Park Minhyuk, quit dying in my cafe!” He heard Myungjun call from behind the counter.

“Geez, you’re such a klutz.” Bin said as he patted his back, albeit a bit too hard. Minhyuk swatted him away as he coughed. He grabbed a napkin from Bin and wiped at his mouth, embarrassed about having a fit in front of the whole cafe. When he finally calmed down he quickly gathered his things, threw away the dirtied napkins and practically ran out of the building, bowing on his way out.

——

_1:30 pm_

Minhyuk hid his head in his arms on his desk and groaned. School was going to be the death of him and he really wish he hadn’t needed summer classes. 

His phone pinged and he sat up to check the notification, sighing when it was from one of his classmates.

> _**Jiwoo:** Hey, Minhyuk! I was wondering if you were free this Saturday? Me and a few friends are going to Karaoke and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along? Plz say yes!_

Minhyuk groaned and ignored her text. He was too awkward to hang out with anyone besides Bin. Sure he had hung out with Myungjun and the others but he felt more relaxed with Bin and Sanha there, even though he’s still awkward around Sanha. It must be those big beautiful brown orbs called eyes that makes him feel that way.

He banged his head on his desk, moaning in frustration at himself. Why couldn’t he be normal and ask him out straightforward? Why did he always have to be such an expressionless rock?

After falling asleep for half an hour, his alarm went off, signaling it was time for class. He groggily sat up and stretched his arms over his head, yawning and standing up to shake out the rest of his body. This was his last class of the day and guess who also had that class. The one and only, Yoon Sanha. They usually sat next to each other, sharing notes and cracking jokes, so when he was unloading his bag and noticed Sanha coming in, he smiled and waved.

Except when Sanha had begun to wave back, someone had plopped down into the seat next to him, making him jump slightly. He turned to see none other than Jiwoo. 

“Minhyuk, hey!” He internally groaned and put on a small smile so as to not be rude. “Did you get my text?” She asked while cocking her head to the side. He pursed his lips and shook his head. “Well, I was just asking if you wanted to go karaoke with me and a few friends this Saturday. You aren’t busy are you?” She had been inching closer to him as if he wouldn’t notice.

Minhyuk had a lie ready on the tip of his tongue but was promptly interrupted by Sanha squeezing between them. 

“Saturday? I’m free Saturday!” He leaned forward against the table in front of them. “You’re free too aren’t you Minhyuk? Karaoke sounds like fun, let’s both go!” He said as he turned his body to face Minhyuk. 

He felt his breath get caught in his throat when his eyes made contact with Sanha’s bright ones. All he let out was a strangled noise and a shrug, making Sanha raise his eyebrows and giggle. He stood up straight as the Professor came in and waved goodbye, hurrying to a seat behind them. Minhyuk wanted to crawl in a hole and die. What the fuck kind of sound did he just make?

His mind stayed unfocused the whole class, and his face burned red from embarrassment.

——

_Saturday, August 15 9:45 pm_

Minhyuk wouldn’t lie if asked, but he was tipsy. He drank more than he originally intended to. Lucky for him that he wasn’t a lightweight, unlike Sanha. He had less to drink but was more drunk.

Sanha was all over the karaoke room singing and dancing, well slurring his words and tripping actually. But, Minhyuk found it cute. He thought it was cute how red his cheeks had become from the alcohol, and he thought it was cute how energetic he had become, more so than usual. 

But he wasn’t the only one who was drunk. Jiwoo was just as drunk as Sanha except she was practically all over him, and no matter what Minhyuk did to try and refuse her politely she just kept continuing. He desperately wanted to leave this very uncomfortable situation. 

All of a sudden Sanha was on his other side, equally as close. He felt his cheeks burn red even more than they already had from the way he could feel Sanha’s breath on his neck. Minhyuk swallowed hard and finally decided to stand up.

“Uh, I-I’m going to the bathroom.” He tripped a bit over Sanha, apologizing profusely and hurrying out of the room. 

Once he made it to the bathroom, Minhyuk splashed his face with cold water to try and sober himself up a bit. After a minute or two, he dried his face off and the door opened, travailing Sanha who stumbled inside. He leaned against the wall and Minhyuk hurried over to him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Minhyuk asked, worried. Sanha looked him in the eyes and he could tell that he was completely out of it. They stared into each other eyes for what felt like an eternity.

But really it was more like 10 seconds. Because the next thing Minhyuk knew, Sanha was vomiting all over him.

——

_Monday, August 17, 2:30 pm_

Sanha paced the hallway outside of his math class. He knew he was late but he didn’t have the courage to go inside and face his fears.

He bit his nails and paced faster, unable to open the doors when he spotted a familiar bush of pink sprinting down the hallway towards class. Great, he was late too.

Sanha panicked after realizing Minhyuk was nearing him and so instead of going inside like a normal person, he turned around and ran around the corner. 

Once around the corner he collapsed against the wall, panting from the adrenaline. After a minute or two, Minhyuk’s head poked around the corner.

“What are you doing-” Sanha screamed at the sudden question, not expecting Minhyuk to be here. Minhyuk just laughed as Sanha stood up, embarrassed again.

“W-What are you doing here? A-Aren’t you late for class?” Sanha stuttered out.

“We’re in the same class idiot. That means you’re just as late as me. What are you doing?” He asked confused as to why Sanha ran around the corner. The younger of the two refused to look the other one in the eyes. He had heard from someone else at the get-together that he had puked all over Minhyuk, and now he was just embarrassed and felt like an annoyance.

“Is something wrong? Are you sick?” Minhyuk asked worriedly while placing a hand onto Sanha’s forehead, which only made his face heat up more. “You’re burning up! Idiot, if you were sick you shouldn’t have come to class!” He yelled softly, grabbing Sanha’s wrist and dragging him towards their dorm building. 

Minhyuk didn’t know where he got his sudden burst of confidence from. Maybe it was from the fact that Sanha was sick and he didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. He felt Sanha tug his hand away as they neared the door to their student dorms. He looked behind him, confused.

“I’m not sick!” He exclaimed, face still flush. 

“You’re hot.” Minhyuk said bluntly. Sanha knew he meant his temperature but he couldn’t help but blush even more. Minhyuk was quick to catch on to the double meaning and immediately started stumbling over his words, sporting a blush himself.

“N-No that’s not what I meant! You’re not hot!” He tried to save himself but failed miserably. Sanha frowned, feeling hurt that he didn’t think he was attractive. Minhyuk saw his face fall and immediately took back what he said. “W-Wait that’s not what I meant! You’re hot, very hot!”

Sanha raised his eyebrows at his outburst and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to stifle his laughter at the feeble attempt of his crush. Minhyuk didn’t stop rambling, still trying to save himself from an utter disaster, even though it was already a train wreck.

He didn’t know what came over him, but in one long stride, Sanha made his way over to Minhyuk and pressed his lips against his. 

It took Minhyuk a few seconds to register what had happened and if he was dreaming or not before he started to kiss him back. They stood in front of the door to their dorm, making out for as long as they could before they ran out of breath and broke apart. 

Minhyuk’s hands rested on Sanha’s hips, whose arms were wrapped around his neck. They panted and laid their forwards and bodies against each other.

“You talk too much.” Sanha breathed out. Minhyuk smirked and Sanha could see his eyes turn dark.

“Then why don’t you make me shut up?” He whispered back as he inched closer. Sanha shivered, swallowing thickly and pressed another kiss against Minhyuk’s lips.

They never made it to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter went back in time but you guys deserve some fluff after some angst. Sorry it’s so short, I really wanted to update for you guysssss 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I’m generous and the chapter’s are shorter here’s another chapter!

_Sunday, August 30 9:15 am_

Bin awoke to the sound of coughing followed by a flush. He blinked his eyes as they focused on the empty bed next to him and his mind finally caught up, realizing that Dongmin had been in the bathroom vomiting. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the bathroom door. 

“Hey are you okay?” He said groggily, clearing his throat afterwards. “Do you need anything?” Dongmin coughed and turned the faucet on.

“M-My medicine..It’s on the nightstand..” he said softly. Bin had gotten even more worried at those words when he made his way to the nightstand. He had said “ _My_ ” which made it seem like more than just ibuprofen. He wasn’t sick was he? Bin had seen him throwing up a lot more than he probably should have. As Bin found the pill bottle, he read the label out loud. 

“Pre-natal..?” Bin had seen these before. He was lost in his thoughts and didn’t hear Dongmin approach him.

“Bin?” Dongmin said cautiously. He watched as Bin turned to him slowly, holding the pills in his hand and looking up at Dongmin. He looked at the bottle and back up at Bin, not knowing what was wrong, until he turned the bottle around to show him the label. 

“Why are you taking pregnancy pills..?” It was a stupid question and Bin knew it. But there was small sliver of hope that maybe it was mistake.

Dongmin felt his blood run cold and his mouth go dry. He stared at the bottle unable to form words and a lie on the tip of his tongue. His mind was running a million miles per second and he felt nauseous all over again. He flinched when Bin rubbed a tear away from his cheek. When had he started crying?

“Breathe, Dongmin.” Bin said softly as he sat them both on the edge of the bed. Dongmin hadn’t realized he was hyperventilating either. When he finally calmed down and wiped his face, he refused to lift his gaze from the ground. His heart was beating so fast that he could hear nothing but it beating in his ears and he thought it was gonna burst out of his chest. Before Dongmin could react, Bin was pulling on his clothes. He was leaving.

Dongmin could do nothing but watch, tears in his eyes. He felt so nauseous and scared out of his mind. He had just driven away the only person who truly cared about him because of a stupid secret. He choked on his words, frozen in his spot on the bed and watching as Bin gathered his things and stood in the doorway of the room. Dongmin saw hurt etched across his face and he felt his heart clench tightly, knowing that he was the cause.

Bin turned around slowly and he watched his back as he left his apartment. Dongmin broke down and curled in own himself. After a few minutes of crying, he heard Bin’s motorcycle revving up, signaling that he was leaving. For good. Dongmin had only cried this hard once before in his life, but this felt worse.

After what felt like an eternity of crying, Dongmin’s phone rang but he couldn’t bring himself to answer it. He let it ring and ring, too worn out to care. He was so tired from crying that he started drifting off into sleep when it rang again. Dongmin groaned and reached for his phone. He answered but didn’t say a word, letting the person on the other end talk.

“Hello? Dongmin?” It was Jinwoo. Dongmin made a noise to signal that he was listening. “Where are you? Are you with Myungjun?” Dongmin took a deep breath before replying.

“No..” It was silent for a moment. 

“What’s wrong?” Dongmin pursed his lips, feeling a fresh new set of tears coming. He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud, he didn’t dare utter the words, not wanting to believe it actually happened. Jinwoo scoffed on the other end. “I’m coming over, open the door.” The phone hung up after that.

Dongmin didn’t have the energy to move so he fell asleep instead, hoping that his dreams would be better than reality.

——

_9:50 am_

Jinwoo climbed out of the Uber right outside of Dongmin’s house and spotted a familiar head of lilac hair sitting upon a running motorcycle. 

Suddenly, he felt immense anger wash over him, and without a moments notice launched himself at Bin, knocking him from the bike onto the pavement.

Bin felt pain shoot up his shoulder as well as his head and he was surprised to see Jinwoo, and even more confused as to why he had just flung him to the pavement. But he didn’t have any time to think because Jinwoo was raising his fist and bringing it down onto Bin’s jaw. 

He knew he was strong, but he didn’t think he was _this_ strong. Bin underestimated the power he had to put into his muscles to remove the shorter from on top of him. After a few more punches, Bin finally got the upper hand and shoved Jinwoo off of him, into the car next to them. He quickly stood up and created some distance between them.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Bin yelled from the other side of a small car. They were tall enough to see over it and Bin could see the anger seething off of the older. Jinwoo slammed his hands down on the car and Bin flinched slightly. 

His sleeves were rolled up and on display for the world to see was his tattoos, littered up his arm, all kinds of ink patterns framed his muscle. Great, he really was a gang member. Jinwoo pointed a finger at Bin.

“Do you remember what I said to you? If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.” And now he was gonna die.

Before Bin could protest Jinwoo was jumping over the top of the car. Bin couldn’t believe what was happening. He was so in awe that he nearly forgot to run. Jinwoo chased Bin around the parking lot for a good 5 minutes before they were interrupted by a car pulling into the parking lot, but only for a few seconds because then Jinwoo was chasing him again. Thank God he was fit.

“Jinwoo, Stop!! What are you doing?!” Bin whipped his head around to see Myungjun rushing over to a frozen Jinwoo. He panted and watched as Jinwoo ignored Myungjun approaching him and glared straight at Bin.

“Not now.” He said, making Myungjun stop and frown. Bin watched as Jinwoo began to start toward him again and he groaned. 

“Would you stop chasing me?! I didn’t do anything!!” He yelled exasperatedly, tired of running. Jinwoo stopped but kept glaring.

“Then why was he crying?” He yelled, more like a statement than a question. Bin didn’t know how to respond. He knew they were close with Dongmin but the pregnancy was not his secret to tell. He cursed inwardly for not being able to answer the question and only digging his own grave. “That’s what I fucking thought.” And Jinwoo was running towards him at full speed.

Bin ran but he tripped and fell forward, reaching his hands out in front of him to try and catch himself. He felt his hands scrape against the pavement and hissed at the slight pain. He was about to push himself off of the ground when Jinwoo appeared over him. He grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to his feet, only to punch him back down onto the ground. 

He was fed up with running, and holding back so when Jinwoo crawled on top of him he grabbed a hold of his shirt and flipped them over, landing a hit of his own.

“Stop!!” Myungjun yelled as he tried to pry Bin off of his boyfriend. But as he tugged on Bin, Jinwoo pulled them both to their feet and they began tossing and throwing each other around the parking lot.

Although Myungjun didn’t want them to fight, he was too weak to break the two alpha males apart. He was terrified they were gonna injure each other but he didn’t know what to do. Then, he got an idea.

Myungjun sped to the apartment door and flew threw the lobby into the elevator, waiting until it reached Dongmin’s floor. He began to to beat the door down until Dongmin answered groggily and a bit angrily.

“Why the hell are you beating down my door?” He said as he swung open the door.

“Dongmin..!” He was out of breath. “They- They’re fighting..!” He said between breaths. “You have to stop them...!”

“What? Who?” He said, anger leaving for a bit but his body was still stiff from sitting in one position and crying. 

“Jinwoo and Bin!” Dongmin’s eyes widen and he rushed past Myungjun hurrying to the elevator and slamming the button. His heart rate had sped up and he was starting to sweat. Jinwoo and Bin fighting was the worse thing that could possibly happen. They were gonna seriously hurt each other if they fought for real. Dongmin couldn’t help but think this was all his fault.

When he opened the apartment door he saw the two tumbling and knocking over Bin’s bike. Something fell off but he was too worried about the two males to care. He bolted towards their position with Myungjun behind him.

“Ya!!” He yelled out loud. When he reached them, he yanked Bin from on top of Jinwoo who was laid against the fallen bike. Bin tried to pull away but Dongmin tugged him harder. “Stop it!!” Bin finally stopped resisting and looked Dongmin in the eyes. Dongmin’s grip on his arm loosened and he let go, avoiding looking him in the eyes. Their attention was elsewhere in mere seconds when they heard yelling from a bit away. 

“Do I mean nothing to you?!” Myungjun yelled. Jinwoo looked shocked at the words that left his mouth. “Do the promises we made just not matter anymore?! Everything we went through together- all of the pain...” He said, tears starting to stream down his face as he gradually got quiet. 

Dongmin quickly pulled Bin as gently as he could into the apartment complex to give them some alone time. Once they were in his house, he sat Bin on the couch and mumbled that he was gonna get the first aid kit. 

While in the bathroom, Dongmin took a deep breath. Just an hour ago, Bin was walking out of the door and now, he was sitting on his couch again. His hands started to shake as he searched for the box and he took a shaky breath trying to calm himself down.

He made his way back to the living room and sat on the table in front of him. He could feel his eyes on him as he got out bandages and ointments. When he looked up, their eyes connected and he could see a hint of hurt in his eyes. Dongmin bit the inside of his cheek and took another deep breath as he broke the eye contact and poured alcohol on a cotton ball that he held between a pair of tweezers.

Bin kept his eyes on Dongmin even as he reached out and placed the cotton ball on a small cut that was above his eyebrow. He hissed and pulled back slightly only to have Dongmin chase him and continue patting him on the area.

“Stop squirming. If you hate alcohol that much maybe you shouldn’t have been fighting.” Dongmin bit, venom clearly laced on his words. He was clearly pissed and Bin shrunk back like a scolded puppy. 

“It’s not my fault!” He tried to defend himself. “I was just sitting on my bike and out of nowhere he knocked me off and punched me!” Dongmin looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Well you must have said something that pissed him off.” Bin shook his head furiously.

“After I left, I sat outside.” He said a bit quietly and they stared into each other’s eyes. “I couldn’t bring myself to just leave, even if I thought you needed some space.” 

Bin’s eyes flicked down to his lips and stayed there, until Bin had begun to lean in and land a small kiss into Dongmin’s lips. It was short and sweet and when he pulled back Dongmin had to blink away some tears. 

“Cute.” Dongmin blushed and cleared his throat. 

“Let me finish cleaning you up.” Bin smirked but let Dongmin work his magic. Once Dongmin was done cleaning and bandaging his wounds he climbed on the couch next to Bin. “Take off your shirt.”

“...What?” Bin asked incredulously. He knew they were just starting to reconnect but he didn’t think it’d move this fast. Dongmin’s cheeks heated up. 

“N-Not like that! It’s just- your shoulder! It’s- you hurt it!” Bin chuckled awkwardly and tried to take his shirt off but hissed at the sharp pain that he felt. “Let me do it.” Dongmin said as he maneuvered the elusive shirt off of Bin’s upper body.

When Bin turned his back to face Dongmin he heard a sharp inhale. 

“What is it?” He asked. Was it disgusting?

“It’s nothing much, don’t worry. It’s just a bruise. It’s not that big.” 

“Not that big, but big?” Dongmin made a noise of agreement and put some ointment on the tips of his fingers. 

“I’ll try to be gentle.” He said before gently gliding his fingers across the bruise. He heard Bin gasp and felt him flinch slightly. “Relax.” He said softly as he put more on the bruise.

After a few minutes he capped the tube but didn’t move off of the couch. He stared at Bin’s back, biting his bottom lip and contemplating whether or not to tell him the complete truth about his pregnancy. He saw how secrets nearly destroyed his hyungs and he didn’t want it to happen to them. As Bin began to turn his back, Dongmin grabbed his other shoulder and held him in place.

“Not yet. I want you to listen.” Dongmin waited a minute or two before speaking up.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you about...my body.” Bin listened intently, happy that Dongmin trusted him enough to tell him something as personal as this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was gonna post this instead of the sanhyuk fluff but i decided you guys needed a little fluff before some angst. Also it was really hard writing the fight scene so I hope it was alright


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw//attempted sexual assault(?)   
> I’m not exactly sure what the tw is but I think it is a tw. It’s after Dongmin leaves the cafe. It’s nothing explicit but better safe than sorry.

_Sunday, August 30 10:33 pm_

Bin sat with his back facing Dongmin as he waited for him to begin talking. He didn’t know what he was gonna say or where it would leave them but he would listen as long as he wanted him to.

“I don’t even know where to begin..” Dongmin said, taking a deep breath. Bin patiently waited for the male behind him to start.

“Do you know what a carrier is?” He asked. Bin shook his head. “According to the doctor, a carrier is an adult male who develops the ability to conceive a child and give birth. And it just so happens that...I’m a carrier..” He paused.

“Anyway, I went to the doctor with Jinwoo 2 weeks later and they told me that I was a high risk pregnancy and I was prescribed those,” Dongmin gestured to the room where his pills were “pre-natal pills to help with vomiting. I had to have weekly check-ups and bi-weekly....prostate exams.” Bin raised his eyebrows at that. “They even assigned me a mid-wife. Remember Yeona-noona? Yeah well she’s my midwife.” Dongmin frowned. “I’m sorry I lied to you. I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

Bin turned around to face him and immediately planted a kiss on his lips. They kissed for a bit before Bin pulled away, Dongmin chasing after his lips. Bin chuckled as he pushed Dongmin away softly. 

“You don’t have to apologize. But, I have to ask.” He bit his bottom lip and looked into Dongmin’s eyes. “The night we met..Is that when..?” He trailed off. 

Dongmin pursed his lips and swallowed thickly, shaking his head.

“So I’m not the father?” Bin asked. He sounded a little disappointed but Dongmin brushed it off. 

“No, it’s.. someone else.” He wasn’t sure how strong his lie would be but he was hoping it was plausible enough. 

“Then who-” They were interrupted by Myungjun opening the door and Jinwoo trailing right behind him.

“Dongmin I need to see your first aid kit.” He said quietly, voice worn out from yelling and stress. He was looking everywhere but Dongmin. Jinwoo and Dongmin made eye contact before he handed the box over to Myungjun who whispered a thank you before moving towards the bathroom with Jinwoo in tow.

“Actually,” Dongmin stood up “Jinwoo, can I talk to you? Outside?” Jinwoo looked over at Myungjun who just rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom. He sighed before turning back to Dongmin.

“Yeah, sure.” He led the way out into the hallway and moved down a few feet so they could talk. “If you’re gonna defend Bin then I don’t want to hear it.”

“You don’t even know what happened.”

“I don’t need to know the details, just that he hurt you and I don’t regret kicking his ass.” Jinwoo said as he crossed his arms. Dongmin glared at him.  
“He didn’t hurt me. I hurt him. And if you would just shut up for two seconds instead of jumping to conclusions, then I could have explained.” Dongmin bit at Jinwoo. Jinwoo furrowed his eyebrows as Dongmin calmed down and took a deep breath.

“He found out I was pregnant.” Jinwoo raised his eyebrows. “He found the pills that I take and then...he left.” Dongmin said, voice barely above a whisper after realizing how it sounded.

“So you think that makes it better? He left knowing something so important about you without a second thought.” Jinwoo inched closer to Dongmin “I don’t regret kicking his ass.” He then walked past Dongmin and back into the apartment, stopping and glaring at Bin who glared back.

Dongmin sighed and returned to his apartment when he saw Myungjun dragging Jinwoo away by the bottom of his shirt towards the bathroom. Dongmin sat back down next to Bin and Bin pulled him to lay on his lap. He let himself fall into his lap and started drifting off into sleep but he was abruptly woken up when he heard yelling.

He groaned and sat up, groggily searching for the noise. 

“The hyung’s are arguing.” Bin said, noticing his confused state. Just then, there was a loud sort of clapping sound, kinda like a slap and then Myungjun was storming out of the bathroom and the apartment. Dongmin and Bin just watched as Jinwoo rushed after him, calling his name, his cheek stinging red. Dongmin turned to Bin to speak.

“What just happened?”

——

_Tuesday, September 8 2:40 pm_

It had been a week since the day of the fight and according to Myungjun, him and Jinwoo had finally made up. Dongmin was ecstatic to hear the news so naturally when he sat down in the cafe with his hyungs he thought we would see them being lovey dovey and such. Except, he saw the exact opposite of that.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Myungjun asked Jinwoo, annoyed. They were sitting in a booth across from Dongmin, both with full heads of black hair. Myungjun claimed they got rid of the dye when they “made up”. Jinwoo raised his eyebrows at him.

“I still have 5 minutes left. Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?” Dongmin could see him getting annoyed as well. 

“Oh you’ve noticed?” Myungjun replied, sarcasm evident in his voice. Jinwoo narrowed his eyes and licked his lips before scoffing and getting up. He took one last glance at Myungjun before looking at Dongmin as he exited the booth.

“I’ll see you later.” Dongmin watched as he left the cafe and then turned to Myungjun. 

“I thought you guys made up. What the hell was that?” He gestured in the air. Myungjun shrugged his shoulders before leaving the booth himself to get back to work. 

Dongmin just sat there, confused before Bin came over.

“What’s up? Why the long face?” He asked, bending down to eye level. Dongmin sometimes forgets how beautiful Bin actually is and he gets caught of guard when moments like this happen. He too had reverted back to black after the fight. He told Dongmin that He, Minhyuk and Sanha had all done it together, relaying a story filled with chaos and misunderstandings involving porn that had been found on Minhyuk’s laptop.

Dongmin leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. He could feel him smiling through the small make out session before breaking apart with a wide smile. 

“I gotta get back to work. I’ll call you later.” When Bin turned around, Dongmin reached out a hand and slapped his ass. Bin gasped and turned around, hand on his ass and face flushed red. Dongmin smirked and watched Bin rush back to work. 

When Dongmin stood up to leave, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and plopped back down with a hiss. He laid a hand on the part that hurt and he panted softly before swallowing and standing back up, slowly making his way out of the cafe.

As he walked back to the flower shop, he made a mental note to mention the sharp pain to the doctor. He hoped nothing was wrong with the baby, he thought as he frowned and placed a hand on his stomach protectively. He shook his head and entered the store, going back to work.

Dongmin had just turned the open sign to close and walked back to the counter when the door opened and the bell above rung. Dongmin turned around to turn away the customer when his whole body stiffened and his knees instantly turned into jelly. He felt nauseous and wanted to run but his feet wouldn’t let him. Instead, he just stared at the person in front of him, who stared back, smirk dawning his face.

“What’s wrong? You look you’ve seen a ghost.” The other man joked smugly. Dongmin had swallowed thickly, mouth dry from having it open. As the man started walking towards Dongmin, he backed up into the counter, flinching when he made contact with it. 

His heart beat rapidly in his chest and tears stung his eyes, threatening to fall. His mind was clouded with fear as he stared at the man before him. He fake pouted and reached out for Dongmin’s arm, to which he quickly slapped away.

“Don’t touch me.” He finally said, panting a little. The other man frowned at his action. “What the hell do you want, Jinwook?” 

“You.” He smirked. Dongmin’s eyes widened as he pinned him to the counter. He immediately pushed him as hard as could and tried to run but his arm was yanked back before he could get to the door. He was spun around and the other man grabbed both of his wrists.

“Let go!” Dongmin yelled as he struggled against the grip. He would have fought harder but he couldn’t. Ever since he got pregnant all of his muscle turned into baby fat, so he wasn’t as strong as he was before.

Dongmin was terrified of what was gonna happen. He didn’t know what he was gonna do to him and there was no one to help him. Tears started spilling as he forcefully pulled towards the back of the store. Dongmin crouched down, pulling away and pressing his feet into the ground to create resistance. 

Eventually he kicked one of his legs out at his knee, making him yell out in pain and drop Dongmin completely. Dongmin scrambled to his knees to crawl to the door but felt a hand around his ankle and suddenly his leg was being pulled, but only for a second because then the door flew open, knocking over the plants behind it. 

Both of them looked up at the person who darted through the door, and through his tears Dongmin could make out that it was a man with a white shirt and-

 _Lilac hair_.

He choked on his sobs after realizing that Bin had come to his rescue. He watched as Bin threw himself at the other man, punching him roughly into a row of pots beside them. Dongmin rushed to his feet, trembling and unsure of what to do as Bin threw the other man around the shop, destroying pots here and there. At this rate, all of the flowers would die.

“Bin stop! You’re destroying everything!” Bin stopped mid-punch and looked down at the man under him who was battered and bruised. He sneered and pulled him up by his shirt, tugging him and throwing him out of the shop.

“I don’t ever want to see you again!” He growled out as the man scurried off. Bin quickly turned to Dongmin when he let out a shriek and doubled over in pain. “Dongmin!” He caught him before he fell and held him close. “Dongmin what’s wrong?! Did he hurt you?!” Dongmin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “I-Is it the baby?! Do I need to call the doctor?!” Bin was panicking, unsure of what was happening.

Dongmin shook his head again as he held his stomach and leaned his head against Bin’s shoulder until the pain passed. He panted and leaned back lowly, refusing to look in Bin’s eyes, but Bin held his face gently and guided it up to look at him. His brows were furrowed and a frown adorned his face.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asks, worried that his lover is hurt. Dongmin shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t know what was wrong or if he was okay. Bin frowned more. “Can you stand?” He helped him to his feet and Dongmin latched onto Bin for support, his legs weak. He looked around at the mess and groaned. 

Bin helped Dongmin gather his things and made their way out to his car. 

“I’ll drive you home, just let me park my motorcycle in the lot.” He whispered softly as he helped him on the car. Bin jogged over to where he left his bike parked on the street and I’m a few seconds, he was pulling it into the lot beside Dongmin. He secured his bike and climbed into the driver’s seat, giving Dongmin a once over before at attune the car up and driving toward’s his house.

When they arrived, Bin noticed that Dongmin was fast asleep. He smiled softly and caressed his cheek, making him stir awake. 

“Sorry to wake you, but we’re home.” He whispered. Dongmin looked around and let out a deep breath. 

Bin helped Dongmin out of the car and into his apartment, sitting him down on his bed. He dug him out some pajamas and turned around while he changed. Dongmin felt his heart swell with affection at the small gesture. Even though he’s seen him naked, Bin still respected his privacy.

“You know, you’ve seen me naked plenty of times. There’s no need for you to turn away.” He said as he changed. 

“Yeah and each time, it ended with us having sex. I don’t think that’s where we plan on going right now.” Dongmin chuckled and finished dressing.

“I’m done.” He said. Bin turned around and smiled softly. “You should change too. I think you left some pants here.” Dongmin muttered as he went searching through his drawers, finally finding the aforementioned pants. “Here.” He handed them to him and Bin excused himself to go change in the bathroom.

Dongmin climbed into the bed while waiting for him and got comfortable. When Bin came back, his breath hitched in his throat. He was shirtless and the sweats sagged low on his hips, revealing a bit of his v-line. Dongmin felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat, looking away as Bin climbed into bed. 

They both settled into each other, Dongmin’s back facing his chest as he wrapped an arm protectively around his waist. He intertwined their hands together and rubbed his thumb over his hand, whispering sweet words in his ear as Dongmin started to doze off.

“Thank you..” he whispered. “For saving me today...I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t...” he trailed off. Bin heard him sniffle and immediately turned him around to pull him close to his chest. 

“I’ll always be there to save you.” He whispered back, while rubbing soothing circles on his back. Eventually, Dongmin falls asleep.

Bin on the other hand, couldn’t sleep. His mind kept replaying what happened in the flower shop earlier and what could have happened if he hadn’t rode past to check on the shop. He clenched his jaw in anger and then he felt Dongmin groan from under him and he realized he had been squeezing him subconsciously. Bin let go of him and nuzzled into his hair, trying to calm himself down and will himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish my chapters could be longer qwq It makes me feel like I’m just dragging everything on at this point! I hope you all are still here!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a chapter that was 3,000 words after so long qwq plz enjoy!!

_Wednesday, September 9 10:35 am_

Bin and Dongmin sat in the waiting room at the clinic for Dongmin’s check-up. Bin had called off work to go along with him, even if Dongmin had refused profusely.

“Mr. Lee?” A nurse called out. They both stood up and followed her to the back to the doctor. As they settled in and waited for the Doctor, Bin asked him if he was okay, to which Dongmin replied that he was fine. They got started as soon as the doctor came in.

“Hello, Mr Lee. Who is this handsome man that came with you today?” She asked. Dongmin blushed but offered a smile at Bin. Bin returned it and introduced himself.

“My name is Moon Bin. I’m his boyfriend.”

“It’s nice meet you, Mr. Moon.” She said as she shook his hand.

Then, she began the usual, taking measurements of his stomach to see how much he had grown, checking his temperature, etc. 

“Is there anything I should know? You’re entering your 2nd trimester so you’ll be experiencing some changes.” She reminded him. Dongmin pursed his lips and nodded his head.

“Well...I’ve been experiencing some pain, right here.” He pointed to the left part of his stomach. “They feel like really bad cramps.” The doctor checked over her notes.

“It might be due to stress. Has anything stressful happened in the last few days?” Dongmin and Bin exchanged a look before he nodded. The doctor let out a deep breath. “You might have to stay bedridden for a few days. We can’t risk any complications with the baby.”

“I can’t, I have to work. I practically run the store. If I’m not there who knows what could happen.”

“Mr. Lee, for the safety of you and your baby, you have to take a leave of absence from work for at least a week. Doctor’s orders.”

Dongmin tried to refute but he doubled over with a whimper as pain shot through his abdomen. Bin shot up from his seat and rushed over to Dongmin as well as the doctor. They rubbed soothing circles on his back and the doctor helped him with his breathing.

Once the pain had subsided he looked up at the doctor, knowing she was right. He sighed and looked at Bin who tapped him gently.

“I’ll look over the shop for you. I still gotta clean up the mess I made anyway.” He smiled gently. Dongmin frowned.

“Are you sure? What about work? What about-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Bin interrupted his train of thought. “I told you that I’d always be here for you. I’ll just request time off, I’m sure Myungjun will understand. He _is_ your best friend.” Dongmin bit his bottom lip before giving in and nodding.

The doctor gave him a refill on his medicine before they left and Dongmin excused himself to go to the bathroom. After he used the restroom, he looked over his appearance in the mirror. He lifted his shirt up and turned to the side to examine his stomach. It poked out a little, but he could tell he was definitely starting to show. He was no longer flat that’s for sure. His toned abs had disappeared almost completely in favor of the bulge.

He still couldn’t believe he was pregnant. Dongmin rubbed his stomach and couldn’t help but smile fondly. He snapped back to reality and fixed his clothes, leaving the bathroom and returning to Bin.

“Hey, you ready to go?” He asked as he gathered their things. Dongmin nodded in response and they left the hospital.

——

_2:30 pm_

“No.” Bin was taken back.

“No?” He asked the shorter male beside him. He offered to eat lunch with him so they could talk and he could bring back some food for Dongmin. He asked Myungjun for the week off but the latter had refused. “Wait, why?”

“I have to go out of town for the week for a meeting and I need you to take over. After all, you’re the manager.” Bin stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide at what Myungjun had just said. 

“Wait, what? What are you saying?” Myungjun turned to him and smiled.

“What I’m saying is, I know you haven’t been working for that long but I trust you. So I’m promoting you to manager.” Bin smiled widely.

“Are you serious?” When Myungjun nodded, Bin engulfed him in a hug. They laughed and pulled apart, continuing their walk towards the cafe.

As they got close they could hear screaming and people running out of the cafe. Myungjun’s eyes widened and he took off, Bin close behind him. They dodged a few people and Bin furrowed his eyebrows. He grabbed Myungjun’s arm.

“They’re _wet_.” Myungjun looked confused.

“What do you mean _wet_?” Just then, someone came up to them, soaking wet from head to toe.

“Noona, what happened?!” Bin exclaimed.

“The sprinklers!” She rushed past them, probably to her car. Myungjun made a noise before rushing to the doors of the cafe, weaving through the crowds of people. Bin followed and when they went inside, he gasped, flinching and covering his head from the sprinklers. 

“I’m gonna go turn off the sprinklers!” Myungjun yelled before going through a door off to the side. As soon as he went through, Sanha came out from the back, soaked through and through. When he saw Bin he rushed over.

“Sanha, what happened?!” Sanha couldn’t even form words. He just waved his hands around in the air, making desperate attempts to talk. Bin grabbed his arms to stop them from flailing. “Calm down!” Just then, the sprinklers went off. Bin sighed in relief and turned back to Sanha. “Just tell me what happened.” Sanha opened his mouth wide. “Slowly.”

Sanha took a deep breath, but before he could retell the events, the door to the basement swung open, revealing a drenched Myungjun.

“Yoon Sanha!” He marched over to where they were standing. “What the hell happened while I was gone?! All of the customers look like they just took a dive in the ocean!” He waved his hand around. “My cafe is not an ocean!” He glared at Sanha and held up two fingers. “You have 2 seconds to explain what just happened, and no bullshit!”

There was a second of silence before Sanha’s face twisted up and he burst into tears. Bin did _not_ expect that, and neither did Myungjun. Bin flicked Myungjun’s arm and guided a crying Sanha to a seat, sitting him down.

“Hey, hey stop crying. It’s okay.” He raised a hand up, stopping Myungjun from speaking. “Calm down.” Sanha was practically wailing at this point.

“Hyung, I’m sorry!” Sanha cried out. He rubbed at his face in an attempt to stop the tears. Myungjun felt bad for yelling at him but he wasn’t going to be easily persuaded. 

“Just tell me what happened.” He said, softer.

——

_Friday, October 16th 4:30 pm_

Dongmin climbed into the passenger seat of his car as Bin hopped into the drivers seat. They were leaving the flower shop and on their way to the grocery store to pick up food for both of their apartments. 

Bin was still working at the Flower shop since renovations of the cafe took longer than anticipated. Naturally, he made Dongmin take more breaks from work and refused pay. Of course, Dongmin secretly sent funds to his account. There was no way he was gonna make him work for free. 

Dongmin pulled out his phone and smiled at the text he received. He angled his phone slightly away from Bin so that he couldn’t see it and texted back.

“Who are you texting?” Bin said, a bit jealous. He kept glancing at Dongmin as he texted this person.

“No one. Pay attention to the road.” Bin frowned. Dongmin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but smiled. “Quit pouting. Its just Minhyuk.” But Bin frowned even more. Why was he talking to Minhyuk? Why was _Minhyuk_ talking to Dongmin?

“What are you talking about?” He asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

“Seriously Bin? Why does it matter?” 

“Why won’t you tell me?” Dongmin just stared in awe at his boyfriend.

“Are you _jealous_?” Bin blushed.

“N-No, I just think that I should know what my best friend and boyfriend are talking about.” He cringed when he realized how it sounded. Dongmin just scoffed.

“You do realize how you sound right? Me and Minhyuk are just talking about our Halloween plans. I asked him if he was planning on doing anything, that’s it.” 

“Well, I don’t see a reason to smile while talking about Halloween plans.” He murmured. Dongmin rolled his eyes again.

“Jesus Bin.” They were silent for a few minutes as they drove. Bin kept glancing at Dongmin but he wouldn’t meet his eyes. He let out a deep breath.

“Okay.” Dongmin looked over at him. “Maybe I was being a little jealous.” He said lowly. Dongmin sighed.

“Bin, there is no reason for you to be jealous of anyone. I only have eyes for you.” He placed a hand on Bin’s thigh. Bin grabbed the hand and held it on the armrest, smiling as they neared the store.

They shopped for a little while, Bin grabbing a lot more snacks than food and being scolded by Dongmin to put most of it back. He wasn’t going to let Bin be unhealthy while he was around. 

Bin was checking out the label on a box of pancakes when he saw Dongmin suddenly flinch and drop the can he had picked up. Bin rushed over, hands on him to support him.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you in pain?” He said, voice full of worry. Dongmin panted softly for a moment, brows furrowed before he stood up straight, holding onto Bin’s shirt tight. A smile etched across his as he looked him in the eye.

“I felt it.” Bin raised an eyebrow.

“You felt what? Pain?” He started checking him over again. Dongmin shook his head.

“No! I felt a kick!” He smiled brightly, hopping a little while slapping at Bin’s arm. Bin laughed and engulfed him in a hug. When they separated, Bin kept his hands on his waist but moved one to his stomach. Dongmin smiled and placed one hand on top of his.

They both gasped loudly as the baby kicked once more. 

“Did you feel it?” Dongmin asked, he was absolutely beaming. Bin nodded and planted a kiss on his lips, pulling apart to crouch down so that he was eye level with the baby. Dongmin’s face turned red as he tried to pull Bin up. He gave up and decided to just cover his face from embarrassment.

“I can’t wait to see you. Are you a boy or girl?” He whispered, and Dongmin instantly felt horrible. How was he gonna tell him that he was trying to give the child up? His heart started aching. There was no way he could do that to Bin, Myungjun was right. He had already screwed up when he didn’t tell him he was the father. He couldn’t bring himself to just give away their child without telling him.

He frowned behind his hands and slowly lowered them as Bin stood up. He pursed his lips and looked down, trying to hold back his tears. He sniffled and wiped at his face. Bin lifted his face so that he was looking into his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He peppered kisses all over his face, making him blush and pull away. They were still in public after all.

“N-Nothing.” He wiped his face once more and picked up the can he had dropped. He needed to talk to Yeona.

“Dongmin.” Bin grabbed his arm gently and Dongmin looked up at him.

“I’m fine. I just got a little emotional.” He gave a small smile and watched as Bin’s shoulders relaxed a little.

They continued to shop, filling the car with bags once they were done.

——

_Wednesday, October 21 2:15 pm_

Bin was leaving the flower shop, letting Sanha take over his shift for the day. He was walking towards the parking lot when someone called out to him. He turned around and looked around when his eyes spotted a familiar figure. He smiled and walked to meet them.

“Noona, it’s been a while.” She smiled.

“It’s only been a week Bin.” She chuckled and handed him a large yellow envelope. “Here, this is for Dongmin. I was supposed to give it to him today but I have another meeting that overlaps with ours.”

“What is it?” He looked at it suspiciously.

“The adoption papers.” Bin snapped his head up and stared at her. Confusion written all over his face.

“Is he adopting a child..?” He asked cautiously. He really hoped that that’s what these were. Yeona raised an eyebrow.

“No, he was going to give the baby up. Didn’t he tell you?” They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yeona cleared her throat and looked away. “Sorry, I thought you knew.

“I-It’s fine..” he murmured. She said goodbye and left Bin alone with the envelope. He took a deep breath and resumed his journey to Dongmin’s house.

When he arrived, he opened the door slowly, taking his time to take off his jacket and his shoes. Dongmin poked his head out from the bedroom and smiled, jogging over to greet him. Bin offered a small smile and handed Dongmin the envelope.

“What’s this?” He asked while taking it and opening it to peer inside.

“Adoption papers.” Bin said bluntly. Dongmin’s head shot up and he stared into Bin’s eyes, stuttering over his words as he tried to form a response. Bin just shook his head and walked past him to the couch. Dongmin hit his head with the envelope a few times while muttering out “stupid” repeatedly. 

He turned around slowly and made his way to Bin who was standing next the couch, hurt etched all over his face. Dongmin bit his lip and didn’t look him in the eyes as he played with the hem of shirt like a child getting scolded.

“Look at me.” Bin bit. Dongmin slowly raised his eyes to look at his face, lip still trapped between his teeth. “For once in your life, Dongmin, tell me the truth.”

Dongmin felt his eyes water under the stare of his boyfriend, but he knew he was right. It had already been 5 months and he didn’t deserve to be kept in the dark.

He slowly sunk down on the couch and Bin sat next him. He took a deep breath before starting.

“I don’t know where to start..” He said lowly, looking at him. Bin was silent for a little bit.

“How about admitting to me that I’m the father.” Dongmin’s eyes widened.

“How-” 

“I’ve always known.” Bin cut him off. “Besides, the last time we had sex you told me yourself that you hadn’t slept with anyone after that night in the club. It was only safe to assume that that meant that night was the night you got pregnant.” Dongmin blushed at the smirk that dawned Bin’s face. Bin pulled Dongmin into a hug. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” He whispered. Dongmin couldn’t hold back his tears anymore so he let them fall.

“I-I’m sorry..” he sobbed into Bin’s shirt. “I didn’t want you to leave me..!” Dongmin grabbed at the back of Bin’s shirt as tight as he could, knuckles turning white. Bin felt a lump in his throat as he listened to his lover’s wails. He hated hearing him cry, and it hurt that he was scared of the thought that Bin would leave him if he ever found out about his pregnancy.

But a thought still lingered in the back of his mind. His eyes caught the yellow envelope that was sitting on the coffee table. He gently pried Dongmin off of him.

“Dongmin..That envelope..” He watched as his body tensed up. “Were you gonna give up our child...Without telling me..?” Dongmin refused to look him in the eye, feeling even more guilty when he hears it coming from him. He now understood how horrible it actually was, and his eyes started tear up again.

Bin let out an exasperated sigh and stood up, running his hands through his hair and over his face. 

“Why, Dongmin? Just, why?” Bin sounded so exhausted. Dongmin couldn’t bare to look him in the eyes, covering his face and sobbing into his hands. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Dongmin’s crying slowed down and he slid down onto his knees in front of Bin.

“What are you doing?” He asked as Dongmin scooted closer to him and tilted his head up, eyes glistening over. 

“Let me make it up to you.” He said, voice strained. Bin was about to ask why he was on the floor when Dongmin suddenly ran his hands up his thighs and over his groin, making him push into the touch with a small moan before moving back. His cheeks flushed red as he crouched down in front of Dongmin.

“Dongmin, what are you doing?”

“Please, just let me do this.”

“You don’t have to do that Dongmin.”

“How else am I suppose to show you that I’m really sorry?” He pressed his hand into his crotch firmly, drawing out another moan. Bin grabbed his hands and held them together, face flushed from arousal. 

“Not like this. You can show me how sorry you are by not lying to me anymore.” He let out a deep breath. “You don’t need to degrade yourself like this, not while you’re with me.” They gazed into each other’s eyes before they shared a long kiss full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, I love reading them!! It gives me motivation uwu
> 
> DONT GO ANYWHERE IM UPLOADING ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY


	15. Halloween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! 
> 
> I decided to upload another chapter in honor of this being the first holiday we will celebrate together!! It’s a Halloween special!!
> 
> Also remember the voting you guys did a while ago? Well you’ll learn what you voted for in this chapter! ;)

_Saturday, October 31 6:50 pm_

Dongmin was determined to have this Halloween get together. Awkward or not, everyone was coming and they would get closer and have fun. 

He had just finished applying his Halloween makeup in his bathroom mirror when he heard his front door beep followed by a loud shriek. 

Myungjun. 

Dongmin made his way to the front door and Myungjun’s shriek only got higher when he saw his costume. He had dressed up as Winnie the Pooh, wearing a dress that cling to his body and showed off his baby bump, which was pretty big.

“You’re so adorable!” Myungjun yelled out as he crouched in front of him and started cooing at his stomach, making him blush.

“Hyung, stop!” He laughed out while moving away. He looked up at Jinwoo and chuckled.

Myungjun and Jinwoo had come as Alice and the Mad Hatter, both dyeing their hair to match their character. Myungjun’s dress was fairly short and his stockings squeezed his thighs. Dongmin was sure Jinwoo was gonna lose his mind tonight.

The three of them set up the coffee table with snacks. Dongmin’s apartment was already decorated, after he had gotten Minhyuk and Sanha’s help.

Thirty minutes later and the door opened again, revealing the Three Stooges. Everyone ended up in a laughing fit and almost didn’t catch the door opening and two figures coming inside.

“Noona!” Dongmin called out as he hopped up and jogged over to hug the shorter female dressed as little red riding hood. 

“Yeongchul, you look hot.” Myungjun said bluntly, making them laugh once more. He was dressed up as the wolf to match Yeona. No one had guessed that those two would have ended up together.

Dongmin was glad he invited the other two, they made it a lot less awkward and he was thankful for it. They played a few games while music played in the background before one of the three stooges became hungry, followed by the other two.

He knew they would get hungry, so Dongmin had already preordered a few boxes of pizza.

“Okay calm down, the pizza is on the way.” Dongmin chuckled out. 

“Hyung, I like your costume. It’s really cute.” Sanha said. “How did you fake the stomach?” He asked as he reached over and poked his stomach. Dongmin squeaked and blushed.

“What are you talking about? This _is_ my stomach.” Sanha gaped and started stuttering.

“I-It is? I-I didn’t- hyung I’m sorry, I thought- Well it’s just that-” 

“Geez, Sanha. Way to be insensitive.” Rocky cut in. “You’re not supposed to talk about someone’s weight.” He mumbled, but Dongmin heard him and raised both of his eyebrows. 

“Woah woah woah! I’m not fat!” Dongmin said as he sat up straight. 

“Of course you’re not hyung.” Rocky said and nudged Sanha in the side.

“R-Right. You’re slim. Very slim.” He said, very unconvincingly. Dongmin glared at Myungjun who practically burst a lung laughing at the two. Bin joined in and the two laughed against each other while on the floor.

“Guys! I’m not fat, I’m pregnant!” Sanha and Minhyuk just stared before yelling out incoherent sentences somewhere along the line of “why didn’t anyone tell me?” And “how long have you been pregnant?”. Dongmin shushed them with laugh. 

“I’ll answer all of your questions just quiet down.” Dongmin took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m five months pregnant. And the father,” he gestured to Bin. “Is currently rolling on the floor laughing.” Minhyuk whipped his head towards Bin, shocked that his best friend didn’t share such an important thing like this with him.

He promptly threw himself at Bin and the two started tussling on the floor.

“Anyway, Myungjun didn’t you want to say something?” Everyone looked at Myungjun who immediately started beaming. 

Myungjun stood up and grabbed Jinwoo’s hand, smiling at him lovingly. Dongmin smiled at the couple, happy that they seem to have made up. He turned back to everyone, a wide smile plastered on his face.

“I’m pregnant!” Everyone erupted in cheers and congratulations. Dongmin was the first to engulf him in a hug, jumping up and down with him.

“Are you serious?!” Myungjun nodded and they were hugging again, everyone eventually hugging all together. When they pulled away, Dongmin took Myungjun’s hands in his and moved away from everyone so they could talk privately.

“Hyung, I’m so happy for you.” They hugged once more. “But, how? I thought that-”

“He was. But the doctor had given him an experimental drug to kickstart his sperm and then,” Myungjun gestured to his stomach with a bright smile. Dongmin smiled as well.

“I’m so glad you two made up. I hated seeing you two argue like that.” He said as he frowned.

“I know. I’m sorry you had to see us like that. I guess after not having sex for so long, it made us a lot more frustrated than we thought. I didn’t even know why we were fighting anymore and I got scared that arguing came so naturally.” He looked over at Jinwoo who was talking with Sanha and smiled. “I’m just happy that we moved past that and I get to start a family with him. I love him, so much.” Dongmin smiled at the look in his hyung’s eyes. Myungjun turned back around to Dongmin. 

“And what about you?” He said. Dongmin raised an eyebrow. “How are things with you and Bin? Is he taking the whole being a dad thing okay?” Dongmin inhaled and thought for second before letting the breath out.

“I think he’s managing. He said he’s always known so I guess it isn’t that new to him.” He looked over at Bin and frowned. “I just hope I didn’t screw up our future because I was being an idiot.”

“You two will be fine. Both of you are strong, and if you’re willing to put in the effort, it will work.” Myungjun offered him a smile which he returned.

Just then the doorbell rang and the three stooges were front and center. Dongmin laughed and grabbed the money he left on the counter as he made his way over to the door.

“Alright hungry hungry hippos, back up so I can pay the delivery guy.” The parted and Dongmin opened the door to a very handsome delivery guy. He had to do a double take, his cheeks heating up under the gaze of the slightly taller male.

The pizza delivery guy had 2 bags full of pizza so Dongmin moved out of the way so Sanha and Minhyuk could take them from him. Bin stayed and eyeballed the delivery man whose tag read “Hyungseok”. 

“That’s a cute Winnie the Pooh costume.” He said. Dongmin blushed and stuttered out a thank you. Bin glared at the man, but he ignored him as he waited for Dongmin to finish counting the money. He handed him the right amount and blushed even more when their hands brushed. 

Bin wrapped an arm around Dongmin’s waist and gently pulled him into a kiss, kicking the door shut in the delivery guy’s face.

Dongmin hadn’t expected Bin to do that. They were in an awkward phase at the moment and he wasn’t sure if kissing was permitted, but he happily wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back.

They broke apart when they heard cat calls and “ooooh’s” coming from their friends. Dongmin’s face flushed and they made their way over to the living room. 

“I’ll be right back.” He said before separating from Bin’s embrace and heading off to his bedroom.

In the living room, they began to dig in. Dongmin had ordered 10 boxes of pizza, knowing the appetite his friends had. 

About 3 boxes were finished when Dongmin returned from his bedroom, sporting a different costume. This time he wore a red dress that shaped his body and tags that read “thing 1” and “thing 2.” Thing 1 was placed on his chest while thing 2 was on his belly.

“Oh that’s so cute!!” Yeona exclaimed, everyone agreeing with her. Bin walked over to Dongmin, eyes starting to water.

“Bin don’t cry.” Minhyuk joked, Bin blushed.

“S-Shut up! I’m not crying!” He wiped at his eyes a bit, trying not to smear his make up. Dongmin chuckled and kissed his cheek, showing him another circular tag. He pinned it onto Bin’s chest carefully and backed up to check it out.

“Thing 4? What happened to Thing 3?” He looked up at Dongmin. He bit his lip and looked around.

“Well, I went to the clinic on Wednesday for an ultrasound..and..” Dongmin pulled out another tag that said “Thing 3” and pinned it onto his stomach next to the tag that said thing 2. He looked up and held out his arms, smiling widely as he let the information sink in.

Myungjun was the first to scream, hitting Jinwoo’s shoulder and jumping up. Then the rest followed with their own screams, realizing what he meant.

Bin covered his mouth, tears falling from the overwhelming happiness he was feeling. He wiped at his face, not caring that his makeup was smearing and pulling Dongmin into a gentle but tight hug. He was sobbing into Dongmin’s shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles onto his back, feeling his own tears start to blur his eyes. They cried for a few minutes before pulling back.

“I’m so happy.” He cried out and placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing softly. Dongmin sniffled and chuckled.

“Me too.” For the first time in 5 months, Dongmin didn’t resent the growing human- well humans, in his womb. Knowing that Bin would be there to support him lifted a heavy burden off of his chest.

“The pizza is getting cold, you should eat.” Bin practically sobbed out. Dongmin laughed and wiped his face. He kissed him softly and sat down next to his lover, eating the pizza with him, their friends, and their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWINS!!! YOU GUYS VOTED TWINS!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the short update!! Leave comments telling me about your reaction!! 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated uwu


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone again I missed you! Sorry uploads are irregular, I’ve just been in the zone lately so chapters are being completed randomly. I hope you enjoy this one!

_Wednesday, November 17 12:30 pm_

Dongmin was officially 6 months pregnant, and he was the happiest he had been in a while. His morning sickness had died down a bit, his relationship with Bin grew over the last few weeks and they were practically living with each other that this point. Bin had offered multiple times to officially move to which Dongmin rejected profusely. If something happened, Bin would need somewhere to go that wasn’t Dongmin’s house.

He still had some doubts of their relationship, scared that one day Bin would realize that Dongmin wasn’t worth his time and energy and leave him. But he was always proven wrong every time Bin put him first and made sure he was happy all the time.

Dongmin was pulled out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened, revealing Bin, who had just finished showering. He didn’t bother covering up his lower half as he walked out and dried his hair with the towel he did have. Dongmin eyes stayed glued on his semi-hard dick then his ass as he searched for some sweats to put on. He pouted once Bin had pulled them on and he heard him chuckle when he turned around.

“See something you like?” He said with a smirk as he climbed into bed with Dongmin and hovered over him.

“I always do.” He smiled up at his boyfriend and leaned up as Bin leaned down and connected their lips in a slow chaste kiss. Bin broke apart and gave his signature puppycat smile.

“I’ll get breakfast started, why don’t you climb in the shower while you wait?” He said as he climbed off the bed and helped Dongmin sit up. Dongmin nodded and Bin kissed his cheek before leaving for the kitchen. He watched after him and then stretched before standing and heading into the bathroom.

Dongmin washed up while Bin cooked breakfast for them, taking his time to soothe his aching muscles. When he was finished, he dried off and dressed himself, leaving the room just as Bin finished cooking. 

“Mm, smells good.” Dongmin said as he sat at the table and watched his shirtless boyfriend prepare the table and pile the food onto their plates. He kissed his cheek as he passed by and sat opposite of him so they could eat. “Thanks, babe.” 

They dug in, conversing and joking until they were finished. Dongmin made a move to grab the plates but Bin was quicker.

“Let me do it.” Bin said, Dongmin pouted. 

“Bin, these are my dishes let me clean them.” Dongmin stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

“You’re pregnant, you’re not suppose to do hard labor.” Bin said as he put the dishes in the sink.

“I’m pregnant not disabled! And who says washing dishes is hard labor? Plenty of pregnant people wash dishes.” 

“That’s because they didn’t have a loving boyfriend at home to wash the dishes for them.” He said as he leaned in and kissed Dongmin. When they broke apart Dongmin glared at Bin who turned and began washing the dishes. Dongmin sighed and gave up, opting to go sit on the couch.

The door beeped and opened and Dongmin poked his head out to see who it was coming through the door.

“Noona!” He called out and got off of the couch with a grunt, wobbling over and hugging her. She chuckled and they walked arm in arm back to the couch.

“How are the babies?” She asked as they sat down.

“They’re doing great. The morning sickness isn’t as rough as before, which I’m glad for.” Bin came in and greeted her before retreating to the bedroom to put on a shirt.

“Are you ready to go?” Dongmin nodded and stood up with help from her. 

“We’ll meet Bin at the clinic.” Yeona nodded and they left the apartment. Dongmin rode with Yeona to the clinic and 15 minutes later he was on the examination table getting another ultrasound. The door opened and Bin came inside.

“Hey babe.” He said as he stood next to Dongmin. He kissed his forehead and smiled at him. “How are the babies?” He looked up at the doctor.

“The babies are doing fine. They’re growing at the expected rate and we should be able to tell what their genders are.” She turned to them from the computer. “Would you guys like to know now or are you planning on being surprised?”

They thought a bit for while, Bin looking at Dongmin and asking what he preferred.

“I was think that...maybe we should have a gender reveal party?” 

“Is that what you want babe?” He asked, smiling. Dongmin smiled back and nodded. 

They finished up the appointment and were walking to the exit of the clinic when someone in a suit approached them.

“Excuse me, Mr. Lee?” Dongmin raised an eyebrow at the man and Bin stood up straight, standing slightly in front of Dongmin to protect him. The man had long black hair and looked no older than 30.

“Yes? Who are you?” Dongmin asked. The man took a business card out of his pocket and handed it to him, which Bin took first to examine it.

“My name is Jung Yunho, I work for a modeling agency.” Dongmin took the card from Bin to look at it.

“A modeling agency? What do you want with my boyfriend?” Bin said, a bit harshly. Dongmin hit his arm softly.

“We would like to recruit Mr. Lee to model our new line of maternity clothes for males. The market’s been increasing and in high demand for maternity clothes for males recently so we’re scouting for models to show off our new line. We think Mr. Lee would be perfect for the role, so if you could think it over and give us a call that’d be great.” Before Bin could say anything Dongmin cut in.

“I’ll think about it.” He said. They watched as the man bowed and left them to themselves. Dongmin let out a breath and they continued to the car.

Bin helped Dongmin into the passenger seat, then climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“Are you really gonna take the job?” Bin said as they drove back to the house.

“I said I’d think about right?” He replied. The rest of the ride was a bit awkward, so Bin turned some music on low in order to ease some of the tension away.

Once Bin parked the car in the parking lot, he called Dongmin’s name and captured his lips in a long kiss. He pulled back a few centimeters to smile at him, making Dongmin blush at the action.

“What was that for?” He whispered against his lips.

“I just love kissing you.” He whispered back and started kissing him again. They kissed for a few moments before there was a knock on Dongmin’s door, making him jump and pull away. He looked through the window and gasped, rushing out of the car.

“Sangmin!” He exclaimed as he yanked the other male into a hug. Bin got out of the car, grabbing Dongmin’s belongings and making his way to the other two. He smiled when he made eye contact with the shorter male. 

“Hi, I’m Sangmin.” He reached out to shake his hands but pulled it back and laughed when he realized his hands were full.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Moon Bin.” Dongmin held onto the other male’s arm and shook him slightly.

“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you call beforehand? You weren’t waiting long were you?” Sangmin shook his head. 

“I pulled up about 10 minutes ago but I didn’t see your car. I wanted to surprise you so I decided to wait and see if you would show up. And you did, so everything worked out.” He smiled at Dongmin who returned it with his own loving smile. Bin just stood awkwardly off to the side, not knowing who this other male was and feeling a bit jealous.

“Come on let’s go upstairs.” Dongmin dragged Sangmin off towards the lobby with Bin in pursuit. Dongmin and Sangmin talked all the way from the lobby until they were standing in the middle of the living room. 

“Okay, I have to use the bathroom really quick, so you two can talk about me behind my back.” Dongmin joked as he left for the bathroom. Bin set down Dongmin’s things and gave a small smile to Sangmin.

“So who are you to Dongmin?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m his younger brother.” 

“Ahhh, that’s why he was so clingy.” Sangmin chuckled and nodded. 

“So, have you guys decided on names yet?” Bin inhaled sharply. He had forgotten about that.

“We never really thought about it, no. And now that we know it’s twins, I guess we should start thinking about matching names, huh?” Bin chuckled a little.

“Do you know their genders yet?” Bin shook his head.

“Dongmin wants to have a gender reveal party. We just came from the ultrasound today actually, so we haven’t worked out the details yet.”

“Well, what about a baby shower?” Bin face-palmed. 

“I almost forgot about about that!” He groaned and ruffled his hair. “I’ve been so busy I haven’t had time to plan it out!”

“What if we combine the gender reveal with the baby shower?” Bin looked up at him.

“That’s a good idea.” Before they could finish, Dongmin came back from the bathroom. He smiled as he sat on the couch, Sangmin sitting next to him and Bin sitting on the armrest of the chair next to it.

“So Sangmin, are you staying the night?” He asked. Sangmin laughed at his brother’s attempt to suggest he spend the night.

“Do you want me to?” He asked smiling. Dongmin nodded and they all laughed at Dongmin’s sweet attempt towards his brother. “Alright, but only because you asked me to.” 

——

_8:30 pm_

Dongmin and Sangmin sat up in the bed just conversing about anything. Bin had gone home for the night after Minhyuk called him, so they were in the apartment alone.

“So, have you and Bin had sex recently?” Dongmin’s face flushed red and he shoved his brother.

“Sangmin! Why would would ask me that?!” He covered his face with a pillow as the younger of the two laughed. 

“I’m just curious! You know, I heard that having sex when your pregnant is actually good for the baby. Or in your case, babies.” Dongmin slowly lowered the pillow.

“Well..It’s not like I haven’t thought about it. I’ve definitely gotten horny a few times, but I don’t think Bin is comfortable with it.”

“Why do you say that?” Dongmin sighed.

“Well he hasn’t acted like he wanted to. Before, he was like a horny teenager, and now it’s like if his hands travel lower than my hips he’s committing a crime.”

“Have you talked to him about it? Maybe he thinks you’re the one who’s uncomfortable.” Dongmin pursed his lips and Sangmin laid a hand on his leg. “Just talk to him. I’m sure he wants to.” Dongmin nodded and yawned.

“We should sleep, it’s getting late.” The two siblings got comfortable and Dongmin turned off the lamp.

They were sleep for about 30 mins before Dongmin started squirming around. He grunted softly and groaned a little. He did this for about 10 minutes before Sangmin woke up and turned on the light.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He said softly, sitting up on his elbows. Dongmin was panting softly and sweating lightly, a hand on his stomach.

“I don’t know...I don’t feel so well..” he groaned again. Sangmin sat up higher, concerned about the babies. “I think I’m gonna throw up.” Sangmin hurried out of the bed and over to Dongmin’s side, hurrying to help him up. But when he stood up Sangmin gasped.

“Dongmin, you’re bleeding!” 

“What?” Sangmin turned him around to examine his pants, but then Dongmin was groaning again and they were slowly but quickly rushing to the bathroom. Sangmin, worried that something was going wrong hurried to call an ambulance.

——

_9:25 pm_

Bin and Minhyuk entered Dongmin’s hospital room and immediately ran to the bed.

“Dongmin, baby, are you okay? Are the babies okay?” Bin gently caressed his face. Dongmin gave a small smile.

“We’re okay, I promise.” Bin took a deep breath. 

“What did the doctor say?” Minhyuk asked.

“She said it was probably something I ate that didn’t agree with my stomach at all. But they have to run more tests to know for sure.”

“Do you have to stay overnight?” Bin asked, not wanting to have to leave him here.

“I don’t know yet.” Bin sighed. Just then, the door opened again, revealing Myungjun and Jinwoo.

“Dongmin! Are you okay?” Myungjun said as he and Jinwoo stood next to the bed.

“I’m fine hyung.” Dongmin replied. Myungjun gave him a gentle hug before they all fell into conversation, leaving around midnight without Dongmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m not gonna kill anyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please look forward to the next one!!
> 
> P.S. I made a Twitter for this fanfic and future fanfics so you can swing by if you want to talk! @hueerchixx There’s also a poll happening so go check that out!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter filled with lots of emotions so get your tissues ready! (If you need em)

_November 18 10:35 am_

Bin was helping Dongmin into the car the next morning after he was discharged. As they drove, he could feel something was off with him.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Dongmin sighed.

“It’s nothing.” Bin frowned, knowing he was lying.

“Come on, tell me. Did something happen at the hospital?” He sighed again.

“The doctors said that my prostate is very sensitive and if it stays this way I’m gonna have to have a c-section.” Bin narrowed his eyes at him as they stopped at a red light.

“That’s not why you’re upset.” Dongmin looked at him and then looked away. 

“It’s nothing serious.” Bin continued to stare, making him groan and give in. “Okay okay. It’s just..” he sighed. “I don’t think we talk a lot.” Bin raised his eyebrows and started driving again. 

“What do you mean? We talk all the time.” Dongmin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“That’s not what I meant!” He could tell he was already annoyed and inwardly sighed. He had almost forgotten about the mood swings. Dongmin took a deep breath to calm down before continuing.

“What I mean is that, I feel as though we don’t talk about us. A lot of stuff has gone unsaid and I don’t want it to come back and bite us.” Bin didn’t know how to respond to that. He did feel as if there were underlying issues that they just ignored and he was glad that he wasn’t the only one who noticed. They stayed silent for a few more minutes as Bin thought of a response.

“Let’s talk then.” Dongmin raised an eyebrow. “When we get home, we’ll make a pillow fort in the living room, order lunch, and talk.” Dongmin smiled at him as they pulled up to Bin’s house.

“I’d like that.”

——

_11:20 pm_

Bin had just finished the pillow fort in the living room and helped Dongmin sit inside. He sat next to him, letting him curl into his side as he ordered lunch. Once he hung up, he turned his head to look at Dongmin. 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” He asked, running a hand through his hair. Dongmin took a deep breath before replying.

“Well firstly, I wanted to talk about, um..” he cleared his throat and started squirming. Bin raised an eyebrow. “About sex.” He raised both eyebrows, not expecting that. 

“W-What about it?” He asked, flustered.

“I wanted to know how you felt about it.” He murmured. “You haven’t made any advances since before you found out I was pregnant.” He continued. Bin pursed his lips and took a deep breath.

“To be honest...” Dongmin waited for his response. “It’s a little uncomfortable.” Dongmin bit his bottom lip. “I know it’s safe but I’m still scared that I’ll do something wrong, move a certain way, put too much pressure or something and...” he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Dongmin grabbed his hand between his and brought it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. Bin looked over at him and leaned into kiss him. The kiss was short and sweet, Dongmin breaking apart to stare into Bin’s eyes.

“You won’t hurt them Bin. And I understand if you’re uncomfortable with it, I don’t want to force you if you don’t want to.” He pecked his lips once more. Bin smiled and caressed his cheek with his free hand. Three words hanging on the tip of his tongue as he stared into Dongmin’s expectant eyes. 

“So,” he cleared his throat, dropping his hand and looking away. “Was that the only thing you wanted to talk about?” Dongmin licked his lips and shook his head, sitting straight up.

“I wanted to talk about...me.” Bin looked questioningly at him. “More specifically why I did what I did.” He looked down. “Why I hurt you the way that I did...” He said, voice barely above a whisper. 

Bin lifted Dongmin’s chin, kissing him deeply but with no heat. They kissed for a while before Dongmin pulled back a few centimeters and rested his forehead against his. Dongmin took a few breaths before sitting straight up to start his story.

“When you found out I was pregnant, I was already 3 months along. I don’t have an excuse as to why I didn’t tell you as soon as I ran into you, but I was scared. I never wanted to...Being pregnant was new territory for me. It still is. And when I first found out that I was pregnant, it..” Dongmin swallowed thickly. “It made me sick. And I don’t think I’ve ever actually talked to you about it, about how I felt and how I feel now.” Bin placed a hand on top of his but didn’t speak, letting him continue.

“The day after I found out...I asked the doctor if...” he took a breath. “If I could have an abortion.” Bin raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment. He knew Dongmin had trouble accepting the pregnancy but he didn’t know it was to this extent.

“Fortunately, the doctor told me that since I was a high risk pregnancy, I couldn’t have an abortion, since it could potentially kill me. Because I had to go 9 months with a child I didn’t want who’s father wasn’t around, I started to resent the pregnancy. I always felt sick whenever I thought about it.

“And so I resorted to the only other thing I could do...Give up the child.” Dongmin refused to look in his eyes. “I wasn’t gonna tell you anything because I thought you’d be disgusted and leave...” he felt tears start sting his eyes. “I didn’t realize how hard I was crushing on you and it affected the way I felt about the pregnancy. To me, it was in the way and I assumed that it would either drive us apart or force you to stay close. And I didn’t want that...” Tears started falling and Bin grabbed the tissue they had nearby, handing some to him. He wiped at his eyes and continued on.

“Sometimes, I think that you’re only here because of the babies...and not me..” He continued crying and Bin couldn’t keep his mouth closed anymore.

“Dongmin, of course not!” He pulled him into a tight hug, letting him cry into his shoulder. “Don’t ever think like that. The babies are one of the reasons why but you’re the main reason. I knew I wanted to be in your life before I even knew you were pregnant. And some part of me knew that it was mine, and I stayed close because I wanted you to be ready to tell me, because I trusted you.” 

“And I broke that trust.” Dongmin sobbed out.

“Yes, you did. For a while I felt betrayed but I knew I couldn’t just walk away. I wanted o give you another chance, to redeem yourself. And I didn’t want to lose you.” He pulled away and cupped Dongmin’s face, flushed and wet from crying. 

“Dongmin,” he started, lifting his head up to make eye contact. “I love you.” Dongmin’s eyes widened after hearing the three words he’d never thought he’d hear from the man in front of him. His chest swelled up and he felt a new wave of tears and emotions hit him as he began crying again. Bin chuckled, a few stray tears falling down as he held Dongmin close.

“I-I” he hiccuped. “I love you too..” He sobbed out, clenching onto the back of Bin’s shirt. They sat there until they calmed down, pulling back to share a long but much needed kiss. As they separated, the bell rang, alerting them that their food had arrived. Bin got up and answered the door, paying the delivery man and tipping him before bringing the food back to their pillow fort.

“Our food’s here.” He said as he sat down and prepared the food. Bin had ordered Herb and garlic mushroom pasta for Dongmin since he had to eat more healthy from now on and since he didn’t want him to feel alone, he ordered lemon fettuccine for himself. Dongmin picked at his food, glancing up at Bin and biting his lips.

“What’s wrong?” Bin asked, noticing that he wasn’t eating. Dongmin looked up at him completely.

“Do you really love me...?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper, afraid that if he said it out loud it would become untrue. Bin felt his heart break at how vulnerable Dongmin looked and sounded. He immediately grabbed his hands and kissed them. 

“I love you, so much.” Dongmin blushed at the affection. “Do you not believe me?” He asked. Dongmin looked down again and swallowed hard.

“I do, it’s just...” he sighed. “Whenever someone said that to me in the past, they usually didn’t mean it...” Bin didn’t know if asking him was the right decision, but Dongmin didn’t give him a chance as he started talking again.

“I dated a lot in college. I was naive and sheltered up until then so I threw around my trust, my friendship....and my love...” he took a deep breathe. “There was a particularly...scarring relationship that definitely hasn’t done me any good with our relationship. I didn’t know what love felt like and when this guy had shown the slightest attraction to me, I thought that I was in love with him.

At first, he made me laugh and smile and treated me like a gentleman. Kinda how you were..” he said the last part a bit low and if Bin hadn’t been listening, he would have missed it. “Do you remember the guy from the flower shop? The one that-“

“Yeah. I remember.” Bin said, jaw tightening and fists clenching as he recalled that night.

“His name is Jinwook, and he was my last boyfriend in college. He seemed nice at first, but after we started dating, he began to distance himself and was a little aggressive. Not physically.” Dongmin quickly added, seeing Bin’s face turn red with anger. He knew talking about his past relationship would upset Bin, but he needed to open up about his past if their relationship was gonna work.

“The most physical he’s gotten was maybe a shove or grabbing my arm a bit too tight, but he never hit me.” Dongmin didn’t know why he was protecting him. Old habits die hard, huh? “Though he was verbally abusive sometimes. He would tell me that I was just a pretty face and that I wasn’t worth much, and sometimes when his friends came over or we went out with them, he would tell me not to talk and just stand there and look pretty. Like I was some handbag on display.” He felt himself getting frustrated and tears began to sting his eyes again. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and his hand was engulfed once more into Bin’s and brought to his lips for a kiss. It calmed him down a bit and he thanked his boyfriend.

“The sex was horrible, now that I think about it. He only pleasured himself and did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He’s the one who insisted to me that I didn’t need to be stretched before we had sex. I thought it was okay because I trusted him and I thought he loved me...” he sighed and Bin ran a hand up and down his arm to soothe him.

“Anyway, if it wasn’t for Jinwoo and Myungjun, I never would have realized how toxic my relationship really was. I didn’t have many people who were truly my friends and not just near me to use me, but Jinwoo and Myungjun, practically two strangers, helped me out of my mess and welcomed me as their friend with open arms.” A few stray tears had rolled down his face but he was smiling. “I hope you can get along with Jinwoo, Bin. I really do.” 

Bin felt guilty for not making more of an effort to bandage up his friendship with Jinwoo after the fight. His pride and ego had played a big part in that and he regretted it, knowing now that Dongmin was upset they weren’t talking still. They didn’t glare at each other anymore, but being in the same room was still awkward.

“I’m sorry.” Bin kissed cheek and wiped away some of his tears. Dongmin laid his head onto Bin as he led him. “Our food’s gonna get cold.” He chuckled out, feeling Dongmin laugh under him. They pulled away and started eating, but Bin felt that he needed to share something personal as well. He swallowed a mouthful of pasta before starting.

“Do you remember the night we met?” Dongmin blushed and nodded, remembering the events that took place. “Do you remember the taxi ride? You asked me what I as doing in the club and I told you I had just broke up with my girlfriend.” Dongmin listened and nibbled at his food.

“I broke up with her because she was cheating on me.” He looked down and Dongmin stopped eating completely, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “And not just with one guy.” He scoffed and looked at Dongmin. “I heard that she had been sleeping with a few other guys in the dance department. It seemed like everyone knew but me.” He let out a huff and looked down again. Dongmin wanted to punch her for hurting him.

“When I had confronted her, she lied. She made up excuses until she realized that I wasn’t going for any of her bullshit anymore. Then, she changed her whole attitude.” He chuckled bitterly. “She tried to make herself the victim, blaming me for ignoring her and not satisfying her needs because I was more attracted to guys.” He said with a disbelieving tone. “When we first met she said it was alright that I was bi but after she got caught she suddenly used my sexuality as a reason why she cheated. It was bullshit.

She called me all kinds of names, whatever you could think of. She purposefully attacked me just to make herself feel better about hurting me. So I left and went to the club, hoping to get drunk enough so I wouldn’t feel anything anymore.” He smiled and looked at Dongmin. “I guess it all worked out for the better.” Dongmin smiled back and the kissed once more, short and sweet. 

They pulled apart, smiling and gazing into each other’s eyes before Dongmin’s stomach began to growl. Bin laughed as Dongmin’s face flushed from embarrassment. He hit Bin’s thigh gently as he continued laughing, but he just pulled him into another tight hug and released him after a few seconds. They continued to eat, making small talk and cracking jokes about their friends.

Dongmin and Bin had just finished cleaning up after lunch when the doorbell had rung. Bin exited the kitchen and made his way to the door to see who had come over.

Bin answered the door while Dongmin waited in the pillow fort to see who it was.

“Mom!” He heard Bin exclaim, watching as the short lady made her way into living room, eyeing Dongmin bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet Bin’s mom next chapter! What do you think about her just from the last sentence?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!! (If you live in America)
> 
> Short chapter today but I will be back with a slightly longer one! (Hopefully)

_November 18 12:45 pm_

Dongmin sat on the opposite couch as Bin cleaned up the pillow fort, returning the pillows and sheets back to their respective furniture. He avoided eye contact with his mother but felt her glaring at him and shifted uncomfortably. 

She was small, unlike Bin and had her black hair pinned back, framing her face. 

“Sorry for the mess.” Bin panted out as he finished putting the last pillows on the couch. He let out a huff and put his hands on his hips. “So mom, what brings you here?” He asked, noticing her staring at Dongmin. She turned to him and smiled.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. And I would have called but I wanted to surprise you. I already visited your sister at the bar yesterday. It’s doing well I see.” Bin smiled and sat between his mother and Dongmin.

“Yeah it is.” He glanced at Dongmin. “Mom, this is Dongmin, my boyfriend.” Dongmin looked up at his name and reached his left hand out. Bin’s mother grabbed it gently. 

“It’s nice to meet you-” he stopped talking when she began turning his hand over and inspecting it. Dongmin looked at Bin questioningly but he shrugged, just as confused as him. She hummed and let go, giving him a once over before sitting back and turning to Bin. She leaned in close, making him do the same.

“He’s kind of big, don’t you think?” She whispered loudly. Bin sat back quick, shocked that his mom would say that.

“Mom, he’s pregnant!” She rolled her eyes.

“That doesn’t mean his arms have to shake every time he moves them.” She whispered loudly again. Dongmin gasped softly and covered his arms protectively. His arms weren’t fat, were they? 

He inspected them, squeezing at them and pouting. ...Were they?

“Your arms are not fat babe.” Bin said. “And mom it’s called baby fat. Every pregnant person has it.” His mom scoffed.

“I wasn’t nearly as big as he was when I was pregnant with you or Sua.” She eyed him again. “It isn’t a crime for a pregnant person to exercise.” It was Dongmin’s turn to scoff. This lady was really working his nerves.

“Yeah well you weren’t pregnant with twins, were you?” Bin said just what Dongmin was thinking. Her eyebrows shot up.

“Twins?” Dongmin was surprised to see her look so shocked. He reached out and shoved at his boyfriend.

“You didn’t tell her I was pregnant with twins?” Bin gaped, face heating up from embarrassment as he realized that he hasn’t told his mother that they were expecting twins. 

“I guess it slipped my mind..” 

“Bin, how could something as important as that slip your mind?” His mother said a little loud. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Do you know their gender is?” Bin cleared his throat and shook his head.

“We were planning on having a gender reveal party.”

“What about a baby shower?”

“Dongmin’s brother thought it’d be a good idea to merge them. It would save a lot of time and money.”

“That isn’t a terrible idea.” She looked at her watch and stood up. “Well, I should head back home. I’m glad I got to see you.” She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, making him groan and lean away from the touch. She looked at Dongmin and gave a small nod before making her way to the door followed by Bin.

When she left, Dongmin felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He let out a breath and leaned back, closing his eyes and resting his hands on his stomach.

“Babe, are you okay?” Bin asked as he hurried to his side, inspecting his body. Dongmin sat up and smiled.

“I’m fine, just tired.” Bin helped him out of the chair and to his bedroom. He sat him on the bed and went to find Dongmin’s duffel bag. He fished out some pajamas for him and helped him change. He kissed his forehead and then his cheek after he tucked him into the bed.

“I have some things I need to do. If you need me I’ll be in the living room, okay?” Dongmin nodded and smiled, beginning to doze off. Bin caressed his cheek before leaving to the living room.

While Dongmin slept, he got to work on organizing the baby shower/gender reveal party.

——

_November 26 1:20 pm_

Dongmin and Seojun, Bin’s mother sat at a table outside of a small restaurant. He doesn’t know why he agreed to have lunch with her or why she even asked him. By all accounts he thought she hated him. He didn’t know what Bin possibly could have said but it seemed like she was trying to be nice.

“So have you thought of names?” She asked, sipping her tea. Dongmin swallowed the bread he was chewing.

“We haven’t gone over names officially but I’ve always liked the name Sooyoung.” He smiled. “And since it’s a unisex name, it works if one’s a boy or a girl.” She gave a small smile.

“What are you hoping for?” Dongmin let out a small huff.

“I’m not sure. I never really imagined myself having a child. Twins at that. I don’t think I have a preference honestly. Do you know if Bin has had hoped for a specific gender?” Seojun thought for a moment.

“Knowing him, he’d like to have one of each. A daughter he could spoil everyday, a son he could teach. Can you imagine a little Bin running around?” She chuckled along with him. 

“Dealing with a grown Bin is exhausting enough.” He put a hand on his stomach still, smiling. “But I wouldn’t mind a mini Bin.” Seojun’s smile widened a bit and she cleared her throat.

“Dongmin,” she started, tone a bit more serious. He listened to her, biting his bottom lip. “I know we got off on the wrong foot and that it’s completely my fault so I want to apologize.” Dongmin opened his mouth to stop her but she raised a hand.

“Please, I know I’m in the wrong.” Dongmin’s shoulders sagged. “You’re the mother of my son’s children and you treat him right. I’ve never seen him look at someone the way he looked at you the other day. And when he speaks about you, there’s this light in his eyes. The same light was in yours just a few seconds ago.” Dongmin blushed and she chuckled softly. “I was being overprotective and I stepped over a line, I’m sorry.” Dongmin smiled and took her hand.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. You’re his mother, there’s nothing wrong with being overprotective. Especially when it concerns his kids and you’re grandchildren.” Seojun started tearing up, a smile on her face. She wiped at her eyes a bit.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be a grandmother.” Dongmin chuckled and handed her a tissue.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be mom.” He felt his own tears start to spill, thanks to his heightened hormones.

After a few more tears and apologies, Seojun dragged Dongmin to the mall, insisting on buying him things for the babies and himself. Dongmin didn’t have the heart to reject her so he went along with her shopping spree.

She bought all kinds of things. Pacifiers, bottles, diapers, formula. She even bought multiple diaper bags. They had shopped for almost 3 hours before Dongmin started to feel sick. Seojun must have noticed because she held onto Dongmin and guided him to the bathrooms. She helped him into a family bathroom and stood outside the door so that no one would bother them.

When Dongmin finished, he came out of the bathroom slowly, giving her a soft smile. She looked worried but he waved her off.

“I’m fine, just a little nauseous.” Seojun made the decision to leave, driving Dongmin back to Bin’s house. He was back at work in the cafe since renovations had just finished. Seojun helped bring the bags in and pile them in the living room. Dongmin sat on the couch and let out a breath. 

“Is there anything you need?” Seojun asked, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder gently. He smiled and shook his head.

“Bin should be home soon, I’ll be fine.” She smiled and nodded her head, standing up to leave.

“The kids will be beautiful. After all, their mother is too.” Dongmin and blushed and chuckled softly. “I’ll see you later.” She gave him a gentle, motherly kiss on his forehead and left the apartment.

Dongmin sat there, surprised by her sudden action. He felt a surge of emotions hit him like a train. Hot tears ran down his face and he desperately tried to stop them, sobbing and sniffling for who knows how long. His face was an absolute mess by the time Bin walked in.

“I’m home!” He called out, stopping when he saw the many many bags on his living room floor. “Wow, I thought you guys were only going out for lunch. What is-” he cut his sentence short when he heard Dongmin sniffling and saw him wiping at his face. Bin dropped his things and quickly crouched in front of him.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Did she say something?” Dongmin shook his head and pulled him into a tight hug. “Then what’s-”

“I’m just happy.” He said softly, sniffling and shutting his eyes as he held him tighter. Bin hugged him back and ran a hand through his hair. After a few minutes, Dongmin pulled away and smiled at Bin, eyes puffy and nose red. Bin peppered his face with kisses, making him giggle.

“I’m happy too.” He smiled back. “Now, show me what you bought from the store.” Bin helped Dongmin onto the floor to sift through the bags. He sat opposite of him smiling and staring at his boyfriend as he talked about his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop comments below, they give me encouragement uwu
> 
> P.S follow me on Twitter @hueerchixx


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful lovely readers! I am back with a longer chapter that gushes syrupy fluff (in the second half). This is the bridge to all of the fluffiness in the latter half of the story so I hope you read this with your eyes open as I drop hints and clues. Enjoy!

_December 1 12:35 pm_

“Everybody take 5!” The photographer yelled, rolling his shoulders to work out the tensions. He made his way towards Dongmin as he was helped up to his feet. He gave a smile which Dongmin returned.

“You did wonderful.” He said. “You were absolutely beautiful, I’ve never seen anyone handle the pressure of the camera like you do. You’re a natural!” Dongmin blushed and shook his hand.

“I only did well because of your instructions, Junseo.” They began to walk slowly to the couch so Dongmin could rest. 

“So after your bundles of joy are here, do you plan on going into modeling? I could help get you started, get you connections.” Dongmin sat down on the couch with a huff.

“Well, we’ll see how this goes for now. I never really thought about modeling as a career but I have had many people tell me that I should go into it.”

“You should! And I want to be the first to scoop you up.” Dongmin chuckled. 

“I’ll promise to call you if I make up my mind.” Just then, they were interrupted by one of the stylists, wanting to measure Dongmin again.

The photoshoot took a few more hours and then Dongmin was waiting for Bin to pick him up. He walked to the cafe at the corner, ordering some tea and sitting at a table near the window. He waited there for about 10 minutes just sitting and watching the people pass by.

For the next 20 minutes, he was scrolling through his phone, looking on all of his social media apps. He didn’t really use them and they were a bit old since he created them his first year of high school. 

Dongmin checked the time, noticing that he had been waiting for half an hour. But being the kind and gentle soul that he was, decided that he’d extend his wait and call his boyfriend if it reached 1 hour. He took that time to update his Instagram by deleting all of his old photos and changing his irrelevant bio. He was no longer a college student and he happily wanted to display his relationship with Bin.

Dongmin went scrolling through his photos for a new profile pic and to upload a more recent pic of himself when he found a few pictures he’d never seen before. He furrowed his eyebrows and checked the date on each. He chuckled softly when they read “Saturday, May 23”, realizing it was probably the morning after they met. 

He sent the images to Bin attaching a text message along with them.

> _**handsomeboi:** You sneaky jerk._

He frowned when he didn’t get an immediate reply but shook it off since he was probably driving. Dongmin went back to searching for a profile pic. If he was gonna do this modeling thing, he needed a good platform right?

Once he found a picture for his profile, he uploaded it as well with a simple caption that said “Hello, everyone! I’m Lee Dongmin!” and ended with a sun emoji. He did the same on his Facebook and Twitter accounts. 

When he successfully finished he noticed that he had been sitting there for almost 2 hours. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, calling his boyfriend, ready to yell his ear off. The call was answered but before Bin could say anything, Dongmin began speaking.

“Where-” he was cut off by the call dropping. He looked at his phone, the screen black. Did his phone just die?

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath as he tried to turn it back on. He groaned and laid his head on the table, now what was he gonna do. Apparently his boyfriend had forgotten about him and he couldn’t call an Uber since his phone was dead. Hopefully the call was enough to jog Bin’s memory about picking him up. They had argued over Dongmin taking the job, Bin insisting that he was on bedrest and that it would put too much stress on him. Dongmin merely ignored his attempts and replied saying that he hated being cooped up everyday and he was taking the job whether he liked it or not.

Bin didn’t like it but agreed to pick him up after the photoshoots was done. Despite being 6 months pregnant, Dongmin was pretty big and would probably have difficulty driving. 

He decided to walk back to the photoshoot location since he couldn’t let Bin know that he was actually in the cafe down the street. It was pretty cold outside so Dongmin had snuggled up into his coat and scarf as we waited on the steps outside of the building. Luckily the snow hadn’t fallen yet so there was nothing for him to slip on.

He sat for about 10 minutes before a familiar car drove up and stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed that it wasn’t his car but h perked up when a familiar head of blonde hair poked out of the passenger window.

“Dongminnie!!” Myungjun yelled. Dongmin smiled as he was waved over to the car and climbed into the backseat. “What are you doing out there in the cold?”

“I was waiting for Bin. He was supposed to pick me up two hours ago.” He mumbled the last part, hoping Jinwoo didn’t hear it.

“Two hours?!” Jinwoo yelled. “The next time I see him I’m gonna kill him.” He said as he gripped the steering tight.

“Dongmin, why didn’t you call one of us to pick you up earlier? Or a taxi?” Myungjun asked.

“I lost track of time and then my phone died..” he mumbled the end of his sentence again, knowing how angry his hyungs were gonna be.

“Your phone died?! Dongmin you know you’re supposed to carry a charger with you!”

“I can’t believe that bastard left you in the cold for 2 hours.” Jinwoo said as he turned the corner.

“I was actually in the cafe down the street. I was only outside for about 10 minutes before you guys showed up.”

“Well that’s good. But why were you waiting for Bin? His shift doesn’t end for another 2 hours.” Myungjun said, turning to look at Dongmin as they pulled up to Dongmin’s house.

“Why the hell would he agree to pick you up if he had work? I swear, when I see him-” Myungjun covered Jinwoo’s mouth with his hand to stop him from talking. 

“Be quiet and help Dongmin out of the car.” Jinwoo grumbled and got out of the passenger seat, helping Dongmin out of the back. 

“Come up, it’s pretty boring by myself.” Dongmin put on his best pouty face and they both gave in without much resistance.

Once in his apartment, Dongmin plugged his phone in and left it charging in the bedroom, joining the other two in the living room.

“So Dongmin, have you thought of any names for the babies?” Myungjun asked, gently placing a hand on his own stomach. Dongmin smiled at the gesture.

“Well, Bin’s been so busy lately so we haven’t had the chance to actually talk.” Jinwoo scoffed.

“He’d better pay more attention to his pregnant boyfriend if he doesn’t want another beating.” Myungjun hit him lightly on the chest and Dongmin frowned, already feeling his blood boil.

“You two shouldn’t have been fighting in the first place. I get you were trying to protect me, but beating on my boyfriend was wrong.”

“Dongmin, you’re my best friend. If anyone other than Myungjun hurt you as bad as he did, I wouldn’t hesitate to kick their ass.”

“Really? Are you sure you didn’t have any other reasons?” Jinwoo narrowed his eyes.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Myungjun felt the tension in the air thicken.

“You never liked him. You were just looking for a reason to use your fists, like always.” He spat at him. Dongmin knew he was starting an argument and that this wasn’t going to end well, but the hormones were making him more mad than he was and were hard to control.

“I only fought him because he hurt you!” Jinwoo yelled.

“He didn’t hurt me!” 

“He walked out on you when he found out you were pregnant! Why are you protecting him?!

“Because I love him! Why is that so hard for you to accept?! Because we met at a club?! If you hated him so much the you shouldn’t have forced me to take him home with me!” Dongmin stood up with a grunt and stormed off to his bedroom.

Jinwoo sat there, in realization as Myungjun glared a hole into the side of his head. They both jumped as the door flew open and Bin ran inside, stopping when he saw the two on the couch. Jinwoo automatically glared at him but stopped and looked away when he noticed him flinch. He hadn’t realized what he was doing until now. Bin left them and jogged to the bedroom where Dongmin was while Myungjun got up and excused himself to the bathroom.

Jinwoo sat there in silence. Maybe Dongmin was right. Maybe he was just taking his anger out on Bin when he was really angry at himself. He was subconsciously projecting his frustration with forcing this pregnancy on Dongmin onto Bin. 

He let out a sigh, not knowing how to apologize to Bin for being a jerk. He chewed on his lip, thinking about how he was gonna repair what little relationship they did have. When Myungjun returned, they left the couple in privacy.

In the bedroom, Bin was kneeling on the floor near Dongmin’s legs, asking for forgiveness.

“Baby, I’m so sorry! The schedule got changed and I ended up at work today and I completely lost track of time!” Dongmin glared at him through the corner of his eyes with no real menace. While he was mad at Bin for leaving him stranded for 2 hours, he was oddly forgiven after defending him from Jinwoo.

“I was waiting for 2 hours. You’re lucky there was a cafe down the street! Carrying 2 children is a lot of work! They’re heavy and I have back pains!” Dongmin was exaggerating but it wasn’t a total lie. His back did hurt from the babies. “What would you have done if I had been waiting in the cold for 2 hours? How are you gonna make it up to me?” He began milking the situation as best as he could.

“I promise it will never happen again! I’ll make reminders whenever I have to pick you up from now on, alarms and everything!” 

“How are you gonna make it up to me?” He asked again. Bin gaped, thinking hard about this.

I’ll cook you whatever you want, whenever you want.” Dongmin hummed, pretending to think.

“Look, I’ll do whatever you want me to, just please forgive me.” He whined. Dongmin let out a breath through his nose, trying not to smile at the pouty face Bin was giving him.

“And why should I forgive you?” He said, crossing his arms. Bin thought for a few seconds with his lips pursed before perking up a little and placing the palm of his hands under his chin. His hands framed the bottom of his face as he gave his signature puppy-cat smile to his boyfriend.

“Because you love me?” He tilted his head as he spoke. Dongmin couldn’t fight his smile anymore and covered Bin’s face with his hands so that he couldn’t see him smile.

“Fine, you’re off the hook this time.” He said through a big smile. Bin stood up quick and pushed Dongmin down gently onto the bed, making him squeak. He began peppering kisses all over his face and Dongmin laughed while pushing Bin away with no force at all.

“I love you so much.” He said between kisses. He pulled back just enough to gaze into his eyes.

“I love you.” Dongmin’s smiled never left his face.

“I love you too.” He replied before kissing him sweetly.

——

_December 15 1:30 pm_

Dongmin had just walked into the cafe with Bin behind him, helping him up the stairs and into a seat. He was happy that it hadn’t snowed yet because he would probably be restricted to going back and forth to Bin’s house and his own. 

He had checked on the shop first, talking to the new workers that Bin hired while the cafe was under repairs. They were college students that Bin had knew who needed jobs, Boo Seungkwan and Kwon Soonyoung or Hoshi as he liked to be called. They were upstanding guys and Dongmin trusted them not to burn down his Aunt’s shop or flood it like Sanha.

The new interior was even better than the first one. Myungjun had gone all out with the new design, adding couches and sofas, changing the counter to marble, adding more lights, and for the festivities, a Christmas tree. 

“Here’s your order of one Fudge Brownie Delight Mr. Lee.” Bin said as he placed it down in front of his boyfriend and sat opposite of him. Although he wasn’t working he still went to the back to personally deliver the cake to him.

“Thank you Mr. Moon.” He smiled, missing the look Bin gave him after hearing his last name as he dug into the cake and savored the flavor. He had developed a new craving for the cake but was only allowed to eat it once a week to keep up the healthy eating habit he had adopted. 

Bin waited until Dongmin was finished eating to begin talking.

“So, I know I’ve been busy lately and we haven’t had much time to talk so I wanted to do it now.” Dongmin raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Names.” Bin smiled and Dongmin chuckled. “Have you thought of any? Or are there 2 you really want to choose?”

“Well, I told you mother the other day that I really like the name Sooyoung since it was unisex.” 

“Ahh, it is a nice name for a boy or a girl.”

“Speaking of that, is there any gender that you’re hoping for?” Bin hummed and thought for a moment before smiling.

“One of each.” Dongmin immediately laughed at his answer, making him raise an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re mom said that’s what you’d say.” Bin blushed. “But I can see why.” He placed a hand on top o Bin’s. “You’re going to be a great father.” Bin smiled softly at Dongmin.

“And you’re going to be a great mother.” He said as they shared a kiss. When the parted, Dongmin spoke this time.

“So what about you? Any names you would like our kids to have?” Bin liked the sound of that. _Our kids_.

“Going in the -young direction, Gayoung and Nayoung for girls, Wooyoung and Jinyoung for boys.”

“Any other names?” Bin thought again.

“Aera.” He said with a soft smile. Dongmin knew there was a meaning behind the name but decided not to ask. “What about you? Any other names that caught your eye?” Dongmin laid his chin in his hand as he leaned on the table.

“Hyejin is nice.” Dongmin watched him typing on his phone and pouted. “What are you doing?”

“I’m putting all the names in my phone so we can look at them later.” He looked up at him and chuckled. “Quit pouting.” He kissed his cheek, making Dongmin blush and clear his throat.

“A-Anyway- Oh!” Dongmin flinched and put a hand on his stomach.

“What is it? Does it hurt?” Bin moved to crouch next to Dongmin. Dongmin shook his head and giggled.

“They kicked again.” He said with a wide smile, grabbing Bin’s hand and placing it on his stomach just in time for him to feel another kick. A lump formed in Bin’s throat and tears pricked the corner of his eyes. They were alive and even though he couldn’t see them, he loved them dearly. 

Dongmin pulled Bin to his feet to slide into the booth beside him as Bin pointed out the snow falling gently to the ground.

“Look, it’s the first snow of the season.” Bin whispered gently to Dongmin who laid his head on his shoulder. “It reminds me of you.” Dongmin tilted his head towards him slightly.

“Me? Why?”

“Because it’s soft, and beautiful.” Dongmin blushed and hid his face in his arm, making him chuckle at the cute gesture.

“Well in that case you remind me of rain.” 

“Rain?”

“Yeah, because you have multiple purposes depending on each person. For me, rain calms me down, and helps me sleep.” Bin took all of this in while caressing his thigh, giving it a light squeeze. “And other times it can be so annoying and frustrating!” He said with a smile while gently slapping his chest as Bin laughed and flinched away jokingly. “But I still love it.” 

They gazed into each other’s eyes and leaned in for a short, sweet, gentle kiss, as the snow fell behind them, wanting to stay there forever. 

And maybe they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts down below as always, I love reading what you think! Stay safe my lovelies!
> 
> Follow me on twt @hueerchixx


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaack with a decent length chapter!! I hope you enjoy it!! Leave your thoughts below!! <3

_December 18 8:30 pm_

“Did you get it?” Dongmin asked the person on the other side of the phone. “Great, he’ll love it. Thank you so much!” He hung up, ecstatic that he was able to get his hands on it so close to Christmas. 

“What are you smiling about?” Bin asked as he came into the living room from the bedroom. Water still trickled down from his hair after washing it and Dongmin had to stop himself from gulping at the beautiful man in front of him.

“N-Nothing.” He blushed and looked away as Bin sat on the living room floor and plugged in the hair dryer, beginning to dry his hair.

Dongmin decided not to watch the god-like male on the floor blow-dry his hair and instead played around on his phone. He was a bit active on social media, promoting the new magazine he was in. He was surprised when they said he was gonna be on the cover. He thought it was a joke seeing as he wasn’t even a model technically, but they said that he was easily mistaken as a model anyway so there was no problem.

In a last minute decision, Dongmin decided to snap a photo of Bin, looking majestic as possible while doing a simple task. It caught Bin off-guard when he heard the camera shutter, but the camera had captured him when the hair dryer had blew his hair backwards, revealing his sharp jaw.

“Y-Ya!” He yelled out, embarrassed. Dongmin chuckled at his reaction. “Why are you taking pictures of me?” Bin stood up and walked to where Dongmin was situated on the couch. 

“Because you’re beautiful.” Dongmin said while smiling at his phone, in the process of adding a caption. 

“Don’t upload it!” He said reaching for the phone which Dongmin held out of his reach. His arms were longer than Bin’s so he had the advantage. That and the fact that Bin was careful not to lean on his stomach. 

He ignored him and with one hand, uploaded the picture. Bin groaned and pouted which only made Dongmin laugh and kiss his cheek. He grumbled and went back to drying his hair on the floor.

Dongmin stood up and went into the kitchen, looking for something sweet to eat. He searched the cabinets when a lightbulb went off in his head

In the living room, Bin could smell something sweet coming from the kitchen. He finished drying his hair and when he turned it off, he could hear the sizzling. 

“Babe?” He yelled loud enough for Dongmin to hear as he stood up.

“Yeah?” He yelled back. Bin walked to the kitchen and gasped softly, rushing over and gently prying the spatula from Dongmin’s hand. “What are you doing?” Dongmin asked, confused.

“What did I say about cooking?” Bin made him take a few steps back from the stove. Dongmin pouted.

“Not to.” He mumbled.

“So why are you in here making pancakes at 9 o’clock at night? What if you get hurt? What if you burn yourself?” Dongmin was going to protest but he stopped when he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn’t noticed them before.

He gave him a once over while he flipped the pancakes and noticed that his muscles had gotten smaller and his skin was paler. As Bin rambled on about the dangers of cooking, he could see the way his eyebrows furrowed together and lips turned upside down. He always thought that when Bin made that face he was upset, but now he could see up close that his lips were slightly trembling as each fear passed his lips. 

His face was no longer full of life but full of anxiety. He didn’t realize that the pregnancy was taking just as much of a toll on Bin as it was on him. Dongmin’s stomach churned at the thought of his boyfriend not feeling well. Bin always asked how Dongmin was doing but Dongmin rarely asked how Bin was.

Suddenly, he didn’t want pancakes anymore.

Even now, late in the night Bin was taking care of him, making sure he didn’t get hurt while cooking. He always complained about the restrictions that Bin placed on him but he now understood that Bin was probably just scared. He had voiced his fears before but Dongmin had just brushed them off, hoping he would get over it.

He felt horrible and sick, so he rushed out of the kitchen and to the bathroom as Bin called out after him. 

When he was finished, he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. Bin rushed in after a few seconds but slowed down to crouch next to him. He did that a lot.

“Minnie, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” He asked. Dongmin shook his head and Bin sat on the bed next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and another on his thigh. “Is this about me not letting you cook? Look, I know I can be strict but-”

“It’s not just that...” Bin frowned. “Yes they’re strict and a bit annoying but I know you mean well.” Dongmin took a shaky breath, eyes glistening over as he looked up at his lover. “I’m sorry.” The tears spilled over and a sob escaped his lips.

Bin pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t know why Dongmin was apologizing or crying but it hurt his heart to see him look so vulnerable. He let him cry out whatever he needed to and when he was finished, he pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes.

“Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong now?” Dongmin sniffled and nodded but couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eyes.

“You’re always taking care of me, all the time. These last few months, you always put me first before yourself and it’s been hurting you. And I’ve done nothing but complain..” he sniffled. “You just graduated yet you look like the life’s been drained out of your body, and it’s all my fault.” Bin tried to intervene but Dongmin stopped him.

“You should be able to do the things you love whenever you want, whether it’s dancing or going to the gym or just sitting down on the couch watching you’re favorite shows. I want you to be able to relax because when these kids come....” Bin let out a laugh through his nose, knowing that it would be even more stressful than now but it was worth it. “You work so hard to support us and I feel like I’m doing nothing but mooching off of you. That’s part of the reason why I took the modeling job. I wanted to feel like I was contributing to our relationship and support our kids by earning a little money myself. But I only caused you more stress...” he mumbled. Bin pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of of his head. 

“I’m not going to lie to you, it has been a bit stressful these last few months. Juggling with making sure you’re on time to your appointments and working almost everyday is very exhausting. But it’s all worth it, because I love you and our children so very much, and I get to see you after a long day at work and it makes me so happy.” He squeezed him to emphasize his excitement, smiling and pulling a small giggle out of Dongmin. He didn’t want him to beat himself up over things he had no control over. They were in this together and he needed him to know that.

“So don’t worry about me, okay? I’ll be fine, I promise.” Dongmin looked up at him, a pout on his lips. Bin immediately kissed it away and ran a hand through his hair. “Come on, the pancakes aren’t gonna eat themselves.” He said as he stood up and helped Dongmin to his feet, walking them both back to the kitchen to enjoy a late night snack.

——

_December 19 4:20 pm_

Bin sat in the driver’s seat outside the apartment while resting his head on the headrest and closing his eyes. He worked the morning shift now that Sanha was back in school so that he could go to class and work later in the day. But he was not a morning person nor would he ever be. Getting up in the morning was just way too much work for him, plus he was a heavy sleeper. Luckily for him, he a had a beautiful boyfriend who woke him up everyday.

Being the manager, he also now had to extend his shift by an hour to help out the newbies and make sure everything was fine before he left. So in short, Bin was exhausted.

He took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and into the cold air. He had begun driving Dongmin’s car when it got a bit too cold to drive his motorcycle. 

When he opened the door to his apartment, he was hit with a sweet aroma that made his stomach growl. He quickly took off his shoes and coat when Dongmin came to greet him.

“You’re home!” He said with a wide smile, wrapping his arms around his neck. Bin smiled back, placing his hands on his lower back and giving him a kiss. When he pulled back, he brushed some flour off of his cheeks and then kissed the spot, making him giggle. He loved that sound and wanted to hear more of it so he began peppering kisses all over his face.

“Bin!” Dongmin laughed out as he tried and failed to escape the embrace of his boyfriend. He finally stopped and took a deep breath.

“Something smells good. You’re not cooking are you?” He said as he narrowed his eyes with nothing but love behind the look. Dongmin stuttered and looked away but before he could properly form a sentence, Bin’s mother came out of the kitchen, apron and everything.

“Binnie! You’re finally here!” She motioned them to come to kitchen and when he entered, he immediately recognized the ingredients. They were making hotteoks*.

“Mom, not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here? And why are you making hotteoks?” He asked, hand reaching out for one that just looked so enticing, but his hand was promptly slapped by his mother. He flinched back, pouting as Dongmin snorted beside him and rubbed his hand.

“I was showing Dongmin how to make hotteoks just the way you liked them because he wanted to make them for you.” She answered as she took out the last of the syrupy sweet pancakes from the frying pan. Bin looked at him as he smiled shyly and his his face in his shoulder. He was absolutely adorable.

They all sat on the couch, eating and talking about Bin and Sua when they were kids. When the food was gone, Bin helped Dongmin up from the couch so that he could go to the bathroom.

“Bin.” His mother said seriously yet softly as she pat the seat next to her. He sat down cautiously and she placed his hand between hers. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, giving her a once over. She waved him off and smiled fondly at him.

“You love him a lot, don’t you?” She asked, knowingly. Bin blushed but nodded his head. He wasn’t afraid to say it, hell he’d scream it if someone asked. He watched her reach into her pocket and pull out a small box, rubbing the velvet casing and opening it.

“Mom-”

“This has been in our family for generations. My grandmother gave it to your father before he proposed.” She closed it and handed it to him. “Now it’s your turn.” Bin looked at his mother and then down at the box before slowly taking it and opening it himself to admire the ring.

“But, Mom this is your ring.”

“Oh please, it’s not like I need it anymore. Me and and your father have been divorced for a while, might as well put it to some good use. Besides, it’s only a matter of time, I know it.” Before Bin could reply, he heard Dongmin walking down the hall from the bathroom. He quickly hid the box, face heating up as soon as they made eye contact. Dongmin smiled and Bin felt as if he was crushing on him all over again. The giddiness, the red cheeks, the beating heart. He had to take a deep breath to calm down.

Dongmin sat down on the couch with a huff and eyed Bin who began to avoid eye contact and swallow thickly. _It’s only a matter of time._ The words played over in his head, making him stand up abruptly and fan himself.

“Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?” He wiped the sweat forming on his forehead and continued fanning himself.

“It’s just you honey.” Bin’s mom said as she stood up. “Well, it’s getting late. I should go.” She hug Dongmin tightly and kissed his cheek before moving over to her son. As she hugged him she whispered into his ear. “He’ll say yes.” Bin’s brain had stopped functioning after that and he barely managed to say goodbye when his mother left.

“Bin, are you okay? You look sick.” Dongmin stood and placed a hand on his forehead.

“I-I’m fine.” He managed to stutter out. “U-Um I’m a little tired, I’m gonna go to sleep a bit early today.” He kissed him on the cheek and hurried to the bedroom to hide the small box. 

After hiding it, he sat on the bed and let out a deep breath. He never felt so stressed out before in his life. Not only did he have to plan the baby shower/gender reveal party, he also had to find the perfect opportunity to propose. And that made his blood run cold. What if he said no? What if he falls in love with someone else before he can propose? What if it happens at the wedding? 

Bin felt sick to his stomach just thinking about Dongmin falling in love with someone who wasn’t him. 

“Bin, are you sure you’re okay?” Dongmin asked once again as he entered the room. “You’re so pale.” Dongmin said as he put a hand to his cheek and caressed it a bit. Bin looked over at him and pulled him into hug, burying his face inside his neck and inhaling deeply. He inhaled his scent, trying to calm himself down. Dongmin ran a hand through his hair soothingly and held onto Bin with the other.

“I love you.” Bin said, muffled into his shoulder. Dongmin kissed the closest patch of skin to his lips.

“I love you too.” He kissed him again. Bin pulled back and looked Dongmin in the eyes for any sign that he wasn’t telling the truth. Dongmin stroked his cheek and tilted his head.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Bin just shook his head and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed slowly but passionately until Dongmin broke apart. “What was that for?” He whispered through a smile.

“I just love you so much.” He whispered back before continuing the kiss. Dongmin felt Bin’s hand on his stomach and he smiled into the kiss, placing his own hand on top of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3333 Christmas special is coming next!!
> 
> Hotteoks: Korean sweet pancakes


	21. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I’m finally back! This is the aforementioned Christmas Special that took all my brain power to produce hahaha
> 
> It’s 7k!! So enjoy!!
> 
> Also thank you @Ira_R for beta reading my poor writing 😭

_December 23 9:45 am_

Dongmin stirred in the bed and turned to his side, feeling a gaze on him and when he opened his eyes he was met with another pair of eyes that made him smile.

“Good morning beautiful.” Bin said. He was laying on his side staring at Dongmin with a loving smile on his face. The sun peeked through the curtains and brightened up half of Dongmin’s face, making his eyes shimmer and his skin glow. His smile only made him more beautiful than he already was and Bin could barely breathe. He always looked like an angel waking up and it made him jealous yet proud that he was the only one who could see his morning smile.

“Good morning to you too.” He whispered, subconsciously rubbing his stomach to which Bin added his hand and also rubbed it, leaning over and pecking him on his lips. 

“Don’t forget we’re going to my mom’s house later today. Are you done packing? We’re staying for a few days so make sure you pack a lot.” Dongmin nodded and stretched his aching muscles out, making a few joints pop. Bin chuckled and sat up. “Want me to give you a massage?” 

Dongmin thought it over before nodding and, with Bin’s help, sat up so that Bin could slide behind him. He glided his hands over his shoulders gently rubbing him through his shirt. Dongmin moaned softly before Bin pressed harder into a knot.

“Your shoulders are so stiff, babe.” Dongmin hissed as he pressed into his shoulders more. He felt bad that Dongmin’s shoulders were stiff from having to carry around twins for months. He was probably sore after doing practically nothing but lay down on the couch or the bed. Bin made a mental note to look for pregnancy exercise classes.

Dongmin’s hisses turned into groans and soft moans as he felt the knots being worked out of his muscles. He closed his eyes and his mouth fell open as he let his head fall back against Bin.

“Your h-hands feel so goood...” He slurred his words, making Bin chuckle. After a few more minutes, Bin eased up his grip and rubbed up and down his arms.

“Better?” He whispered and Dongmin nodded. “Good. I’m gonna go downstairs to check the mail before we leave. Why don’t you take a shower while you wait?” 

“Will you join me when you’re done?” He said softly, a small pout on his lips. Bin chuckled and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Sure. And then, I was thinking we could open an early Christmas present. I want to give you something in private.” He was caressing his hands now, fingers gliding over his left hand.

“In private? That sounds a bit suspicious.” Bin snorted and kissed his cheek.

“That’s not what I meant. I bought you something and I wanted to give it to you when we were alone.” Dongmin raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“You’ll find out after we shower and eat.” He said as he climbed out of the bed. “I’ll be back.” He called out as he left the room and then the apartment. Dongmin stared off into the direction he left in with a smile on his face. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be dating a man like Bin. He hoped they had a future together. They were already having children together but that didn’t guarantee they would still be together and he wanted to stay together, through sickness and in health. 

His face heated up as he took a deep breath and stood up, rushing to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He sat on the toilet and covered his face. It was way too early to think about marriage. Sure he was carrying his children but that didn’t mean they would get married. He sure wasn’t going to get his hopes up and then get disappointed when he never proposes.

“Dongmin, are you in the shower? I don’t hear the water running.” Bin opened the door and looked at Dongmin sitting on the toilet,blushing hard. “Are you sick? Your face is red.” He said as he went and laid his hand on his forehead. “Your face is hot. Do you feel okay?” 

“I-I’m fine. I was just a bit tired.” Bin frowned but walked past Dongmin to run the bath. He helped Dongmin stand and take his clothes off before letting him lean on him and climb into the tub.

Bin sat on his knees and tested the water letting it warm up some more and turned the water off when it felt just right. He stood up and took off his clothes, putting everything in the hamper and climbing inside behind Dongmin. 

Dongmin reached forward and grabbed a red bath bomb that smelled like peppermint and dropped it into the water. He received it as a gift from the magazine director in a box that came with 4 more Christmas themed bath bombs.

They let the bath bomb dissolve into the water and stain their skin with glitter before they began washing up.

After they finished, they scarfed down the leftovers from the night before and sat down on the couch with presents in their arms.

“I want to go first.” Dongmin said as he handed Bin a large gift bag, styled for Christmas. Bin smiled and raised an eyebrow, peeking inside to see if he could guess what it was.

“What is it?” He asked as he began to move the tissue paper out of the way. He pulled out the first thing he saw which was a black hoodie. “A hoodie?” He turned it around to the back and gasped. On the back in big white letters read “Moon” with the numbers “98” underneath, which he read aloud.

“What’re the numbers for?” He asked, looking up and smiling at him. Dongmin only smiled wider and grabbed another hoodie from beside him, opening it up and showing him the back. He heard him gasp and read the printed letters. 

“Lee 97. Is this our birth years?” His signature puppy-cat smile sprawled across his face. Dongmin nodded his head and held his sweater close to his chest.

“Do you like it? I wanted us to match.” Bin nodded and leaned over, giving him a small kiss.

“I love it.” He gave him another kiss and sat back, looking inside the bag again. He pulled a small box out and looked back up confused. “What’s this?”

“Open it.” Dongmin said softly, watching him closely. He didn’t know what Bin’s reaction would be and he wanted to be prepared for anything. 

Bin cautiously opened it, face serious. Inside was a small silver band with two black stripes going around at the top and bottom.

“A ring?” He looked up once again, taking it out and examining it.

“It’s a thumb ring. I read one time that sometimes guys wear thumb rings on their left thumb to display their sexual orientation and that they are in a relationship. So I was hoping you were willing to wear it.”

“Of course I am.” He smiled and slipped the ring onto his thumb, smiling even wider as he watched Dongmin slip his own ring on. Couple rings were the first step towards engagement, and he was ecstatic that it was Dongmin who took that step.

“They’re beautiful, babe, I love it. And I love you.” He reached over and gave him another small kiss. “Now, open my gift.”

Dongmin chuckled before opening a small box and immediately noticed the even smaller box. He smiled up at Bin and opened the box, gasping loudly and pulling it out.

“Oh my- Bin it’s beautiful!” It was a silver locket with a moon stone on the front next to a crescent moon. He looked it over and then found out that it opened. He could feel his eyes tearing up at the picture of his boyfriend inside of it.

“It’s so you don’t miss me when we’re separated..” he whispered. Dongmin tossed everything but the locket, which was secured in his hand, onto the floor and sat closer to him to kiss him sweetly yet softly.

“God, I love you.” Dongmin breathed out between kisses. They finally broke apart and Bin kissed his cheek, helping him put it on. Dongmin smiled at it and rubbed his thumb over the cool surface.

“If we want to make it to my mother’s house before dark I should probably clean up.” Bin said as he stood up and cleaned up their mess.

Later, Bin and Dongmin stood in front of the door as they got ready to leave for the Moon’s house.

“Do you have everything?” Bin asked as he helped Dongmin slip on his coat and button it up.

“Yes, yes. And you?” Dongmin asked back, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

“I hope so. The car is already packed, I turned off everything, the windows are locked, the house is clean, my motorcycle is locked up, and I have the car keys. All that’s left is to lock the door when we leave.” Dongmin nodded and slipped his shoes on as Bin did the same.

“I’m ready.” He said with a bright smile, making Bin’s heart melt.

“Okay, let’s go.”

——

_2:35_

Before Bin could ring the doorbell, the door flew open, revealing his mother, Seojun.

“Bin, Dongmin! You’re here!” Seojun pulled them inside and into a hug. “Bin, ask your father for help with the bags.” He nodded and disappeared. Even though they were divorced, they remained close friends and he came around often, especially for holidays. Bin felt as if they might get back together and he hoped for that day to come soon.

Replacing his spot near his mother was his sister, Sua. She was shorter than Bin and had long black hair. Anyone could tell the two of them were related just by looking. 

“Hello.” Dongmin greeted her with a smile and a small bow. “You must be Bin’s sister, Sua.” Her face was tinted a little pink, but he assumed it was the alcohol she had probably consumed. She cleared her throat before answering.

“Yes I am. And you must be the famous boyfriend I’ve heard so much about. I heard you’ve been to my bar before. How does a model like yourself rate it?” Dongmin blushed at the nickname.

“Oh, please, I’m not a model. And your bar was nice, I had a good time.” Seojun began helping Dongmin take off his coat and shoes before they made their way to the couch.

“Isn’t my bar the place where you two met? I remember because he also left me an expensive tab to pay off.” She muttered as she glared at her older brother who entered the room.

“And you ran over my bike afterwards, you psycho!” He bit back as he sat on the chair next to them.

“Serves you right.” Seojun muttered loud enough for them to hear. Dongmin chuckled behind a hand as they all started to bicker and bring up past memories. Bin’s father entered the room and sat next to Bin, starting a story of his own.

“Remember that one summer when Bin and Sua put on that talent show?” Bin’s dad said. ”They were right here in the living room, dancing and singing in matching outfits!”

“Oh I remember that! There’s a video around here somewhere.” Seojun said as she stood up and started to look for it.

“Mom, no!” Bin shot up to prevent his mother from finding it. He was not going to embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend and hopefully soon-to-be husband.

“Shoo! Go keep my son in-law company and stop bothering me!” Bin’s face turned red as he covered his mother’s mouth and shushed her, pulling her into the kitchen.

“Do you want to ruin everything?” He whispered, checking over her shoulder at the other three in the living room. 

“What are you talking about?” She asked exasperated, placing her hands on her hips.

“What if he doesn’t like the idea of getting married? You bringing it up might scare him.” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“I’m sure he is in love with the idea of getting married to you. I’ve seen the way the boy looks at you and you feel the same way, I know it. You both want a life together, and that starts with proposing.”

“Mom, look.” He pulled her further from the living room and out of view from the kitchen. “Me and Dongmin have been through a lot and it hasn’t been that long since we met and started dating. What if he thinks that it’s too soon? Even I think that it’s a bit too soon. And yes, I love him very much, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together but I don’t want it to happen if it’s not meant to happen yet. And I don’t want you scaring him off before I get the chance to talk to him. So please, don’t bring up marriage anymore while we’re here?” He begged his mother. She sighed and pulled him into a hug.

“Okay, I won’t. But you have to promise you’ll talk to him.” She pulled back and kept her hands on his elbows. “ _And_ tell me _before_ you propose. Alright?” Bin snorted and nodded.

“You’ll be the first to know, I promise.” Seojun smiled and they both made their way back into the living room, except she didn’t sit down. Instead, she went up to the entertainment center and shuffled through some VHS tapes, pulling one out and inserting it into the VHS player.

“Mom what’s that?” Sua asked.

“It’s the tape from the talent show.” She said as she pressed play and sat back down on the couch, ignoring Bin’s groans.

“Make sure to show your children this.” His father added, also ignoring Bin’s protest.

In the video, Bin and Sua looked no older than 6 and 7. They both wore white shirts as they did a catwalk, followed by singing, and then finally a dance that they had made themselves. Bin hugged his knees to his chest and covered his face all while groaning and complaining about how bad he looked in the video. But Dongmin thought he was absolutely adorable and he was sure to ask for a copy of the video before they left.

Bin had never been so thankful for a movie to end before in his life. He stretched out lazily and looked over at Dongmin who was just glowing at seeing mini Bin.

“Do you have any more videos?” He asked. Bin’s eyes widened as he stood up and blocked the television with his long arms.

“No! No more videos!” They all laughed at the blush of embarrassment that Bin was wearing.

“He’s right. We should wait until Christmas.” His mother commented, only making him groan and give up on protesting his impending doom.

“Let’s talk about something else.” He whined.

“Like what? I’m pretty happy embarrassing you.” Sua said as she leaned back into the couch and closer to Dongmin. He rolled his eyes at his sisters feeble attempts at flirting with his boyfriend.

“Well I brought something that you all might like to see.” He looked inside of the small backpack he brought and pulled out a magazine, showing the cover to everyone. He heard them gasp and the magazine was taken out of his hand by his mother.

“Dongmin is that you?” She asked, examining the cover.

“You look hot.” Sua said, making Dongmin cover his face and Bin sneer at the comment. He knew he was hot but he didn’t appreciate his sister saying so. Especially since she was flirting with him ever since he stepped foot inside the house.

“Bin where did you get that?!” Dongmin whined. 

“It was in our mail this morning so I thought I’d bring it.” Seojun flipped the pages to check out the pictures and dropped the magazine when they came upon a particular picture. As soon as it hit the floor, Sua snatched it up and flipped the page so fast she almost ripped the book.

“Oh my god!” She walked into the kitchen as their mother covered her now red face. Dongmin looked pale and his father just looked down right nervous. Bin was confused about what just happened, he never opened the magazine so he didn’t know what was inside. 

“What the hell? What’s wrong?” He went into the kitchen to pry the magazine from his sister who gave it to him without protest. He didn’t realize she had already taken a picture and left the kitchen. Bin flipped through the magazine and stopped when he saw the infamous picture. His mouth dropped open and his face turned into the darkest shade of red it could possibly be. But it wasn’t from embarrassment, no, it was from anger. His nostrils flared and his eyes burned circles into the magazine page that an almost naked Dongmin covered.

He closed the magazine and lowered his head for a few seconds before standing straight up.

“Dongmin.” He called as he made his way back into the living room. “Come here.” Dongmin stood up cautiously and followed him back to the kitchen. He could feel the anger radiating off of his body. Bin opened the magazine again, flipping through it until he landed on the revealing picture.

“What the hell is this?” He said, pointing at the picture. In the picture, Dongmin was wearing a very transparent shirt that was long enough to almost reach mid-thigh but not long enough to be considered a dress. He was sitting on his knees and had worn nothing but the shirt, but his stomach covered his groin area so not much was showing but the side of his ass.

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t know they used that picture in the magazine. We took so many and I never asked what was going to actually be released.”

“I can see your nipples. This doesn’t look like clothes to me.” 

“It’s supposed to be sensual.” Dongmin rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t like it.”

“Well that much is obvious.” 

“This is why I didn’t want you to take the job in the first place. Now hundreds of people have seen this photo.”

“You’re overreacting, it’s just a picture. It’s not like I’m in the Playboy magazine.”

“You might as well be.” Dongmin glared at him. He could feel himself start to get more annoyed with each comment.

“Bin, you don’t have control over what I chose to do with my body. Just because I’m pregnant with your kids doesn’t give you the right to dictate my every move. I know you’re just trying to protect me but now you’re just being ridiculous.”

“If people let you do whatever you wanted with your body you would have killed our kids the first chance you got.” As soon as the words fell from his mouth he instantly regretted it. He was so caught up in his emotions that he hadn’t thought before he spoke. The look of hurt that dawned Dongmin’s face made him wish that he could snatch the cruel words out of the air, swallow them back down, and act as if nothing had happened.

But he couldn’t, and now he was standing there looking like a bumbling, mumbling, idiot trying and failing to apologize for saying things he didn’t mean. He thought he had gotten over Dongmin not wanting the kids and the whole lying fiasco, but maybe deep down, he really hadn’t. But that was no excuse to take it out on his boyfriend who meant no harm.

Bin had never really gotten angry with Dongmin, even when he found out he was lying about almost everything. Even then, he kept everything bottled up. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best idea, because now he was standing in the middle of his kitchen with a fresh handprint on his cheek because he blew things out of proportion. He knew this, Dongmin knew this, hell, even his family sitting in the living room who heard the entire exchange knew this. 

He really wished a black hole would appear and suck him from his very existence.

Dongmin stormed out of the kitchen only to stop in the living room when all eyes were on him. He knew why they were looking at him the way they were and he didn’t like it. He escaped upstairs, searching for the room that held their bags so that he could hide inside.

Once he found it he slipped under the covers and pulled them all the way over his head so he could attempt to silence the sobs that escaped without his consent.

His words cut deep, deeper than he had ever thought they would. He hadn’t expected such words to come from someone who was supposed to love and support him. But that had been his mistake before. _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times.._ He thought to himself, as he reminded himself of all the times he’s been a fool for trusting others.

When Bin entered the living room he could feel the tension in the air thicken. He swallowed thickly and avoided making eye contact with anyone, opting to go outside for some air.

The cold air nipped at his exposed skin since he left his coat inside in a hurry to escape the murderous glares of his family members.

He sat on the wooden bench on the porch and stared off into the street, letting out a heavy sigh and shivering.

The front door opened after a few minutes and his mother came out, holding Bin’s coat in one hand. She made her way over to him, handing him the warm covering and sitting beside him. Neither of them spoke for a while, but the silence was soon interrupted by Seojun.

“Bin, what you said back there-”

“I know, I shouldn’t have said that. I should have respected him and supported him instead of blowing up and hurting him like the idiot I am.” He frowned and stared at the ground, not bothering to put the coat on.

“Look, I don’t know all of the details about your relationship with Dongmin but it seems to me that whatever happened hasn’t been resolved. I do know that you two love each other very much, so if you want this to work out you’re going to have to find a solution.” She patted his shoulder and stood up. “Put on your coat before you freeze to death, darling.” With that, she went back inside.

Bin slipped his coat on slowly but remained outside, thinking back on how they handled the past situations.

He stayed outside until he practically couldn’t feel his fingers anymore and then decided to retreat back inside. He hung his coat up and looked around for any sign that Dongmin had come back downstairs. When he didn’t see any sign of him he went upstairs and to his room.

He opened the door and saw the lump under the cover, immediately recognizing it as Dongmin. He sighed sadly and walked quietly inside, stopping when he reached the edge of the bed. 

The bed dipped as he sat down and he stared at Dongmin’s back. He reached a hand out towards him, but hesitated and pulled it back, choosing to sit there in silence instead.

After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and gently tapped Dongmin on the shoulder.

“Dongmin..” he whispered, shaking him softly when he didn’t stir. Dongmin groaned and pulled the cover off of his face, frowning and hiding under the blanket again when he saw who it was that woke him up. Bin sighed and pulled it back off of him.

“Dongmin, we need to talk.” The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut a knife. 

“I’m listening.” He said dryly, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Bin frowned but didn’t comment, knowing he was in the wrong.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier. It was insensitive and rude and I shouldn’t have blown up at you. You’re right, you do have the right to do whatever you want with your body, it’s just that…” he took another deep breath. “I am overprotective, okay? Seeing you like that and knowing that other people can also see you like that just..pisses me off. I love you, you know that right?” He asked, placing his hand on his thigh.

Dongmin looked at him and sighed, eyes stinging with tears as he recalled the hurtful words that Bin had said to him earlier. He sat up and looked everywhere but his eyes.

“You hurt me, a lot.”

“I know, I know, I’m so sorry.” He climbed further into the bed and hugged Dongmin from behind, burying his face into the crook of his neck. “I deserved to get slapped. I’m a jerk and an idiot.” 

“Yes you are.” Dongmin put his hand on his locket and twirled it around between his fingers. “But so am I.” He whispered, letting silence fall over them again.

“I think...We need to go to therapy.” Bin said. Dongmin’s whole body tensed at those words. He wiggled out of the embrace and turned to face his boyfriend.

“Therapy..?” Dongmin didn’t have anything against going to therapy, he himself used to go a few years ago when he first went to live with his Aunt. But, going made him anxious, so he begged his Aunt not to make him go anymore.

“Couples therapy.” Bin grabbed his left hand, playing with the matching thumb ring. “We’ve been through so much and even though we talked about it, there are still some underlying problems and fears that we need to work through. The best way for that to happen is through a therapist.”

Dongmin bit his bottom lip and looked away, contemplating whether or not he was willing to go. His fingers found the locket around his neck once more and he glanced down at it, rubbing the moonstone gently. He was deeply hurt by what Bin said but he knew he also hurt Bin with his words, his lies. If they were going to move forward with their relationship, they had to start with getting help.

Dongmin exhaled through his nose and pursed his lips. Looking Bin straight in the eyes, he nodded.

“You’re right. We should go to therapy. But for right now, let’s just put everything else behind us and focus on spending time with your family.” Bin grabbed his hands.

“ _Our_ family.” 

Dongmin could feel his eyes tearing up as he smiled and nodded.

——

_December 24 6:30 pm_

Bin exhaled as he flopped onto the couch and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He and his mother had been cooking all day while Sua dragged Dongmin out for some “quality sister-brother time”. His father had also gone out for some last minute Christmas shopping, like always.

“Tired already?” His mother teased from the doorway of the kitchen. He chuckled at the stab towards his pride and stretched out his tired limbs.

“Just a little.” He answered back. Seojun furrowed her eyebrows, walking over to him. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I never noticed your ring before, where’d you get it?” Bin gave a small smile as he twirled it around his thumb.

“Dongmin bought it for me. He has one as well.”

“Oh, couple rings? You know, I heard that couple rings are just the first step to marriage.” She said in a sing-songy voice. He blushed slightly and took a deep breath.

“I don’t know mom. We still have a long way to go.” Seojun offered a smile and patted his shoulder before looking at the clock.

“It’s getting late, I wonder where everyone is.” Bin shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” And with that he left his mother to go upstairs. 

Seojun re-entered the kitchen to finish cleaning, when the front door opened. 

“We’re home!” Sua yelled, as she helped Dongmin take off his coat and led him to the couch.

“Thank you.” He offered her a smile and sat on the couch with a grunt. 

“You’re back.” He heard Bin say as he walked down the stairs. His hair was still wet from the shower and he looked heavenly. 

Dongmin watched him make his way over and bend down in front of him, kissing his cheek.

“I hope you had fun.” Bin sat on the couch beside him.

“We did, and I’m totally spent. I’m gonna go shower.” Sua replied, leaving the cold living room for the warmth of the shower water. 

Bin turned to Dongmin and then grabbed his legs, pulling them up and onto his lap.

“You’ve been walking around all day, do your feet hurt?” Dongmin exhaled through his nose and nodded. Bin slipped off his socks.

“Let me give you a massage.” He said as he grabbed one foot. Dongmin reached forward to stop him but Bin swatted his hand away. “Lay down and relax.” Dongmin pouted.

“You don’t have to massage my feet Bin, I’m fine.” Bin raised his leg and kissed his ankle, making him blush and cover his face.

“But I want to.” He started massaging his left foot, earning a hiss from Dongmin. “Relax.” He said softly while he dug his palm into the arch, feeling him relax slowly and melt into the touch. He frowned, thinking about how often his feet must hurt.

“Be honest. Is your body sore a lot?” He asked, worried about the answer. Dongmin exhaled and closed his eyes.

“Sometimes. Some days more than others.” He let out another breath. “It’s mostly my back and my feet but lately my chest has started bothering me.”

“Your chest?” Seojun interrupted. “Or your breasts?” She walked over and sat on the edge of the coffee table. “Do you mind?” She gestured towards his torso. He raised his eyebrows but sat up, taking his shirt off with help from his boyfriend.

“Bin, can you fetch me some gloves from the bathroom?” Bin nodded and got up, going upstairs. Seojun turned to Dongmin and smiled, patting his leg. “Don’t worry, I used to be a midwife before I decided to go completely into nursing.” 

Bin came back a few moments later with a pair of blue latex gloves and handed them to his mother. She slipped them on and scooted closer to Dongmin.

“Tell me where it hurts.” She began touching lightly around his breast area until he hissed softly.

“Right there.” He said a bit strained. Seojun moved her hands to a different area and he groaned a bit. “There too.” She nodded and pulled her hands away, removing the gloves.

“Well it seems like your breast are tender from the pregnancy. It’s most likely because you’re developing milk for the babies after they’re delivered. It usually happens in the third trimester, everything’s fine, normal even.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” Dongmin said as he slipped his shirt back on.

“Don’t worry about it, the tenderness will ease away slowly. I experienced the same thing when I was pregnant with Bin and Sua. It’s to be expected.” She stood up. “It’s getting late, I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll see you two in the morning.

They wished each other goodnight as Seojun left and went upstairs. Bin grabbed Dongmin’s legs once more, catching him by surprise.

“B-Bin!” 

“I’m not done massaging your feet.” He said calmly as he grabbed his right foot and began massaging it. Dongmin groaned and laid his head back.

“You really don’t have to, you know that right? I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be even better once I’m done. Besides, I want to do something nice for you.”

“You’ve done enough.” He let out a relieved sigh. “Jeez, you should have been a masseuse instead of a baker.” Bin chuckled at the joke and pressed his hands into his heel.

“For you, I’ll be anything you want.” He whispered suggestively. Dongmin’s face turned red for the second time that night and he covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

“You’re such a pervert.” Bin laughed and moved his fingers from Dongmin’s feet and across his legs, tickling him.

“Bin! S-Stop!” Dongmin laughed out as he kicked his legs around, trying to escape the attack. His eyes began to water and his throat became strained as he laughed without consent.

His foot came into contact with something soft yet firm and he thought it was the couch until he heard Bin groan and felt the fingers stop.

Dongmin’s eyes shot open as he gasped for air and looked over at Bin who was folded over and holding his stomach. His face was scrunched up in pain and he looked ready to throw up.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Dongmin moved close and rubbed his back. He didn’t know what else to do.

“I-It’s okay…” Bin struggled to say. Dongmin’s foot had connected with his torso, right into his stomach. If he had kept his exercise regimen, it probably wouldn’t have hurt as much.

“I probably deserved that.” He said a little less strained as he turned only his head to look at Dongmin. “I’m really sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean a word of it, I was just angry.” He sat up with a groan and cupped Dongmin’s face. “You’re going to make a great mother, no matter what me, or anyone else says.” Dongmin bit his lip and hooked his hands onto Bin’s wrists.

“As long as you’re with me.” He whispered.

Bin caressed Dongmin’s cheek and gazed into his eyes, smiling and pressing his lips against his. Their mouths moved together slowly, Bin quickly overpowering Dongmin as he moved his hands from his wrists and placed his arms around his neck.

He trapped his bottom lip between his teeth, making him gasp. Bin took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, wrapping it around Dongmin’s and pulling a moan out of him. 

Bin pulled them closer and the kiss became deeper, both of them running out of breath fast.

“Get a room.” A voice interrupted their make-out session. They looked for the source and found Bin’s father standing in the doorway of the living room, coat and shoes discarded already.

Dongmin felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he quickly looked away, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment and leaning against Bin’s shoulder. Bin had a blush of his own from being caught in a compromising position by his father. 

“D-Dad!” His father chuckled at their reactions.

“I’m kidding. But it is getting late so why don’t you two head to bed? I have to wrap some last minute presents.” They nodded and Bin helped Dongmin upstairs and into bed.

“I love you.” Bin yawned out. Dongmin chuckled and snuggled into him.

“I love you too.” He replied sleepily, letting himself relax and fall into slumber while listening to Bin’s breathing even out.

——

_December 25 9:20 am_

Bin woke up to a lovely pair of dark brown eyes. A smile spread across his face as he leaned forward and gave his boyfriend a peck.

“Good morning and Merry Christmas to you, beautiful.” Bin whispered. Dongmin smiled and licked his lips.

“Merry Christmas to you too.”

“You know,” Bin sat up on his elbow and hovered above Dongmin. “If you weren’t pregnant, this morning would be going a lot differently.” He whispered suggestively. 

Dongmin turned red and shoved Bin gently away, laughing at the comment. 

“You’re such a pervert.” He quickly stopped laughing and placed his hand on his mouth, his face scrunching up in pain. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Bin sat up completely. Dongmin waved him away and stood up slowly, hand still over his mouth.

“It’s just morning sickness.” He stood up and Bin was by his side in seconds, helping him walk to the bathroom. Dongmin wiggled out of Bin’s grips and closed the bathroom door with Bin on the other side.

Bin frowned and stood outside the door while Dongmin emptied out his stomach.

“Morning.” Bin turned to see his sister approaching as she yawned.

“Hey.” 

Sua raised an eyebrow at the vomiting sound on the other side of the bathroom door.

“Is he okay?” She asked, pointing at the door.

“It’s morning sickness.” Bin replied nonchalantly. She made a noise of understanding and walked past him, patting his shoulder and proceeding downstairs. The door opened a few minutes later and Dongmin came out.

“Everything good?” Bin asked. Dongmin smiled and nodded, stepping aside so Bin could use the bathroom. 

When both of them had freshened up and Dongmin had taken his medicine, they made their way downstairs and sat on the couch. Sua and their mother were already there.

“Good morning you two! Merry Christmas,” She said with a wide smile as she gave them each a Christmas hat. “I’m gonna go wake your father so we can start opening presents.” 

Once they were all gathered, the present opening commenced. There were jokes,laughter, and even a few tears before they were done. 

“Alright, why don’t you all go wash your hands while I get the table ready?” Seojun said as she stood from the couch and went to prepare the food.

“I’ll set the table.” Sua followed her mother to the kitchen. 

“You two go first, I’ll clean up here.” Bin’s father said as he grabbed a trash bag they had prepared beforehand and opened it.

“I’ll help.” Bin offered, immediately grabbing some of the ripped wrapping paper and putting it in the bag. 

“Me too.” Dongmin stood to grab some of the trash, but was abruptly stopped by Bin.

“Oh no you don’t. Go upstairs and wash your hands.” Dongmin pouted and furrowed his eyebrows. He hated being treated like a child.

“Don’t give me that look. I’ll be up in a minute.” Dongmin gave in but frowned as he left them to clean. While he washed his hands, he heard the doorbell ring followed by laughter a few moments later. He wondered who it was, so he quickly finished up and made his way to the staircase.

When he reached the middle of the stairs, he peered over the railing to see if he could spot the new visitor. His eyes locked onto the back of an unfamiliar male figure. What caught his eye even more so, was the way his hand laid against Bin’s lower back, as if it belonged there.

He could feel the jealousy bubbling in the pit of stomach and he tried to calm it down. They were probably just really old friends. 

Dongmin took a deep breath and continued his path down the stairs, watching the stranger’s every move. Once he reached the bottom he was full on glaring and burning holes into the back of his head. That man’s hand hadn’t moved from its position on the small of Bin’s back while he walked down the rest of the stairs, but now his hands were all over Bin as they laughed and talked.

He frowned at their intimacy but decided not to let his jealousy show, as he cleared his throat and made his presence known. Bin quickly removed his hands from the other male and smiled at him.

“Dongmin!” Dongmin smiled and walked over to the others, making sure to stand close to Bin.

Bin turned to the other male to introduce them.

“Woohyuk, this is my boyfriend, Dongmin. Dongmin this is my friend Woohyuk.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Dongmin said first.

“Likewise.” Woohyuk turned to Bin. “I didn’t know you were dating someone.”

“Yeah, and as you can see we’re expecting! Twins!” 

“Sounds like a handful.” He joked, but Dongmin could tell he wasn’t.

“Well we were just about to eat, why don’t you join us?” Seojun asked. Woohyuk nodded and they all made their way to the dining room. 

Woohyuk sat next to Bin and Dongmin sat across from them, next to Sua. At the head of the table sat their father and on the other side, their mother.

Dongmin didn’t realize it, but he was glaring at Woohyuk the entire time they ate. It wasn’t until Sua nudged his side that he stopped.

“Why are you staring at him as if he kicked a puppy?” She whispered. Dongmin blushed and turned in order to hide what he whispered to Sua from the two across the table.

“He’s just being too touchy for me.” Sua snorted, catching her brother’s attention.

“What’s so funny? He asked, eyeing them suspiciously. 

“Nothing.” Sua quickly said as she and Dongmin went back to eating. The air quickly got tense and remained that way until their father cracked a joke.

After dinner, Woohyuk bid them goodbye and Dongmin went upstairs to take a nap while the other four sat around the coffee table in the living room, having a drink.

“It’s been a while since I was able to drink.” Bin let out a breath after taking a shot of soju. 

“That happens when you’re starting a family.” His father said as Seojun refilled their glasses.

“Don’t go overboard, I’m not dragging your big ass up the stairs.” Sua joked as Bin shoved her lightly.

“I can hold my liquor just fine thank you.” He bit back as he took another shot. “Mom, do we have any beer?” Seojun nodded, and went to retrieve the beer from the fridge.

“So, how close are you and Dongmin?” His father asked. Bin raised an eyebrow at the random question and shrugged his shoulders.

“Pretty close, I guess.”

“Close enough to get married?” Bin choked on his spit and his mother was quick to return, patting him on the back and placing the six pack on the table.

“Junho!” Seojun yelled at their father who just laughed and took a sip of beer. Bin chose not to answer the question, not wanting to have that conversation again.

Seojun was the first to go to sleep, followed by Sua and then Junho, leaving Bin alone to drink in the living room. 

He wasn’t sure how much he drank but he had finished whatever was on the table, including the snacks. He didn’t feel tired but he definitely felt something. 

Bin pulled himself to his feet and clumsily made his way up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Dongmin.

The door opened loudly and he stumbled around until he made it into the bed, plopping down harder than necessary. Dongmin groaned and turned to the figure hovering over him.

“Bin what the hell?” He quickly covered his nose. “You reek of alcohol. Are you drunk?”

“And horny for you baby.” He leaned forward to kiss him but Dongmin pushed him back and sat up.

“No no no, not happening. You’re making me nauseous.” He covered his mouth. Bin pouted and grabbed his other hand, pulling it to lay on his groin area.

“You haf to help meee.” He whined and slurred his words. Dongmin pulled his hand away, blushing at how needy he sounded. Bin frowned and opted for rutting again his own hand, moaning loud. 

Dongmin blushed even more, covering Bin’s mouth.

“Shhhh!” Dongmin sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to shut Bin up without giving in. 

Bin licked his hand and he drew it back in disgust. 

“Pleaseee.” He tried and failed to whisper. Dongmin rolled his eyes.

“Look, I’ll help you but I’m ONLY going to jerk you off, got it?” Bin smiled widely and bounced on the bed. “Stop jumping and lay down before I change my mind!”

——

_December 26 10:30 am_

Bin woke up with a pounding headache and groaned. He didn’t remember much from last night.

“That’s what happens when you drink yourself half-blind.” A voice resonated beside him. He looked for a face and saw his lover standing above him. “Go wash up, your mother is heating up the leftovers for breakfast.”

Bin groaned again and pulled himself to his feet, dragging them as he walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and grimaced.

“Ugh, I look like a zombie.” 

After he finished in the bathroom, he joined everyone else at the table. Everything was fine until he noticed Sua staring at him.

“Why are you staring at me?” 

“Probably because of all the noise you made last night.” Dongmin said as he took a bite of his food. Bin raised an eyebrow until his memories from last night came flooding back. His face heated up and he avoided meeting anyone’s eyes for the rest of breakfast. 

They hung out in the living room for about an hour before Dongmin and Bin packed their bags.

“Do you really have to go?” Seojun asked, not wanting to see her sons go. Bin chuckled and hugged his mother.

“I’ll see you soon mom.” He pulled back and waved goodbye at his sister and father. He loaded the car as his mother engulfed Dongmin into a tight hug. 

“I’ll come visit you soon.” Seojun said, as she held him at arm's length to look at him properly and smiled widely. 

“I hope you do.” Dongmin smiled back.Bin escorted him to the passenger seat of the car, helping him in and going back to the driver’s seat. As he started the car and they began to drive off, they waved at the 3 people standing on the porch of the childhood house.

The ride back home was silent and got more awkward by the minute. They both knew that things were going to change as soon as they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a wild ride am I right? We’re gonna pump the brakes a bit and take a step back from our couple. The next chapter will be Sanhyuk! My boys haven’t been in the story since Halloween and I think writing them separately helps our heart take a break from binwoo’s struggles XD 
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, you can follow me on Twitter @hueerchixx and ask me questions and see updates! Have nice day! :))


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry yes it’s been a month I’ll try to be faster qwq. 
> 
> Once again thank you Ira for beta reading my terrible writing <3

_October 29 12:35 pm_

Drops of sweat landed on the floor of the dance studio as Minhyuk continuously practiced the moves of the choreography in front of the mirror until he was practically lying on the floor from exhaustion. He finally sat on the floor with his legs spread open as he leaned back on one hand and drank water with his other. His phone pinged as a text message came through.

Minhyuk set his water down to grab his phone when he saw that the text had come from his boyfriend, Sanha. A wide smile spread across his face as he read the text.

> _**ddana:** I’m at the McDonald’s near campus. Eat with me! >w<   
> **hyuk:** Okay okay, I’m on my way.  
>  **hyuk:** Brat.   
> **ddana:** >:(  
>  **hyuk:** <3 _

Minhyuk could imagine Sanha’s pout through the phone and it only made him smile wider. He groaned as he stood his aching body back up, gathering his things and walking back to his dorm room.

When he reached it, he took a quick shower and slipped on some ripped jeans and a gray hoodie. He hurried out of his room and made his way to McDonald’s.

It took him all of 5 minutes to reach the restaurant since it was closer to the dorm building than the school building. 

He looked around for Sanha and spotted him in a booth near the back, but as he approached him he could see that there was another person across from him. 

Minhyuk didn’t recognize the other man who was laughing, talking, _touching_ , his lover. He narrowed his eyes as he got closer, not bothering to hide his distaste as he called out Sanha’s name.

“Minhyuk!” Sanha said a bit too loud as he stood up and hugged his boyfriend. “You’re finally here! Took you long enough!” Minhyuk offered a smile and gestured to the person still sitting in the booth. 

“Oh! Minhyuk, this is my friend Junseo. Junseo, this is my boyfriend Minhyuk.” The guy, Junseo, was big. His shoulders were wide even in the jacket he wore. He had short brown hair that had been styled up and complemented his dark blue eyes. He stood up and bowed to Minhyuk which he reciprocated 

“I didn’t know you were with a friend.” Minhyuk said, not taking his eye off of Junseo.

“Oh, well I wasn’t. We ran into each other after I texted you.” Minhyuk made a sound of acknowledgement and turned his attention to Sanha.

“Well, I should be going. I’m meeting another friend soon.” Junseo said, realizing that he was no longer welcomed. He gave Sanha a longer than necessary hug and bowed to Minhyuk once more before taking his leave.

Minhyuk continued looking in his direction until Sanha grabbed his arm, motioning him to sit down. 

When he ordered nothing but fries, Sanha frowned at him.

“Hyuk, you have to eat more than that. Your recital is coming up so I know you’ve been practicing a lot.”

“I’m fine. Besides, if I want to stay in shape before the recital I don’t think eating fast food is the best option.” Sanha gave in, not able to argue with that logic.

They ate and chatted for a few minutes before Minhyuk cleared his throat.

“So, Junseo.” Sanha raised an eyebrow as he sipped his drink.

“What about him?” He asked, confused why they were talking about his friend.

“He has nice eyes. Contacts?” 

“Nope, all natural. His mother is American and his father is Korean. Why?”

“Just asking. Anyway, how long have you known each other? Is he a childhood friend?” Minhyuk continued.

“No, we met our Senior year of high school. We’re not best friends but we’re pretty close.” 

“How close?”

“Why are you asking so many questions? Do you want to date him?” Sanha said, annoyed.

“Does that mean he’s single?”

“Park Minhyuk!” Minhyuk raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m just curious. I’ve never heard you talk about him before.” Sanha rolled his eyes.

“You don’t know all of my friends.”

“Well, I would like to.” Sanha raised an eyebrow as Minhyuk started acting nervous and shy. “I-I mean shouldn’t I? We’re dating after all.” He muttered the end. Sanha stared at him as a small blush spread across his cheeks. He couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face.

“You’re right. I’ll text Junseo and we can all hang out.” He said as he pulled his phone out and began typing away, missing the grimace on Minhyuk’s face.

He didn’t mean _him_

——

_November 6 7:20 pm_

Minhyuk felt like he was third wheeling on a date between Sanha and _the other guy_.

Sanha stood in the middle while Minhyuk stayed off to his left and Junseo on the right. Except Sanha gave Junseo his full attention and Minhyuk felt like a complete shadow.

They were on their way to an arcade per Sanha’s request and Minhyuk would have loved it if he wasn’t forced to interact with Sanha’s annoyingly attractive friend. Bin had told him to suck it up and try to get along with him for Sanha, but Minhyuk just couldn’t.

When they arrived at the arcade, Sanha immediately jumped on the first game he saw, dragging the other two as well. Minhyuk was content just watching him play games. He liked the pout that dawned his face when he lost a game, it gave him a reason to kiss him. Not that he needed one.

But after the first few kisses, Junseo made it his life mission to block the other ones. And just like that Minhyuk was back to resenting the other male.

Minhyuk was fed up with the two and decided to go and get a slushie from the food counter. He was only gone for 5 minutes but when he got back, they were shoulder to shoulder, too close for Minhyuk’s liking.

And on top of that, Junseo was staring at Sanha like a lovesick puppy, while he concentrated on the game in front of him. Minhyuk growled and slammed his slushie down onto the nearest table, storming over to where Sanha and Junseo were situated.

He grabbed the neck of Sanha’s jacket and yanked him off of the game, dragging him away. Sanha stumbled, trying to see who had grabbed him when he saw the angry face of his handsome boyfriend.

“Hey! Where are we going?!” Sanha yelled as he tried to pull free from his surprisingly strong grip.

“We’re going to the bathroom. I have to pee.”

“Why do I have to go with you?!” He gave up struggling but still protested.

Minhyuk didn’t answer him and instead continued pulling him behind him until they were locked in a stall together.

“W-What are you-?” Sanha flinched when Minhyuk slammed his hands on either side of him, caging him inside the already too small stall. Luckily no one was in the bathroom.

“M-Minhyuk? W-What is it?” Sanha knew his boyfriend would never harm him but he was absolutely terrified at the look in his eyes. He looked like an animal ready to devour his prey.

“You’re mine, got that? And I’m going to make sure everybody knows that.” 

“W-Wait-!” Sanha gasped as he felt lips connect with his neck. He moaned at the feeling of his skin being tugged with just enough pressure to leave a bruise but not to break the skin.

Minhyuk dragged his tongue from the crook of Sanha’s neck up to his jaw, making him shiver and writhe underneath his touch. He sank his teeth down just under his jaw, licking at the skin and sucking it into his mouth.

Sanha had to cover his mouth as he moaned and involuntarily jolted his hips forward to connect with Minhyuk’s. If someone walked in, it was over.

“M-Minhyuk” he whispered. “We have to stop..” He knew his voice was weak and it only seemed to urge Minhyuk to bite harder and roll his hips, causing friction and making Sanha accidentally moan out loud.

Sanha’s face turned a bright shade of red as he quickly covered his mouth once more. This time, he pushed on Minhyuk’s shoulder, trying to get him off of him. Meanwhile, Minhyuk had already began bruising the other side of Sanha’s neck.

“S-Seriously, Hyuk, what if Junseo-” Minhyuk immediately backed off. Sanha was startled and had to catch his breath.

“Saying another guy’s name is a really big turn off.” Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at him.

“We shouldn’t be doing this in a public bathroom anyway! I don’t want to get banned from here!” Sanha yelled in a hushed tone.

Minhyuk groaned and opened the stall, going to the sinks as Sanha followed close behind him. He begins washing his hands and spots Sanha through the mirror, standing behind him.

“Why are you just standing there?”

“What’s with you?” He asked almost immediately. Minhyuk turned to look at him and sighed.

“I don’t like him.” Sanha raised an eyebrow. 

“Why not? You’re the one who said you wanted to meet my friends.” 

“I know, I know but-” he was cut off by the bathroom door opening, revealing Junseo.

“There you guys are. You’ve been in here for a while.” He looked between them, noticing the tension. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes.” Minhyuk was quick to say. Sanha nudged him and turned to his friend.

“It’s fine, we probably shouldn’t be discussing our personal business in the public bathroom anyway.” He walked to the door but was stopped by his friend.

“What’s on your neck?” Junseo asked, leaning closer to see. His eyebrows shot up upon realization and Sanha turned red for the second time that night as he rushed to the mirror and inspected his neck. 

He gasped at the hickeys that littered his once pale skin and glared back at Minhyuk who was looking at Junseo with a smug look on his face. 

“Ya, give me your hoodie.” Sanha gestured to Minhyuk. 

“What? Why?”

“I don’t want people looking at me! It’s your fault so give me your hoodie!” 

“I can’t!” Sanha tugged at the hoodie trying to peel it off of his stubborn boyfriend.

“Why not?!” He kept tugging at the sweater as Minhyuk resisted.

“I-I’m not wearing a shirt-!” Sanha pulled his sweater up at that moment, revealing his toned abs in all of their glory. Just then, the door opened and a few guys who were in school uniform walked in and stared at them.

Sanha looked between them and Minhyuk and realized what this looked like. He quickly let go of his hoodie, stuttering and stumbling over his words, trying to get an excuse out. The boys apologized for interrupting and scurried out of the bathroom.

Minhyuk coughed from the embarrassment and had a blush that reached his neck. 

“S-Sorry.” Sanha said quietly. Junseo snickered and pulled off his own hoodie, handing it to the slightly taller boy.

“Here you can wear my hoodie, and I’ll wear your jacket.” Sanha beamed and quickly discarded his jacket in favor of the large hoodie. 

It was Junseo’s turn to look smugly at Minhyuk as he slipped Sanha’s jacket onto his arm.

If looks could kill, Minhyuk would have killed him, revived him, and then killed him again. He wasn’t the type for violence but he just might throw a punch if this guy doesn’t back off soon.

Fortunately they decided it was in their best interest to leave. They split ways with Junseo once they got to their dorms, Minhyuk forcing Sanha to come to his room.

“Take it off.” Minhyuk said once they were in his room. 

“What?” Sanha blushed, not knowing if he was being serious or not.

“The hoodie, take it off. If you want a hoodie I’ll give you a hoodie, just take his off.” Sanha squirmed a bit.

“No..” Sanha hesitated. Minhyuk raised his eyebrows as he stepped closer.

“What?” He hated seeing his boyfriend wearing another guy’s sweater.

“I want you to take it off of me.” All of the previous anger Minhyuk had quickly dissipated when he realized what Sanha was suggesting.

Sanha didn’t know jealous Minhyuk would be such a turn on. He liked how possessive he got, especially when they were in the bathroom. 

He licked his lips as Minhyuk invaded his space even more, ripping the hoodie off in one swift motion.

——

_November 17 8:00 pm_

Minhyuk didn’t know what happened. One moment, he was making love to his boyfriend. The next minute he was curled up on his best friend’s couch, bawling his eyes out after being dumped.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Bin’s number, crying through the microphone as he tried to explain what was happening. 

“Calm down, I’m on my way there.” And with that, Bin hung up the phone. 

Minhyuk was too busy blowing his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie to notice when Bin had entered.

“Oh hyuk…” Bin said as he sat on the couch and pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry Sanha broke up with you. What happened?”

Minhyuk sobbed as he began retelling the story of how they fought and it ended with a break up. 

Sanha had claimed that he had become too possessive and controlling than he could tolerate but Minhyuk didn’t see it. All he wanted to do was get rid of Sanha’s friends who were too close to him and acted a bit too friendly, like Junseo. 

It made Sanha furious when he told him so and his face got all red as he yelled at him in the middle of the college cafe. 

“Jeez, hyuk.” Bin sighed. “I’m sorry, but I totally side with Sanha. You were a bit too controlling when it came to his friends. There are going to be some people you don’t like but you just have to trust him not to let them go too far.”

Minhyuk sniffled and wiped at his eyes which were now red and puffy. Bin ruffled his hair and let him lay his head down on his lap as he turned the tv on.

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to stay here? Isn't Dongmin alone at his house?” He asked, halfway through the movie.

“He’s fine, his brother is with him.” Just then, his phone rang. “Speak of the devil.” Bin answered the phone and moments later, he was jumping off of the couch and grabbing his things.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Minhyuk asked, worried that something bad had happened.

“That was Dongmin’s brother, Dongmin’s in the hospital.” He said in one breath as he slipped his shoes on. Minhyuk shot up, also slipping into his shoes.

“I’ll go with you.”

“Are you sure?” Bin asked as he looked him up and down. Minhyuk knew he was a hot mess but that didn’t matter right now. Bin was there when he needed him so it was only right for him to return the favor.

“I’m fine. Besides, Dongmin is my friend. I want to make sure he’s alright.” Bin gave him a small smile before they left the apartment on his motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that just happen? Yes. And if you’re keeping up with the time stamps you’ll realize this happened a little while ago ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates!! @hueerchixx


End file.
